


Changing Latitudes

by HeroMaggie



Series: From Key West to Kirkwall [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders is flirty, Crazy Ass Story, Crazy Sex Shop Antics, F/M, Flirty Fenris is Flirty, Garrett is flirty, Humor, Key West, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 47,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree Frazier thought it was just another day at the beach when four strange men appeared in the ocean. Rescuing them proved to be the easiest part of her day. Faced with rampaging roosters, fat drooling cats, the denizens of Key West, and four strange men - Bree must find a way to send them home without going insane. </p><p>Expect crazy Key West locals, lots of wandering roosters, a drooling cat, video-game playing best friends, and Hawke in tank tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barmy Key West

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for language, sexual content, and other craziness
> 
> Anders, Hawke, Varric, and Fenris all belong to Bioware
> 
> No Roosters or Cats were harmed in the writing of this story.
> 
> **Minor editing of tags - since it's taking a few extra chapters to hit sexy times.

The low roar of the waves was nearly hypnotic. Combined with the intense sun and gentle breeze and Bree was nearly comatose. She was stretched out on the Fort Zachary beach, the chatter of tourists blending with the surf and birds fighting over tidbits left from picnics. It was a relatively empty day, a late afternoon on a Wednesday. Too far into August to be real touristy, too close to school days. The handful of tourists were all speaking a different language, some German interwoven with some Russian from the one family near the umbrellas with smatterings of French and Spanish and liberally mixed with New York and Jersey accents. Blending with the waves and sun, it made Bree yawn and close her eyes.

The sudden silence was loud, the cessation of sound causing her to open her eyes and sit up. For a moment, the world stood still. The waves hung in a perfect swell, the birds were suspended in mid-flight. Then everything sped up, fast forwarded into a crash of sound and surprise. There was a scream and a shriek. Out on the rocks that formed a barrier between the swimming area and the rest of the ocean stood four men. One of them slipped into the water with a yell and went under.

Bree barely remembered leaping into the ocean and swimming out to the rocks. The tide was against her, but she wasn’t about to let some barmy tourist fall and crack their skull against the shallow rocks that dotted the barriers. Cutting through the water with a sure stroke, she listened for the yell of help, the sudden panicked splashing, and adjusted her course to meet with the floundering man.

He was short, and stocky, and angry. And carrying a crossbow. Bree shook her head and thought _it takes all kinds in Key West_ and grabbed a handful of his jacket to haul him to her. He sputtered indigently when she shoved him quite forcefully onto the tall rocks and held him still while she clamored up next to him. A single glance up showed her three other men, all dressed oddly, all armed, and all staring at the ocean with signs of panic.

None of them were wet. Except for the short one, who was now cuddling the crossbow.

“What in all of Andraste’s ashes was that? Where the hell are we? Anders? Any idea?” The tall dark-haired one was gesturing wildly at the water and teetering. The blonde man he was yelling at shrugged and looked down at her. 

“No idea, Hawke. Hello Miss. Can you help?”

“Can you swim?” Was Bree’s response. “Panic can happen on dry land. Panic on slippery ocean rocks gets you head wounds, blood, sharks, and cranky locals.”

“Right. Can any of us swim. I can swim. Can you swim, Hawke? How about you, Fenris? I think we’ve established that Varric cannot swim.”

Bree huffed slightly. “Alright. Stay here. I have something that I think will help.” She slipped off the rocks and started the short swim back, aided by the tide this time. It was a fast swim. 

The men watched her go, blinked when she climbed out of the ocean in her bright green tankini, and gawked slightly when she bent down to get the bright-yellow inflatable lounger sitting next to her towel. The one named Hawke whistled, earning a smack from the one named Anders. The short wet one was muttered something about wet paper and no pencils. The slender tattoo-covered man covered his eyes. 

By the time Bree had returned to them, the four of them were murmuring amongst themselves about how this didn’t look like Kirkwall…or Thedas…and did all women here wear smalls to the beach? Bree’s baleful look caused them all to stop talking. “Alrighty, those who can’t swim. This here will save your bacon. I want you to come into the water, you first man-with-the-crossbow. Ok, now hold on to it here. Good. Ok Mr. Tall Mcbeardy, you’re next.” She helped Hawke into the water and then held out her hand to the skinnier man in the back. “Look, Tattoo guy, I’m not climbing up the rocks. Come on, take my hand and I’ll get you back to shore. Blondie, put your stick thing on the raft, yeah?” 

The slender man tentatively took her hand and allowed her to help him into the water. She offered him an encouraging smile and then he was griping the yellow raft…thing. Anders slipped into the water and started swimming to shore, whistling a happy tune. Bree watched him go for a moment, shook her head, and wormed her way between Hawke and the one she was fast calling Tattoos.

“Right, kick your legs boys.” She started kicking her legs. The men looked at her long limbs and worked to follow her lead. 

She only had to yell at the short one once. 

By the time they had made it to shore, all three men were cursing and Bree was laughing. Watching them try to stand in the surf was almost as funny as watching the blonde-haired man fuss over his ruined coat. Damnation, who were these guys?

Bree took a minute to shake out her short red hair and then went to find a cover-up. The minute she bent over, the murmuring started again. She sighed, stood, and turned to face the four men who were all trying very hard to not make eye-contact. “Alright. What is it? You all from some backwards, crazy place where the women cover themselves from their heads to their toes?”

“Er...” The tall, bearded one thought for a moment. “No?”

“Then what is it?”

“You're just...you know. In your smalls...and bending over...”

Bree crossed her arms under her breasts and raised one eye-brow. “What are smalls?”

“You know. Underclothes?” The shorter man waved his hands at her swimsuit. “The things ladies wear under their clothing? Smalls.”

Bree snorted and went back to rummaging through her bag, ignoring the murmuring. She found her coverup, an old t-shirt that used to belong to her best friend, Tashy, that read “I Refuse to Engage In a Battle of Wits With an Unarmed Person” and tugged it on. “Right. All the bits are covered now.”

“Not quite enough of them,” muttered the blonde-haired man. 

Bree glared at him. “Right. So...where are you all from? Names? How did you get stuck on that rock? Why are you carrying swords...and a crossbow...and this stick? What's with the feathers? And why are you all dressed that way?” Bree tapped her foot. “Well?”

“I'm Varric Tethras, at your service,” the shorter man bowed. “This is Garrett Hawke, Anders, and Fenris. We're from Kirkwall...in the Free Marches?” He gave her a hopeful smile. “You know...Free Marches? Thedas?” 

Bree shook her head. “Is that in Europe?”

“Er...no.”

“Right. Fine. Right. Whatever. Key West. Vortex of Strange. I'm Bree Frazier. Do you have a place to stay?”

The bearded man, Garrett, shook his head. “We don't know anybody here. We don't even know where here is.”

“Right.” she sighed. “Well, I'm sure Tashy has some clothing you can borrow and I have room at the house. You try anything and I'll taze you and leave you out for Garbo to sit on, yeah?” She watched them all give her a slightly fearful nod. “Right. Let me pack up and we'll head on out.”

She had to swallow her grin at the whispered “what's a Garbo?”


	2. First Time Car Rides

Getting packed had been the easiest part of the ride home. Getting the four men to get into the car...not so much. First, they all had stared at her as if she was suggesting they eat babies or disembowel themselves. The blond one, Anders, had prodded the car with his staff. McBeardy, or Garrett, had poked it with his sword. The slender one with the tattoos...Fenris...had started muttering something about mages.

The Wiccan Society wasn't meeting that day. Bree had no idea what he was going on about.

She finally opened all four doors and just started shoving people in. “Ok, Varric. Get in the middle back there. Scoot. Scoot. Right. Fasten your seat belt. The seat belt. The...I'll do it. Stop talking about my ass Garrett, I can hear you. Right. Ok...Anders? Right. Anders, next to Varric. Garrett, get on the other side. Fenris, up front with me. No, not there. You aren't driving. Stop poking the car with your sword. GET IN THE CAR NOW.” She glared at the four men, made sure they had their seatbelts fastened, and then started the car.

The screaming made her smack her head against the steering wheel. 

After a moment, the four men stopped shrieking in terror and she exhaled. “Alright. Let's set some rules. Rule number one – we don't scream. Rule number two – we don't try to discharge crossbows in the vehicle. Rule number three – we don't turn blue and start yelling about Justice. Rule number four – your tattoos glow and while that's awesome your hand is in my dash, pull it out.” She waited a moment and then smiled, “Right.” A twist of her fingers to turn up the music and she pulled out and set off.

Nobody screamed. There were two whimpers and what sounded like praying going on in the backseat, though. Fenris had grabbed his seatbelt with both hands and was gritting his teeth.

“What is this...thing...called?” Fenris touched the dashboard tentatively, nearly patting at it.

“A car. It...you know...gets us places.”

“Is it magic? Does it run on magic?”

“It runs on gasoline and the deep-seated fear I'll take it back to the mechanic for another tune-up.” Bree responded with a grin. “If you must know, this is Bertha and she’s a Honda Civic. An older one. Which means she’s cheap to run but goes through parts like mad. I think the salt air eats the car…”

“What?” Anders was yelling from the back seat. “What is that noise?”

“That's music. Bob Marley. Shh. Just...groove.”

“What did she say? Groove? What's a groove?” Varric look over to Anders with a confused look on his face.

“I don't know. Ask her.” Anders watched her bob her head to the music and tried to mimic her. “This? Am I grooving?”

“This is...look at how fast we are going. We need one of these. Imagine it. We could hit up Sundermount and be back to the Hanged Man in time for Wicked Grace.” Garrett was grinning like a madman. “Think she'll let us bring it back with us?”

“Ask her. I'm...I'm feeling kind woozy.” Varric was turning slightly green.

“No vomiting in the car. That's...what...rule number five? We're almost there. The entire island is only seven square miles.” Bree honked at a tourist on a bicycle and then flipped the guy off when he turned and shook his fist at her. “Get out of the road you asshole,” she yelled from her open window. “Fucking tourists and their fucking bicycles...oops. Language. Sorry.”

The guys had all quieted to watch her honk her horn at another poor bicyclist, nearly clipping him with the front bumper. “What are those things they are on?” Fenris whispered at Bree.

“Those? Bicycles. You know...two wheels? You peddle? No? Where are you guys from that doesn't have a bicycle?” She gave the wheel a sharp jerk and pulled into a short driveway. “Give me two seconds so I can put up the asshole-chain.” She turned the car off and hopped out, leaving the four of them to stare at each other. 

“Asshole-chain?” ventured Varric. “Do we want to know?”

“I do.” Said Garrett with a grin. He muscled his seatbelt off of him and punched at the door till he found the handle. “Ah-hah!” he crowed as he half-fell out of the car. “Tricky.”

Bree looked up at him for a moment. “Yeah. Can be. Can you help the other guys out?” She tugged on a long, thick length of chain, pulling it across her driveway and padlocking it to a fence post. A small sign swung from the chain that said “Private Driveway No Parking” The back just said “That Means You Asshole. It was mirrored by a larger sign on the fence that read “People Who Park Here Will Be Given Roosters.” “There. Oh...help him!”

She ran to the front passanger door and tugged it open just before Fenris shoved his hand through the door. She dodged his glowing fist and screamed. Fenris widened his eyes and fell backwards into the car. Bree leaped away from him, her finger slipping on the car alarm. The car alarm went off causing Anders to shoot straight blue and fire to flare from his fingers. Varric released a crossbow bolt. Hawke fell over laughing.

“The...the...car is screaming!” Yelled Fenris.

Bree fumbled with her keys, finding the off button after a minute. She stayed on the ground, eyes wide and on the men. Fenris carefully climbed from the car and went to her, knelt down next to her, and bowed his head in shame. “I am sorry, Bree. The...car...wouldn't let me out and I panicked. I didn't mean to almost hurt you.”

She blinked up at him, stared for a moment into his big, green eyes, and fell backwards to stare up at the sky. She blinked again when his face appeared in her view, her lips twitching at the alarm now radiating from him, “I'm fine. Just letting my heart calm. You, uh, you ok?”

Fenris pondered her for a moment and nodded. “What was that?”

“Car alarm. You know, I have no idea why I even have it on the car.”

Fenris nodded solemnly, “In case of attack, I should imagine.” Her response was to snicker slightly and sit up. Fenris stood and offered her his hand. 

Squinting up at him, Bree took his offered hand and then squeaked when he pulled her up. “You're stronger than you look, Tattoos. And you have very pretty eyes. But...why the white hair and the black eyebrows?” She smoothed a finger over Fenris' eyebrow and cocked her head. “Quite the statement. I always did have a thing for pretty men with tattoos. Gets me in trouble every time.”

There was a snort from the car and her eyes cut over to see Anders finally struggling out of the vehicle, Varric right behind him. She looked back at Fenris, noted his flush, and glanced back at Anders. “What did I say?”

“Hear that, Broody? You're a pretty man. Told you.” Varric was patting at his pockets with a slight frown. “Hey Bree, you got a pencil and some dry paper?”

“Um. Yeah. Why?”

“Oh, just want to record this. For posterity.” Varric grinned and looked around. “Nice house. Yours?”

“It is now,” Bree said as she grabbed her things and went to unlock the front door of the two story Victorian. “Welcome to Banyan House. Named after the giant tree in the front.” She pointed at a large tree that snaked and twisted in front of the house. “Was my Granny's till she passed on. Now it's mine.” She opened the door and stood off to the side. “Come on in, I'll give Tashy a call and we'll see what kind of clothing we can find for you four.”


	3. So...You're from Thedas and You're Anders...

“Tashy, look. I need you bring something over now. Not later. Now. I need to stop by the rescue and then I have four men that I have to feed somehow.” She glared at the phone and kicked at the back door. “No, I haven't gone grocery shopping. Come ON Tashy! They're cute. One of them has this longish blond hair thing going on? You know how you are about men with scruff and blond hair. You're always showing me pictures of that guy...whathisface.” She frowned for a moment. “Strange. That's THIS guy's name.” She held the phone away from her head and squawked. “Tashy, Tashy...TASHY! Why would he be the same guy? Your guy is a video game guy. This guy is real. I know. I punched his arm. Why? Because he tried to set fire to the car. GET OVER HERE TASHY!” She slammed her finger down on the off-button and frowned. “Crazy ass nutter.” 

“What was that all about?” She looked up to see the man in question standing in the kitchen doorway. She opened her mouth to respond when there was a loud mrow and a fat, orange cat came waddling through the dog door. “OHMYGODISTHATAKITTY?” Anders was down on his knees in a heartbeat. “Come here you sweet thing. Oh look at you! LOOKATHOWADORABLEYOUARE...” Bree rubbed at her forehead. “Is he yours?”

“That's Sam. He...drools. Sorry. A rescue cat. Sam, stop drooling on the nice man.” Bree went to pick up the cat and then stopped when Anders scooped Sam up and cuddled him. “Or go ahead and drool on the nice man, he seems to like it. Never had a guy over that likes cats.” She glanced up at him. “Hm.”

Anders beamed at her. “He looks like Pounce!” He declared before he turned and yelled “Hawke! Come look at the cat!”

“Maker dammit! Cat? No dogs?”

Bree shrugged. “I have a rooster if that helps.”

Anders just tickled at Sam and cooed, “Who’s a good kitty?”

***

The knock on the door was all the warning she received before it flew open. Bree glanced up from her chair and just sighed. “Tashy, love, what are you doing?”

“Making an entrance? I brought clothes. You didn't specify sizes...just tall, tall, short, and slender. So I brought a bunch of different things. Where are your men? Four of them? Bree, I am impressed. Where did you find four lost men? Why haven't I found four lost men?”

“Have you tried the beach? These four showed up at Fort Zach. On the rocks. The ones in the ocean.”

“Huh. Stranger things have happened. Remember that day we saw the four chickens dancing the conga?”

Bree rolled her eyes. “Hold on, let me get them. They were all out back staring at Garbo.”

“Bree, love, you left them with Garbo? We should hurry before one of them gets eaten.”

“Or somebody shoots poor Garbo.” Bree muttered as she headed towards the back of the house.

***

The four men were standing in a semi-circle under the large banyan tree in the backyard staring up in shock at the humongous rooster roosting in the low branches. One of the men would shift and Garbo would crow loudly. Bree and Tashy stopped at the door and stared at the scene for a moment, amusement evident on both of their faces. Finally, Bree grabbed the broom next to the door, stepped forward, and flailed it at the tree.

“Garbo! Quit harassing the guests. Shoo! Shoo you stupid rooster! Get outta the tree and go eat some bugs!” She nudged past Fenris and shook the broom at Garbo. “I said shoo!” The rooster gave a loud squawk of disapproval and fluttered from the tree. She kept the broom at the ready and shook it at Garbo when he made to peck at her. “Go on. No pecking. Barmy rooster. Island's full of them.” She muttered slightly and smiled at the guys. “Guys, this is Tashy...Tashy...this is...Tashy?”

Bree watched as her best friend wobbled, her face pale under her make-up. “That's...that's...that's...” she pointed at Anders and gibbered. Bree heard the name “Anders” right before Tashy leapt at the man. It was an impressive leap. Tashy was six feet if an inch and wearing four inch heels to boot. Anders' eyes grew wide as six feet of chocolaty-skinned woman wearing little more than a sarong was suddenly hurling toward him. There was a moment of shocked silence and then a whole lot more gibbering.

Bree sighed and started smacking Tashy with her broom.

Five minutes later and she had everybody separated and sitting in the living room. Tashy was still babbling to herself, but at least she wasn't assaulting Anders anymore. Anders was hiding slightly behind Garrett and trying to straighten his coat. Fenris had backed himself into a corner in the deep hope of turning invisible. Varric had found some paper and was writing it all down.

“Tashy, love. Your dreads. They are...um....they are...” Bree spread her fingers out and wiggled them. “Standing straight up. Can you calm down, straighten your dress, and stop rocking? Yes...good...now...start from the beginning. You know this man?”

“That's ANDERS!” Tashy squeaked and then started panting slightly. “HeblowsupachantryandisallaboutmagerightsandhereallylikescatsandyouknowhowmuchIlovehim...” 

Bree blinked and sighed. “TASHY!”

“He's in the game. THE ONE I LOVE TO PLAY.”

“The one you keep wanting me to play?” Bree scratched at her head and eyed Anders. “Wait...He's...the one who...”

“YES!”

“Huh. With the shoulders? And the spirit thingee and the clinic stuff?” Bree waved her hands around and watched Tashy nod like a crazy woman. Bree glanced back over at Anders. “Huh. Balls right there. Good on you for doing your thing and blowing that shit up. Don't hold with them institution type things. Not around here at any rate. What? Locking people up? That's...illegal.” Bree shrugged at the gaping men. “She talks nonstop about you guys. I know all about your exploits or whatever you call them. So are all of them from there, Tashy?”

“Ya...The one with the beard? He's Garrett Hawke, but everybody just calls him Hawke. He's their leader. And the shorter one with the chest hair...that's Varric.” Tashy sighed again and Bree readied herself to tackle her best friend. Tashy glanced at Bree and settled back. “And that's Fenris. He doesn't like Anders. Or Mages. He's pretty but a jerk.” 

The entire group looked at Fenris. Fenris tried to curl up in the chair he was perched on. Bree frowned at Tashy. “Nonsense. He's been nothing but sweet. Other than the hand in the dash...but hey, we all have our moments. And wait…I thought Hawke was a girl. Your Hawke is a girl. All tits and stupid jokes.”

Tashy snorted slightly. “Hawke can be a guy or a girl. And Fenris calls Anders an abomination.” Tashy glared at Fenris as if he was personally responsible for all that was wrong in the world.

“Yeah, well...” Bree struggled for a good comeback, her face scrunching up as she thought. “I got nothing. No idea. Look, how about we see what you brought over and let them try some clothing on. Right? Maybe not assault my guests, maybe not try to feel them up? They might be in a relationship, yeah?”

“Ooo..you with Hawke, Anders? Or…oh no…you aren’t with the broody elf are you?” Tashy leaned forward. “When you left Kirkwall, where were you living?”

“Er...Hightown?” Hawke said nervously. He glanced over at Varric, “Have I ever BEEN a woman?”

Varric shrugged at him. “Not that I know if. You’ve always had that fluffy beard. Maybe you hide your tits under your armor?”

“Arishok still around?”

“Er...yes?”

“Act 2! I wonder if he's done Anders quest yet.” Tashy waggled her eyebrows. “That Kiss!” Whooo. Makes me quiver. Right, clothing.” She hopped up and dragged a large bag into the house. “Here ya go. I'd better run. The Velvet Box isn't going to run itself.”

Bree rolled her eyes, accepted a hug, and ushered Tashy to the front door. “Oh, hey, Bree. Watch out for Fenris. He's not too stable this Act. What with Hadriana and then if he has sex and all that. Right? Right. Gotta go. Toodles!” Bree watched her friend stride down the driveway and then head down the street.


	4. You're an ELF!

Bree stood at the door for a second before turning and offering a weak laugh and hesitant smile. “So...Tashy. Brought you clothes! Ignore her. She's...exciteable.”

“What did she mean by a game? What game? And how did she know us? I think we should talk to her.”

Bree bit her lip. “Look, right now Tashy is heading to work. To the Velvet Box. The store she co-owns. We’ll have to hit up the shop later to take back any clothes that don’t fit. I’ll see if she can talk to you all then.” 

“Velvet box? What kind of store has a name like that?” Hawke asked as Anders' eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head at Bree.

“Er...a sex store. Yeah?”

“Sex...store. They sell sex?” Hawke was starting to stand up, interest on his face.

“They sell toys and clothes and lubricants and...you know...fetish items...” Bree found herself flushing under four sets of male eyes. “What? It's a well-run store, clean, not creepy...”

“And you shop there...” Anders added with a grin.

“Only on occasion.” she muttered, “desperate times, desperate measures. But before we go track Tashy down...let's see about some clothes. Yes? Yes!”

***

Thirty minutes late and Bree was starting to wonder if she could take any of these men out in public.

Anders had found a pair of board shorts that fit him. And a Hawaiian shirt, that he kept patting with a big grin. The shirt had large hibiscus flowers and small chickens on it. Bree had never seen such an ugly shirt on such a handsome man. He had tugged on a white tank under the shirt and had unbuttoned the monstrosity to show off the tank and his blonde chest hair. He looked...sexy...quirky sexy. His hair was all mussy and in his eyes, his clothing clung to him, and he had sexy legs. Bree sighed with envy at his legs.

Hawke had also found some board shorts. And a tank that read “I flexed and my sleeves fell off.” He kept flexing his arms and laughing. She would have rolled her eyes but Hawke had some well-defined arms. And legs. Where did these guys come from again? And that dark chest hair curling up from the neckline. She winced slightly when he winked at her...yep, public was going to be an issue.

Varric came out in cargo shorts. They were a little long, but they fit. He also had a Hawaiian shirt, more subdued with palm fronds on it, but still a Hawaiian shirt. Unlike Anders, he wasn't wearing anything under it, and he was wearing it half unbuttoned. Bree blinked at his chest hair, blinked at the gold chain around his neck, and made a mental note to not walk next to him lest somebody think he was her pimp.

Fenris...well. Fenris had on the one pair of jeans in the entire bag. They were skinny. They were black. They fit him perfectly. He was in a black t-shirt. A simple black t-shirt with no embellishment. The other three looked like crazed tourists from New Jersey. Fenris looked like he belonged in Miami out front of one of the punk clubs. She picked her jaw up off the floor, wiped the drool from her face, and hoped she didn’t start gibbering like Tashy.

All four of them had on socks and flip flops. She made them take the socks off.

***

Bree had shown everybody to their rooms. There had been a mild scuffle involving Anders and Garrett over sharing a room and the cat. Anders said he’d sleep on the couch if he couldn’t have Sam in the bed. Hawke had grumbled about cat hairs. After some pleading and one attempt to get Garrett to hold Sam, they both agreed to take the bedroom on the top floor at the back, provided the cat could come.

Bree had just shrugged and told them it was up to Sam.

Varric had declared the top front bedroom to be his. It had a wide desk and a view of the street. He had bounced a bit on the full size bed, commented that the mattress was pretty nice, and had started plundering the desk for paper and pencils. 

All four men had gaped at the bathroom. Bree had given a full instructional on toilet usage, shower usage, soap usage, and what not to flush. When she had gone downstairs, Garrett was giggling and flushing the toilet. 

She wasn’t surprised.

Fenris had followed her to the bedroom that sat next to hers on the ground floor. It overlooked the back garden and connected to her room through the bathroom. He had looked around with wide eyes, had been fascinated by the old-fashioned claw-footed tub, and had opened all the windows to let in the warm, muggy air. 

“You going to be ok in here next to me? I mean, strangers and all that.”

Fenris offered her a shy smile. “This is…amazing. The flowers and the smells. Unless you plan on attacking me, I think I’ll be alright.” He brushed his hair back from his face and Bree’s eyes zeroed in on his ear. Fenris watched her blink slowly and move towards him with her hand outstretched. “Ahh…Bree?”

“Your ear,” she whispered, “is pointy.” Her finger lightly brushed over the tip and she watched Fenris’ eyes widen. “It’s…real isn’t it? You have pointy ears. Real…pointy…ears…” She laughed a little and danced her fingers from the point down to his lobe.

His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her hand away. He coughed a little and flushed, “Ahh….I am an elf. You don’t have elves here?” He watched her tug against his firm grip. She shot him a challenging grin and slid her other hand into his hair to look at his other ear. “Bree…”

“No we don’t have elves. Your ears are amazing. I just want to pinch them. So pretty. You shouldn’t cover these things up. Wow. You’re going to drive the fantasy crowd insane.”

“Bree…” he nabbed her other hand and shook her slightly. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t fondle my ears. Unless you are planning on fondling the rest of me.” Fenris’ voice was dry and even, a slight curl to his lips. 

“Er…oh. OH! Oh. I’m…going to go into my bedroom, make some phone calls, try to ignore the fact that I just felt you up. So sorry. Ears.” She offered him a grin.

Just before she nipped out of his room she turned and waggled her eyebrows at him. “I don’t do full body fondling till I’ve at least had dinner with a guy. We can discuss after tonight. Yeah?”

The look on his face was priceless.


	5. Sex Toys and Other Fun Games

Bree had made phone calls to her reenactment friends about how to clean the sodden clothing, had called up a friend of a friend whose husband owned a forge to see about cleaning the swords, and had put a call in to see if anybody knew anybody who knew about crossbows. Then she changed. Tashy hated it when she showed up to the shop looking like a beach bum.

The guys were all in the front room waiting on her when she came out. The four sets of eyes suddenly zeroing in on her made her slowly back towards her bedroom. “What? What is it? There a bug on me or something?”

Garrett cleared his throat. “You look lovely,” he offered. 

“Oh. Um. Thanks? Tashy hates it when I show up looking like I just fell off the hobo boat.” She bit her lip and straightened the sundress with a wry smile. Knee length and swingy, the dress was colored with splotches of yellows and blues that swirled around the thin fabric. “What? You keep staring.”

“You aren’t…your…you aren’t…” Garrett sort of waved his hands up around his chest. “Is it wise to go out like that?”

She looked down at the dress, noted the spaghetti straps and low-cut front and gave Garrett a look. “A guy tries anything and I taze him, yeah? Look, no touch.”

“What is this taze thing you keep bringing up?” Varric asked with a confused look.

Bree pulled out the small tazer and pulled the trigger, laughed when the guys drew back from her in horror. “Tazer. You touch when I say no and you’re on the ground. Other than that, I can punch like nobody’s business when I get riled. I’m not too worried. I know how to avoid the louts. Come on. It’s not a far walk to the Velvet Box. I want to get this over so I can stop in at the rescue and then go find food. I’m starving.”

***

The Velvet Box sat three streets over and two up from the Banyan House on Eaton Street. Nestled in between a donut shop and a coffee shop advertising free Wi-Fi and Café Cubano, the store worked to fit in with its neighbors. The front windows displayed tasteful lingerie and some tame masks. The interior was a fetish-lover’s delight. Bree glanced at the guys, rolled her eyes up to the sky to pray for patience, and entered the store.

Cool, perfumed air enveloped her, followed by the overly muscled arms of Tashy’s co-owner, Phil. Phil picked her up, squeezed her, and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “Bree! Sweet cakes! What brings you by? Need another body wand?”

Bree face-palmed. “Phil, love. Put me down. Put me down. Put me down. Put. Me. Down. Oof…” She wobbled as she was dropped suddenly and Phil let out a high-pitched squeak. Bree shook her head, covered her mouth, and tried to decide if she should laugh or groan or just enjoy the spectacle.

Fenris had Phil by the scruff of his neck and was shaking the poor man.

“Ok. Hey. Fenris? No shaking of the Phil. He’s just exuberant. It’s totally ok. Right. Hi Phil. No, I don’t need a body wand today, thanks. I have a bag of clothing for Tashy.”

“You sure? Hey, is this your new man? You should get some…wait…I got in something new…” Phil rushed off towards the back for the store.

“You sure you’re ok?” Fenris had come over to her and was giving her an anxious once-over. She nodded absentmindedly at him and watched with alarm as Garrett picked up a giant black dildo and waved it at Anders. Anders shook his head and pointed at something that was pink and looked vaguely bunny-shaped. Anders pushed something on the item and both men watched with expressions of horror and delight as it lit up, vibrated, and the ears wiggled. 

“Er…” She blinked and realized Fenris had moved right into her line of sight. They were the same height, so she had a clear view into those big, green eyes. “Yes? What am I agreeing to?” 

Fenris’ face slowly split into a smile. “I asked if you were alright.”

“Yes?” 

He chuckled and moved away, his face heating at the display they were standing near. “Bree…what are these things?” He was pointing at the display. 

Bree cleared her throat, noted all four pairs of eyes were staring at her again, and figured what the hell, “vibrating butt plugs.” She was saved from having to explain that by Phil and Tashy. Phil was waving a package at her. Tashy was grinning toothily and striding towards Anders.

“Here you go, Bree. For you and your new man. On the house. Brand new. You’ll have to give us a review. Tell us what you think.” Phil beamed at her and Fenris.

Bree fought off the urge to punch Phil in the face. She looked down at the package and then back at Phil, her cheeks heating. “Er…what is this?”

“Oh – it’s a vibrating cock ring. That’s not the new thing, I just thought you guys would enjoy it.”

“Not that…the other thing…”

“Vibrating nipple covers?”

“Phil…”

“Try them. Tell me if they work. You know I don’t enjoy that sort of thing or I’d try them myself. And Tashy refuses me. Every day. Refuses me.”

Bree looked down at the pink box and then at the little black box. “I don’t need a vibrating cock ring. I lack that equipment.”

“He doesn’t…does he? Oh Lord…did I? Oh I am so sorry! My pronouns! I have something to fix that right up!” Phil went rushing to the back of the store again, leaving Bree with her hands full of sex toys and the guys all staring at her with varying faces of amusement and shock.

Fenris glanced at Bree, “Did you just insinuate that I lacked the proper male parts?”

Bree cleared her throat, “He thinks you’re a girl now. I’m sorry.”

Varric coughed and pulled out his sheaf of papers to scribble something down, much to Fenris’ chagrin. The two of them started arguing, Fenris grabbing for the papers.

Shaking her head, she put the boxes on the counter and turned to Tashy. “Tashy. We need to talk about how to get these guys home.”

“You want to send them home? Why? It’s ANDERS!”

“Tashy…”

“Right. Right. Look, where were you guys when you ended up here?”

“Wounded Coast, in some little cave. We were fighting two dragons and a desire demon.”

“Hmm…What happened specifically?”

Anders scratched at his stubble, eyes still on the vibrating dildo bunny thing, “I was in the middle of casting a spell when Fenris got knocked into me by a dragon tail. We both fell against the altar set in the back. I think something sloshed. There was a flash and the four of us ended up here.”

Bree raised her eyebrow at Tashy. Tashy pondered for a moment and nodded. “You need Father, Bree. He’d know about that.”

“Right…should have thought of him sooner. Thanks Tashy. Come by for dinner this week, yeah? I’ll grill up some fish.”

“Dinner with Anders?” she squealed. “I’ll find my good dress.”

“Can we get the pink demon bunny toy? You know…just…curious…” Anders was waving the vibrating bunny toy at her. 

“Fuck me. Yeah, why the hell not. Anybody else want something? Butt plug? Nipple clamps? Lubricant?” muttered Bree. She could only sigh when Phil rushed up to her with a “found it!” and another box, this one open to display a large, flesh-colored dildo.


	6. Fenris Flirting

Mornings were one of Bree’s favorite times of the day. The air hadn’t developed that sticky heaviness that hit around mid-day, and the flowers were just opening to release their heady perfumes in the garden. Combined with the coffee smells spilling from her stove-top espresso maker and the bacon sizzling, Bree was a happy woman. Kenny Chesney was singing about tequila, Bree picking up the female singer’s part and swaying to the beat as she checked on the bread toasting in the oven. 

Ten days. She had the guys with her for ten days. The Voodoo Priest and part-time faith healer, Father, also known as Herman, was in Des Moines for the birth of his fifth grandchild and wouldn’t be back till the following Saturday. His assistant, Sparky, was minding the booth in his stead. Sparky could read tarot and throw the bones, but he couldn’t figure out something this complex. In fact, the entire island would prefer him to not even throw the bones. After that last waterspout sighting he had been banned from practicing voodoo on the beach.

Key West craziness. 

She worried over what to do with the guys. She had dragged them to the Key West Cat Rescue after the sex store and had endured an hour of Anders petting each cat. Then she had dragged them to the Conch Shack for dinner. Garrett had eaten twenty conch fritters by himself. Varric had drank ten beers and asked if they were going to a bar. It was clear that she needed food and alcohol in the house. She also needed some distraction from the ample amount of hot men currently sleeping under her roof. She needed to be thinking of grocery lists and how to keep them occupied not wondering what they looked like naked.

The music slowed, Kenny singing about seven days and romance. She sang to her spatula, her eyes closing as she swayed to the gentle melody. Lost in the song, she didn’t hear Fenris stop in the doorway.

Fenris came to a stop at the sight of Bree singing into what looked like a cooking utensil. She was dressed in a thin t-shirt…just a thin t-shirt. His eyes slid from the top of her disheveled red hair to the tips of her naked feet. Her skin was golden and freckled, even her knees he noticed with amusement. She was a curvy, funny, rather strange woman. She raised her hand as she really got into the song and the shirt pulled up to show off rather sensible smalls that were plain white. He leaned against the door, enjoying the show.

Bree wiggled when the next song came on, spinning around to grab at a plate and stopped at the sight of Fenris in the doorway. “Er…how long have you been there?”

“You have a lovely voice.” He moved into the room, eyeing her shirt from the front and trying to not stare at her breasts. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“No…just deep in thought while making bacon. You all do eat bacon, yes?” 

“Yes, or at least I do.” Fenris moved closer to her. “What is in the pot?”

She eyed him, “Coffee.”

Fenris figured he should stop, he should probably stop advancing and flirting. He would eventually be back in Kirkwall. He had things to do, people to track down, a past to deal with. Of course, here in the fragrant kitchen with Bree, Kirkwall seemed very far away. And she was very tempting. He moved closer to her. “Café?” He asked.

“Yeah. You know, coffee.” She turned from him to flip bacon onto the plate and add more to the hot pan. She jolted when one of his hands pulled the plate from her hands to put on the table. “Fenris?” 

He turned her to face him, his eyes searching her face. “Bree…you are very tempting in that shirt.”

Bree looked down at her t-shirt, back up to Fenris and huffed a laugh. “Sorry, I’ll put on more clothes if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“That’s not what I said. I said you were very tempting.” He leaned forward and whispered against her lips, “Maybe too tempting.” He offered her a brief smile and then he was turning to leave. “I’ll go wake the others for breakfast. You may wish to put on pants before Hawke comes down.”

She watched him walk out of the kitchen, surprise on her face. “Yeah…” was all she could think to say.

***

In the end, Fenris couldn’t rouse the other guys. Varric had fallen asleep wrapped around his crossbow. He had muttered at Fenris before returning to snoring. Fenris had peeked into Garrett and Anders’ room and slowly closed the door. There was no way he was going to walk into that room and shake one of the set of naked shoulders that were above the covers. He had gone back to tell Bree, amused that she was now in tiny shorts and a tank. He wasn’t sure that was much better.

They ate in the backyard under the banyan tree. He listened to her talk about her grandma, her grandma’s art, and how her folks all lived up north. She told him how Nana and her had been close, about summers spent lazing in the ocean and helping her Nana with her art shop. How Nana had come from old, old Miami money and had moved to Key West to get away from the crazy Miami lifestyle. She told him about how her parents had expected her to go to school and get a real job, how angry they had been when Nana had left the house and her money to Bree, and how Bree didn’t talk to them anymore. She spoke about it with a carefree wave of her hand, a dismissive attitude offset by slightly sad eyes. 

Then she asked about him and he found himself talking about slavery and his tattoos. About a sister he barely remembered. About mages and magic, Kirkwall and Hawke, his old master and scores to settle. She propped her chin on her fist and listened to him with wide eyes. By the time he was done she was teary-eyed and sniffling into her napkin.

He watched her clear the table, her eyes reddened from crying, and wondered if he shouldn’t have kept it all to himself. That thought ended the moment she threw herself at him, squeezing him in a tight, full-body hug. He had patted at her back while she murmured about how this Kirkwall sounded terrible and was he sure he wanted to go back? At his tentative yes, she had started laughing and called him an idiot.

She dragged him to a local clothing store and loaded up on basics for everybody. She teased him about his penchant for pants and talked him into shorts and short sleeves. When he pointed to his tattoos she had laughed and told him they were sexy and then threw several tank tops at him. She left with three bags of clothing for the boys and two new swimsuits for her. 

She dragged him grocery shopping. She found him amusing, his eyes wide and jaw slightly slack at the sight of all the food. She set about filling a basket with various sundries, asking Fenris what he liked to eat and rolling her eyes when he said “red wine.” She told him that wasn’t food and he told her she was free to be wrong about that. They left the grocery store bickering and pushing two full carts.

If the grocery store had bowled Fenris over, the liquor store had nearly slayed him. She thought he was going to faint. She had bought up three cases of red wine, even though she didn’t touch the stuff. Then laid in an ample supply of beer, whiskey, rum, and some white wine. She watched Fenris turn his nose up at her favorite Zin and stuck her tongue out at him. He had raised an eyebrow and told her she would pay for that. She had laughed about that for a good two minutes.

By the time they had returned to the house they were on the fast track to being best friends. He had stopped squawking at her driving and she had only had to smack him once for turning blue. They pulled in to see his three companions all standing on the front porch in various stages of dress, all looking distressed. Bree had taken one look at the guys and had put them to work hauling in the goods.


	7. Beach Kisses

Bree rolled over onto her stomach and bit her lip in amusement at Anders and Garrett. Anders was tugging Garrett into the ocean, one teeny step at a time. She had slathered them both with sunblock – had slathered them all with sunblock – and Garrett had one-upped the group by slathering zinc oxide on his nose. All the running around on the beach had smeared it across his face. He looked like a rebel hoodlum. A rebel hoodlum currently shuffling into the ocean like a little kid…it made Bree’s lips twitch in amusement. 

Varric had appropriated the umbrella and was currently shuffling through papers. He had on a swim suit and a t-shirt, had made a face at the water, and had declared himself ruler of the umbrella. Bree had acquiesced and laid her towel out in the sun. Fenris had joined her.

Her eyes slid over to Fenris, took in the lean lines of his body, and then slid back to watch Anders and Garrett. Fenris had on a swim suit, at her insistence. It hung low on his hipbones. He had nice hipbones. Her eyes slid back over to take in said hipbones, slid up his body and met his knowing eyes, and flicked back to the water. She bit her lip, looked back at him, and jumped up. “Come on, let’s go swimming.”

“First of all, I don’t know how to swim. Secondly, I don’t know if I want you near Garrett looking like that.”

“Like what? I’m covered.”

“Barely,” mumbled Varric. 

Bree glanced down at her bright blue two-piece. “All of my naughty bits are covered.” She declared. “I like this swimsuit. It’s pretty. It’s blue. It’s got a little ruffle over the chest that's pretty...what's not to like?” She shook her shoulders, the ruffle stitched over the top fluttering.

“That ruffle is a hazard.”

Bree scoffed at Varric and tugged at Fenris. “Come ON! I want to go in the water. Get UP!” She tugged at him, her feet slipping in the sand. Fenris grinned and tugged back. She lost her balance and fell on him. “Ack! Sand! Sand in my suit!” She wiggled and ended up sprawled across his legs and laughing. “I got sand in my suit.”

“Is that a problem?”

“It’s gonna worm its way up into my bits. Fucking sand in my bits. You know how hard it is to get sand OUT of your bits? No…you don’t. Come on, Fenris? Please? I’ll hold your hand and everything.” She pushed herself up and leaned against his chest, batted her eyelashes at him. “Come on…you know you wanna…”

“I want to what?” He was laughing at her now, his eyes dancing. “You are ridiculous.”

Bree bounced on his lap, causing him to grimace slightly. “Go swimming! What did you think I was going to say? Have hot monkey sex?”

Varric licked the end of his pencil and perked up. “What’s a monkey? Hot sex? Tell me more?”

“How do you live with him?” she asked Fenris as she glared at Varric. “He writes everything down. You must have no secrets. I’d burn his papers when he wasn’t looking.” She tapped a beat on Fenris’ chest, glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and tickled her fingers down to his stomach. “Feeeenrisss. I want to go swimming. With you!”

He nabbed her hand with his before she could tickle lower and tugged her against his chest. “I’ll go swimming on one condition.” She gave him a bright look, her eyes challenging him. He leaned in to whisper against her ear, watching Varric eyeing them. Her face pinked and then she laughed and pushed at him.

“Naughty. You’re naughty. I like you. Fine. Deal.” She hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand, this time successfully pulling him out of the sand. “Ready?”

Varric watched with curious eyes as she led Fenris down to the water. When she got behind Garrett, who still hadn’t made it past the ankle-deep water, she tapped his shoulder and posed with her hands on her hips and her chest pushed out. “Hey Garrett…” she called. Garrett whipped his head around, his eyes lighting up. “Hey Garrett…”

“Yes?” he asked her, his eyes traveling down her body. She gave him a moment to look and then she grabbed his swim trunks and tugged. 

“You’re it!” She yelled as she pantsed him, burst into manic laughter, and ran into the ocean. Fenris snickered. Anders blinked and burst out laughing. Garrett stood in the ocean with his swim trunks half down and gawked at her. 

“Was that a come-on?” He asked hopefully, tugging his shorts back up.

***

Fenris stood chest-deep in the water and watched Bree paddle around him. “That wasn’t what I said to do.”

“You didn’t say to pants Garrett?” She teased at him, splashing water into his hair.

Fenris growled slightly and tugged her to him, “No. I believe I said you had to give me a kiss. I came in anyway because Garrett was starting to try to pants everybody.”

She laughed, “So close to seeing you without those shorts.” She waggled her eyebrows at him. “Naughty. Asking for a kiss.”

“I am in the ocean.” Fenris raised an eyebrow. “Pay up.”

“Are you always this demanding? You know, Tashy said you were pretty stick-in-the-mud, not a flirt. You were…broody and tortured. You aren’t. You’re funny and you flirt. You're...naughty.” She let the waves bump her against his chest. “What gives?”

“I doubt Tashy really knows any of us, Bree. How does she know if I like to flirt? Maybe I don’t want to flirt with her. And it feels different here. Nothing hurts...nothing...is like Kirkwall. And I don’t brood…I’m just…”

“Broody…” she giggled at him when he growled again. “And growly. Sexy. Oh fine. Here.” She brushed her lips against his in a quick, light, friendly kiss. “There. One kiss.”

“That was not a kiss.” Fenris said. 

“Yes it was! You didn’t specify what kind of kiss! That was a perfectly decorous brushing of lips” she said haughtily.

Fenris muttered something in a language she didn’t understand and then cupped the back of her head. Her eyes widened and then closed when he pulled her into a full, open-mouthed kiss. Her brain short-circuited at the feeling of his tongue brushing against hers. She was pretty sure she whined a bit when he wrapped a leg around one of hers to hold her against him. Then his other hand was cupping her ass and she gave in, shoved her hands into his hair, threw caution to the wind, and kissed him back. 

They were both panting a bit when the kiss ended. She was acutely aware of his hard-on teasing over her mound. She was also aware that perhaps this swimsuit didn’t offer as much coverage as she had thought, judging by his eyes on her hardened nipples. The drifted with the waves for a minute, silent, and then she giggled. 

“Wow.”

“Wow?” Fenris slid his other hand down her back and grabbed at her hipbone. “That’s one word for it.”

“Hey Fenris.” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “You keep this up and I’m going to have to jump you tonight when the guys go to bed.”

“You always this forward?” he asked her as he flexed his hand over her hip and thought of her naked and in his bed.

“Nope. Maybe. I don’t know. Been a while since I had a man catch my eye. You’ve caught both of them. Women don’t have to wait on the man, you know. We have brains. We know when we want something. I’m a big girl and everything.” She winked at him, wiggled out of his grip and swam away a bit. “I might make you wait. Might make you sweat it out.” Her eyes danced at him

He watched her for a moment, his eyes sparking with heat. When he spoke, it was with a completely serious tone of voice, “You could try. Between the two of us, I bet you’ll cave first.” He grinned when she gaped at him for a moment. “Or maybe I’ll just take the decision from you.” 

She watched him walk from the ocean and go back to his towel and thought perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad thing if he just showed up in her bed tonight.


	8. Dirty Dancing Leads to Elven Jealousy

Bree pulled open the door to Joe's Tap Room and grinned when the bartender looked up and yelled “BREE!” Bree waved and ushered in the guys. 

“Hey Tabby. What's hanging? Anything going on tonight?”

“Gotta band going on later on the Sloppy Joe stage. Not much right now. What's up with you? Hey guys, whatcha havin?”

Bree grinned as the guys looked around the bar and then at her. “Four Cigar City's and one Angry Balls, heavy on the whiskey.” She slid onto a barstool and pointed at the four next to her. Fenris shoved Garrett away and took the stool closest to Bree. Garrett grumbled and sat next to Fenris. 

Anders leaned over to Bree and asked in a whisper, “Do they have anything besides beer and hard alcohol? I can't get drunk...”

Bree raised her eyebrow and turned to Tabby, “Make that three Cigar Citys, one Angry Balls, and one straight Orchard.” 

“Got it. Three cigars, one balls, and an apple. Want any food?”

“Are you shitting me? I took them for pizza. They ate four pies by themselves. One a piece. It was...amazing. Amazing. I shoulda sold tickets.”

Tabby laughed. “Who are the guys? Hey, sweet tats! Who gets the cigars and who gets the apple?”

“Just some friends from out of town. You know, here for a week or so.” Bree got the drinks distributed and took a long sip from hers. “Damn Tabby, this is half whiskey!”

“You said you wanted extra spicy, hon. You want me to make it again?”

“Naw, this will just push me out onto the dance floor faster.” Bree winked at Fenris. “Adolfo and Diego here tonight?” 

“Probably. You'll see them if the band gets fired up. Your men going to let you dance with them?”

“Pft. Yeah.” Bree waved her hand, noting that four sets of eyes were now trained on her. “Or...maybe...I'll say maybe.” She grinned at the guys and took another big sip of her cider. “Not like they can stop me, yeah?”

***

Couple hours later and Bree was wiggling on her bar stool in time to the music, hip bumping up against Fenris. She was watching the tv over the bar, the one that showed the dance floor. It had taken half an hour to explain to the guys what the tv was even for. She had taken a trip to the bigger bar, stepped onto the dance floor, and waved just to prove her point.

Other than Anders, who was sipping lightly at his cider, the guys were going through booze like it was their last day on earth. Varric had produced a deck of cards and was playing some crazy game with Fenris and Garrett...something called Wicked Grace. It looked like some mutant version of poker, a game Bree definitely stayed away from. Every so often, Anders would ask to be dealt in. He would play a couple hands, frown, and then go back to drinking. 

Bree was just about to call it a night when a hand fell on her shoulder and she found herself pulled back against a muscled chest. “Bree, sweet thing. Here you are! Diego! I told you she'd be back here. Come dance, love.”

Bree turned and looked into the velvet brown eyes of the man behind her and grinned. “You're late, Adolfo.”

“Diego had work, sweet thing. Come on. Dance with us.”

Fenris had turned away from the game and starting to glower a bit. She glanced at him and quirked up her lips. “A dance, Adolfo. I have guests, yeah? It's rude to leave them for a booty grind, yeah?”

Diego came over and tugged her completely off the stool. “One dance, sexy. Then I should get home anyway. Got a full day tomorrow.”

Fenris watched with narrowed eyes as she laughed and let them pull her into the other bar.

Four sets of eyes flew to the tv screen. The music was thumping heavily, the dance floor full. Bree appeared on the screen being led by one of the guys. She laughed at something and then let herself be pulled against him. All four men blinked when the man grabbed her hips, pulled her in tight and started doing something that looked less like dancing and more like fornicating. When the second man joined them, Varric actually forgot to write. He was too busy gawking at the screen.

Bree was in the middle of laughing at a joke when Diego was pulled from her back. She blinked, turned to see what had happened, and came face-to-face with Fenris. Adolfo leaned over her shoulder, took a good look at Fenris, and shoved her at him. “You didn't tell me you had a new man, sweet thing. About time.”

“I didn't realize I had a new man,” she murmured as she tried to untangle herself from Fenris' arms. He tightened his grip on her, gave Adolfo a stern look, and started walking her back toward the beer bar. It took Bree about two seconds to realize he wasn't going to let her finish her dance. 

“Fenris...stop.” She dug her heels in and tugged at his hand. “Fenris, please. Stop and talk to me.”

“What was that, Bree?” his voice was gravely, angry. “Right in front of me after today...”

“What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!”

Fenris looked up and down the small hallway they were in and then shoved her back against the wall, pined her there with his body, “The men,” bit out. 

“Adolfo and Diego?” She started laughing, her head drooping forward to rest on his shoulder. Fenris blinked at her response. “Oh my. Oh. I'm sorry! They're together, Fenris. They don't like women like that.”

Fenris looked chagrined. “What?”

“I dance with them when I come here because they don't grope me. We get some sweaty dirty dancing in, have some fun, and nobody has to worry about hurt feelings or bruised egos. Oh my god. I'm so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I am not dating them, that's for sure. Adolfo is a flirt. And Diego is expensive to be around. Plus, they both like drama. Though...apparently you do too...”

Fenris flushed, “I apologize for overstepping any boundaries...”

“Hey...Fenris. It's ok. You didn't know. Is that how it's handled where you're from? How very...white knight. Maybe a bit heavy-handed. And...um...you probably shouldn't just drag people around. But still...heh. Barbarian-ish.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Very flattering, actually. That you would do that for me.”

Fenris turned his head and caught her lips with his. She bit down on his bottom lip, sucked it into her mouth. The kiss went from zero to sixty in a heartbeat with Bree being pressed full-body into the wall as he devoured her. He broke the kiss slowly. “I think we should head back to the house.” His voice was hoarse.

“No argument here,” was the best she could come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sloppyjoes.com/joes-tap-room/  
> So you can see the bar they were at!
> 
> Cigar City Maduro (Tampa, FL) – Northern English-style brown ale with some American affectations. Maduro features flaked oats in the malt bill which imparts a silky body and works to mesh the roasted, toasted and chocolate components together in Maduro’s complex malt profile. ABV 5.5%.
> 
> An Angry Balls is an Angry Orchard Apple Cidar with a shot of Fireball floating on top. YUMMY!


	9. Fenris

It had taken some doing. Garrett and Varric were pretty entrenched at the bar, but Bree had finally convinced everybody to head back. Anders was the most sober of the group, hardly surprising since he had only managed two ciders in the several hours they had been there. He had given Fenris a look and then wrapped an arm around Bree. 

“So,” he grinned down at her. “Fenris and you? Fast...very fast...”

“I don't know what you are talking about.” She murmured, her lips curving into a little smile. “None.”

He chuckled, tucked her closer to his side, and glanced over at Fenris. “Just...look. Fenris and I, we don't see eye to eye in Kirkwall. But here, there's no...nothing...it's not Kirkwall. I just don't want to see either of you hurt. We are going home, you know.”

“Yeah.” Bree bit her lip. “But I can enjoy it while you all are here, yeah?”

He laughed a bit and squeezed her again, “Yeah.”

***

Bree sat on her bed and pondered the door to the bathroom. She could easily barge through the bathroom and into Fenris' room. She bit her lip and stared harder at the door. When nothing happened, she rolled her eyes at herself and stood to open the bed.

The door opened and Fenris stood for a moment just inside the bathroom. Their eyes met and she could feel the smile curling up her face. She cocked a hip, arched an eyebrow, and motioned for him to come in. “I thought you were going to chicken out.”

Fenris took in her ratty t-shirt and bare legs and shook his head. “Not at all. Just giving you time to change your mind.”

“Change my mind?” She scoffed as she moved towards him. “Not likely. I know my mind, thank you very much.” 

He intercepted her, tugged her against him. “Oh? Do you?” One of his hands gripped her hair and tugged her head back. For a brief second, she let him hold her there and then she lunged at him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

He staggered, got a grip on her hips, and pushed her back against the wall. Bree giggled when he bit down on her neck, her hips wiggling in his hands as she struggled to find purchase. Finally, she dropped one leg to the ground and wrapped the other around his waist. Braced against the wall, she rubbed herself over the front of his boxers, her breath coming in short pants as he bit a line down her neck to the top of her shirt. He mumbled something about clothing, gripped the shirt in one hand, and tugged forcefully.

The remnants of the shirt fluttered around her. She didn't care. His lips had found one breast and he was doing something with this teeth and tongue that had her making noises she didn't think had ever come out of her mouth. She pressed against him and tried to tug him closer to her, tried press her wet heat against his erection. She felt maddened by his mouth, by his hands, by his lips. 

She finally settled on wordless pleas and hair tugging. Her fingers brushed his ears and he let out a hissed breath. His head came up and his mouth was back on hers, her tongue sucked into his mouth. His hands fumbled at her panties, tugged at them once, twice. There was a flash of his tattoos and a brief rough pain and her panties were being tossed over his shoulder. His hand cupped her and at the feel of bare skin, he broke the kiss to stare at her.

His eyes slid down her body, over her full breasts, down her gently curved tummy, to her bare mound and widened. He gripped her thighs in his hands and spread her to his gaze. He struggled for a moment, finally releasing her thighs to tug off his boxers. Before she could think, he had her back in his arms, pressed against this wall, his cock thrusting into her.

Dear Jesus God, she thought in a single moment of lucidity. That was it, the last of her coherent thoughts as he tilted her hips, held her open, and pounded into her. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming as the pleasure ratcheted up. He growled at the feeling of her teeth. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he bit out. She did and found that one of his hands was now free to pull her head back so he could suck at her neck. The feeling of his teeth combined with the non-stop friction of his cock had her straining against him. 

“Fenris...I...I...” she panted, nearly whining with need. 

His lips traveled up her neck to her ear. He bit down and chuckled when she devolved into cursing. “Hold on,” he whispered and tugged her away from the wall.

They fell onto the bed, rolled, and she came up on top. She grinned and clamped her thighs around his, seating herself fully on his cock. His eyes widened when she started moving, her head thrown back as pleasure shivered down her spine. He teased a hand down her stomach, slid his fingers over the bare skin of her mound, and then rubbed tightly over her clit. She gasped, shuddered, dug her nails into his shoulders. With a final cry, she came. 

He watched her writhe, his fingers toying with her till she sobbed. He was still so hard in her and she couldn't do much more than droop over him. He cradled her for a moment and then gripped her hips and rolled them again. Above her now, he let himself go, panting as he spilled himself into her.

They lay there in a sweaty tangle, Bree gently rubbing a hand down his back. Fenris stirred enough to move most of his weight off of her. He tugged her tightly against him, his legs tangling with hers, and snuggled her. They were asleep within minutes.


	10. But then Anders...

Garbo's cranky rooster crowing woke Bree. Blinking owlishly at the clock, she dragged a hand over her cheek to wipe off the drool. The numbers on the clock refused to come into focus. She ached, her back and thighs sore, as if she had tried to bike the island during afternoon hours. She lay there, blinking, and started when a warm hand slid down her back to cup her ass. 

“Morning,” Fenris mumbled. He squeezed her flesh and moved over her to press a kiss to the back of her neck. His weight settled along her back and she instinctively spread her thighs a bit to cradle his morning wood. He murmured something, something in a strange language, and returned to nuzzling her neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“Whazzit?” She blinked again. Her brain, which had just started to boot up for the day, slowly shut back down at the feeling of his body sliding over her back. “Tease...” was the most she could get out before he kissed a line down her back and turned her. Now on her back, she stared muzzily at the ceiling, still sleep addled. 

That ended the moment is tongue slid into her. She gasped, her body arching, heat flaring up from her core. She had never experienced brain gibber during sex, but there was nothing but gibbering and static and white lights as he nibbled over her bare lips and suckled on her clit. When he slid two fingers into her, she made the most girly, gaspy, breathy sounds that ended on a pleading whine of “don't stop don't stop” that had him laughing roughly against her sex. 

She swore she'd murder him, leave him out for Garbo to peck, if he didn't keep going. Her hands tugged on his hair, pressed his face against her, found one ear and pinched at the tip. That caused him to glide up her body and nab her hands, to press them over her head and hold her in place. He offered her a wicked smile before his cock slid into her.

And that had been exactly what she needed to tip her over the cliff. Wailing his name, she bucked under him, writhed and twisted as she came. He watched her with narrowed eyes, his lips in a tight line of concentration as he thrust into her. About the time she went lax, he released her hands and gripped legs, pushed them up against her chest and started moving with fast, deep thrusts. He gasped once, her name, and then spilled himself into her.

She lay back on the bed, her body a loose puddle, and her mind was just about to offer up a slide show about how getting pregnant from the not-from-our-world-definitely-an-elf was not exactly a “family approved” activity when he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. The full on post-coital cuddle, combined with whispered words of affection, pretty much stopped the worry train and ramped up the “oh no, I like him” thoughts.

He stopped those thoughts by kissing her.

“Morning,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Is that how you greet all of your lovers?” She turned her head to look at him.

“I haven't had any. You are the first I can remember having.” His eyes shadowed. 

“Hey...hey. No. No post-sex brooding. Yeah? You don't get to make me scream like that and then brood. No way. Hey, it's not a big deal. New memories are good ones, yeah? This will be a good one.” When he closed his eyes she wormed her way out of his arms and straddled his abdomen to look him straight in the face. “People have crappy pasts, yeah? Everybody has something that sucks. You have an extra dozen helpings, yeah? Crappy. But that was the past. Today is today. And it started with mind-blowing sex and a cuddle. Yeah, alright, I just slept with a guy I found on a rock.” Her face screwed up at that thought, then she grinned, “Point is, it's a good day. And if you are lucky, you'll get to experience it again tomorrow morning.”

Fenris' face had slowly relaxed as she talked. “Hmm...do this again tomorrow morning? That would be...acceptable. Yes.” He smoothed a hand from her shoulder to her wrist. “Why do you not have curls?” 

“Curls...” She gave him a look. “What...oh! Oh...” She blushed a bit. “Er. Well, you know. I spend most of my days in a bathing suit.”

“And?”

“I shave? To keep nice and tidy. I hate waxing. Hate lying on that table letting some stranger pour hot wax on my bits, yeah? So I shave. Why? Do you hate it?”

Fenris' eyes heated a bit as he looked at the bare skin of her sex. “Hate is not a word I would ever associate with your bare mound, Bree. We should go clean ourselves before I decide to spend the day with my head between your thighs.” He gently moved her and got up, stretched, and stalked to the bathroom.

“Is that an option?” Called Bree on a laugh.

***

Bree walked out to the backyard with her arms full of plates, grinning when Anders ran to nab them from her. “Morning Anders, thanks.” She watched him deposit the dishes on the table and return to her. “Sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. Hawke...Garrett...is still asleep. I'll get him up in a bit. Where's Fenris?”

Bree rolled her eyes. “He discovered the bubble bath. He's soaking. Something about his tattoos and the warm water. He'll be out in a little bit.” She went to walk back into the kitchen and was stopped by a hand on her arm. “Yeah?”

“You alright?” There was a flare of light and then warmth skimming through her. She blinked and looked into his face. “It's alright. I'm not hurting you. I wouldn't.”

“What is it?” she whispered in awe.

“Healing magics. Just...I...heard you this morning. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

She watched him flush and back away from her. Tilting her head, she took in his bare feet and loose shorts, his scruff, his tired but kind eyes. “No wonder Tashy has the world’s biggest crush on you. You're a big softy. A big, sexy softy. You still got that Justice guy in your head?”

“Yes. Though he's quiet here. Something about not understanding this world. There isn't the injustice here that there is in Kirkwall.”

That made her laugh a bit, “Oh, there is. It's the same but it isn't. If you're different, you're shunned. Or worse. Though Key West is better than most places about that. We're all a bit nutters down here, yeah?”

Anders moved back to her, brushed his hand over her cheek and down her neck. She felt that warm burst again. “You like him, don't you.”

“I like all of you. Even Garrett.” She stilled when his fingers rubbed over her pulse. 

“What will you do when he leaves?” His looked into her eyes, his shadowed. “When we all do?”

“Live.” she said with a smile. “Cry a bit. Eat donuts. Maybe play the game...dream of you...sit on the beach and look at the rocks. Life isn't fair, Anders. You gotta grab the good when it comes. I'm grabbing this with two hands and my toes, yeah?”

He startled her with a gentle kiss. Like the warm silk of his healing, his lips slid over hers with a tender glide that made everything tingle. She stood there, slightly unsure, when he moved back. “We'd all protect you, Bree. I'm here if you need an ear or...anything else.” 

She watched him walk to the table and take a seat, tilt his head up to the sun's rays and exhale in relaxation. Her tongue touched her bottom lip as she pondered what had just happened.

 _Grab life with both hands,_ she thought. _Don't let go of the good. Don't question serendipity._ Nana would be crowing with delight.


	11. Well, We Can't Unsee That

Fridays. Friday was artist day. After the wake-up-to-mind-blowing-sex followed by kisses-by-Anders, Bree was ready for some quirky that didn't involve strange men who were about a billion times better than any found...well...anywhere.

She had pried Varric and Garrett from bed. It hadn't been too hard with Varric. She had stuck her head in his room, a large mug of coffee in her hand, and told him that if he wanted a chance to meet other writers, he'd get up. He had hopped from the bed, groaned, and then offered her wealth and fame for the coffee. She had just handed him the cup and laughed.

Garrett had been a bit more difficult. She had tried opening the window and yelling at Garbo. She had tried poking him. She had tried tugging the blankets off, ice cubes, singing loudly, and jumping on the bed. What woke him was her leaning over and blowing in his ear. Sadly, it had resulted in her being pinned by the bearded man and subjected to her third toe-curling kiss of the day.

What was it with these guys? Were all the guys in Kirkwall like this? How did anybody get anything DONE?

She had floundered about under him, stilled when she realized he was naked, and then huffed with laughter when he offered her an innocent grin and a wink. She really couldn't stay mad him. She really didn't want to stay under him at the moment, though. Her brain offered up the tempting idea of all of four of them in her bed and she proceeded to have a long argument with herself about self-restraint.

In the back of her mind, a little voice told her she'd be an idiot to not try it before they all went home.

Nana had taught Bree one very important life lesson before she passed on. A lesson Bree clung to: Life Happens Once. Sometimes life dumps crap all of over you – like families that don't accept you or losing the one person who fully understands you. Sometimes life gifts you with joy and excitement – like these men. Nana would have told her, in that arch tone of voice she got when Bree was over-thinking something, to either go with the flow or get out of the ocean. If she didn't think she could handle the current, she should stay out of it. And she had jumped into this current feet first.

Anders had saved her from further Garrett snuggling. She had thanked Anders, told Garrett to put pants on, and tried to not peek when the big man climbed from bed.

Mind-numbingly handsome. All of them. It was...sinful...that they existed in another world. Safer, but sinful.

***

“What is this place again?” Varric asked as he got out of the car. He eyed the building and garden warily. The group could hear laughter in the distance, soft music, and chatting.

“One of the local artist colonies that are dotted along the Keys. Nana was a founding member of this one. It started out with five painters and has grown to include writers, sculptures, and some musicians. We allow all artists to join. I come by on Fridays.” She grinned Varric, “Sometimes I paint bad paintings. Sometimes I do poses.”

“Poses?” Fenris reached for her hand, his eyes full of curiosity. 

“You'll see,” was all she said.

She showed Varric to the writer's corner, an airy room with a view of the garden. It was filled with soft chairs, tables, bookshelves, and people scribbling. A few had laptops, and when Varric had asked about them Bree had told him that was a discussion for later. Most scribbled on pads of paper, showing off paragraphs and asking for advice. Varric had found a comfortable chair, sat down, and found himself pulled into a conversation about plot points and adventure stories. When they left him he was waving his arms and talking animatedly to two young women. 

The other three men followed her to the painting garden. Covered by a large canopy, the garden featured a circle of easels and stools around a center platform that was currently empty. The stools were mostly full and everybody was mixing paint and setting out brushes. An older woman met her at the edge of the pavilion with a smile.

“Bree, so glad you came. We need a model. Can you, please? I know you normally paint but...we are in a bind. Stan can't make it. Then the fruit went bad and the flowers wilted. We're out of options. We'll have to paint clouds.” The woman offered her a pleading smile.

“Not a problem, Maev. Anything for you guys. I have friends with me today. Would you all mind if they observed?”

“As long as you don't mind, dear. You're the one posing.”

Bree waved a hand and laughed.

***

Thirty minutes later and the guys had found seats, the artists had finished setting up, and Maev had called for Bree. She came out wearing a white robe and a smile. Some discussion with Maev and a wide bench was placed on the platform. She winked at the guys and arranged a blanket, a pillow, and a glass holding one brilliant pink frangipani. Some more discussion and she dropped her robe and she sat on the bench and tucked her legs up against her chest. Another discussion and she dropped her legs, crossed and curled them to the side. Maev shook her head and walked around the platform and Bree gave another laugh and leaned back on her arms, tipped her face back, and relaxed. Maev nodded and declared it time to start, hit a button that turned on softly flowing music, and sat down at her easel.

Fenris, Anders, and Garrett had watched her come out with interest. But when she dropped her robe and stood there naked, Garrett had had to grab Fenris. When she finally had assumed the wanted pose, the three men had given equally shaky sighs and looked at each other. Garrett glanced at Fenris, “You...”

Fenris nodded, his eyes traveling down her body. “Yes. Twice.”

Anders was biting his hand. Fenris and Garrett turned to look at him and he shrugged. “What?” he hissed. “I can't help it.”

“We are in trouble,” muttered Garrett. “I can't unsee that.”

“You should try very hard to forget this, Hawke,” Fenris muttered back.

“I refuse to forget this.” Anders glared at his friends. “Refuse.”

“We need to figure this out before we come to blows and burn down this island.” Garrett said, side-eyeing Fenris and Anders.

Fenris snorted and turned back to watch Bree. “We'll see,” was all he said. “Besides, aren't you and the abomination an item?”

Anders glanced at Garrett. “Are we?”

Garrett shrugged. “We're stuck here for another nine days. I don't know what we are. I do know that I now know what she looks like naked and I'm telling you, I'm going to have problems sleeping under that roof.”

Fenris grumbled. “I don't share well.”

Anders perked up slightly, “But you can share...”

“Maker's breath, maybe you should ask her if she even wants to entertain this...this...” Fenris blew out a breath. “You hurt her and I will kill you. Both of you.”

Garrett and Anders shared a look. Anders finally nodded, “Well...I mean...she may not even want to talk to us about it.”

The three men shared a look and then returned to staring at Bree. She ignored them, relaxing into the warm air, the pose, and the music.

***

“That went well,” Bree said as she met the guys at the front of the artist's colony. “How did the writing go, Varric?”

“It was going well until you walked out and got naked, Bree.” Varric said casually. “Then it turned into a mess.”

“I'm sorry. They needed a model and they were doing the human form today. I never mind posing for them. Everybody is super respectful.”

Varric shook his head. “This place is insane. You're a beautiful woman, Bree. I don't know how you are still single.” He climbed into the car, followed by the other guys. Bree watched them all fiddle with their seatbelts and then climbed in. “You ok?”

“Hmm? Yeah. Yeah Varric. I don't date much, you know? Nana was sick near the end and I was busy caring for her. And when she passed...well...” Bree started the car and sighed. “I just never found anybody who interested me.” She twisted her head and smiled at him. “Figures. All the interesting guys are in a different world, yeah?”


	12. Sunsets and Memories

Bree was humming while she tidied up after dinner. Earbuds in her ears, she swayed around the kitchen while putting away dishes and wiping up the counters. Mind empty and floating on the tide of music, she was unaware of the three men watching her from the doorway of the kitchen. She twirled and opened her eyes, seeing them. They brought her dance-filled cleaning routine to a quick end. 

“Hey guys,” she winced and tugged out the earbuds, unplugging them so that the music swelled through the room. “You all ok?”

The guys all nodded and traded looks. She scratched at her nose and looked at them, cleared her throat and tilted her head. Fenris straightened and moved into the room. “So...we've been talking.”

“Oh? This sounds serious. Is it time for serious?” She offered a smile and leaned back against the counter. “What were you talking about?”

“You.” Fenris had moved to her, boxed her against the counter with his body. “We were talking about you.”

“Ahh...is this about earlier? Because if it is...”

Fenris cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. “What happened earlier just highlighted the problem. We all want you.” He slid his fingers over her lips, over her cheek and down her jawbone, down her throat to stroke over her pulse. “I want you...”

Anders cleared his throat and moved into the room to stand next to her. “It's a problem, Bree. We don't know how you feel about us. Well, we know how you feel about Fenris.” He traced a finger over her cheek. “But...” He watched Garrett join them, “We need you to tell us.”

Heat pooled in her belly. She looked at all three men and cleared her throat. “I...find you all immensely attractive. Yes. And...what...”  
Fenris smiled at her. “And...Bree. You must set the rules here.”

She licked her lips and thought about her earlier internal conversation with herself. About her musings on the men. On how she had one opportunity to enjoy them, enjoy the companionship before they would be gone. One chance. One. One life...her Nana's laugh flashed through her memory.

“We could give this a go, yeah? Um...but...Fenris...”

“Yes, Bree.” His finger stroked over her pulse, tenderness in his touch. 

“Are you ok with this? You don't seem like the sharing type, yeah? And what you're suggesting...there would be plenty of sharing.” She eyed Anders and Garrett. 

“If it is what you want, Bree, I would make an effort. I would just ask to have tonight with you. You did promise me another morning.”

“How about we go see the sunset tonight. All of us. And...then you stay with me. And tomorrow,” she eyed Anders and Garrett again, “Tomorrow evening I will be with one of them.” Fenris nodded, went to move, and found himself in a snug embrace. He relaxed against her, his arms settling around her shoulders as she nuzzled against him. “Take life with both hands and live it,” she murmured against his neck.

***

Mallory square was a jumble of tourists, locals, food carts, beverage carts, and street performers. Bree knew almost all of the performers, had known some of them since she had been a kid with skinned knees and sun-burnt cheeks. She walked with one hand held by Fenris and the other held by Anders. Garrett walked behind her, looming slightly over her. Varric walked to the side and took in the entire spectacle.

“What did you say this was again, Bree?” Varric asked as he watched a man juggle knives. 

“The sunset festival. Happens every night here. We gather and watch the sun set over the ocean. Key West tradition.”

“Every night?” Garrett asked with an arch tone.

“The sun sets every night, yeah?” she laughed. “Want a coconut drink?”

“Is there booze in it?” Garrett rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

“Can be if I ask nicely. Josie always has some set aside for...special occasions.” She sent a grin over her shoulder to Garrett. “Rum, usually. It's what tastes best with the juices. Come on, let's find a spot to watch the sunset and I'll get drinks.”

They found space on the pier between a large family talking in Spanish and one speaking with a New York accent. Settling onto the warmed concrete, she found herself surrounded by the guys. Garrett had nudged her off of the concrete step she had claimed, sitting and tugging her back to sit between his legs. Fenris and Anders took up spots on either side of her. Varric raised an eyebrow at the three of them.

“Yeah?” She asked Varric.

“What's this?” He gestured at the three of them.

“Cuddle pile?” She answered archly. “Want to join? I got room.” She patted the concrete in front of her.

“Bianca would be jealous.” Varric said morosely. “If you were a nice Dwarven girl...”

“Hah. You'd do what? Shoot them all?” He chuckled at her. When she kept patting the concrete between her thighs he threw his hands up in the air and sat in front of her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Varric's neck and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Cuddle puddles aren't just sexual, yeah? Sometimes they're friendly.”

He leaned back against her and patted at her hands. “You're a strange one, Bree. Strange but alright. We got lucky.”

She felt Garrett's hands rubbing over her shoulder, felt Anders squeeze one hand and Fenris squeeze the other. “Varric? I think I'm the one with the luck, yeah?”

***

As the sun slid into the ocean, the crowd around the group broke into applause. Bree applauded with them, a wide smile on her face as the last rays sprayed gold across the clouds. She leaned back against Garrett and watched the crowd start to heave itself up off the concrete to head back home or to their hotels. “Another day in paradise has passed. A moment of silence for it, yeah? Then a drink to celebrate that you lived through it.”

“Why applaud? The sun sets every night. It doesn't notice the clapping.” Anders turned inquisitive eyes to her. “Strange custom.”

“You never thought you were lucky to be alive at the end of the day? We don't have magic here. But you see that sun settle into the ocean and the sky lights up like Christmas and it's magic. Pure magic. And you just...have to applaud. Have to cheer a bit. Because you're alive to see it.” She tugged her hand out of Anders' and patted his cheek. “You say Thank You to the universe for allowing you another day. Then you go home and sleep and hope you can wake up and do it again tomorrow. That's why.”

“That sounds personal.” Anders said as he caught her hand against his cheek.

“I brought Nana down here the night before she passed. She got to applaud the sunset one last time. She didn't wake in the morning. But she got that moment to celebrate that she had, for one last time, cheated death a whole day. I do this as often as I can.” Her eyes turned out to the darkening ocean. “I miss her terribly.”

“How long ago?” 

“Year ago the day you showed up.” She blinked a little. “Been a rough year, yeah? You guys. You're a gift. Maybe somebody upstairs thought I needed a break.”

The guys were quiet. She felt Fenris' fingers stroke against her palm. Garrett cleared his throat. “I lost my mother recently.” 

“Sickness?” Bree tilted her head back to look at him.

“She was murdered.” Garrett murmured. “By a madman.”

Bree stilled. “Shit. Garrett. I'm sorry. I'm so...sorry.”

“Maybe you're right. Maybe this entire thing is a gift. It's a welcome break, that's for sure. Maker damned Kirkwall...I don't even miss it.”

“I'm telling you. Sounds like a horrible place. Hey,” she raised her coconut to the sky, “To those who went before us, yeah? We miss you guys and applaud that sunset for you.” She took a drink from the coconut and watched as night curled over the sky to meet the water.


	13. Fenris

She turned as the door to her room closed behind her. Fenris moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. “You ok?”

“Yeah. No waterworks tonight.” She exhaled, relaxed against him.

“I meant Garrett.” Fenris' voice was even.

“Oh. He's enthusiastic, yeah? That was some kiss. Anders kisses are all warm. Yours are all fire. Garrett kisses like a drowning man gasps at air.” 

He brushed a hand over her hair, “Let's not talk about them right now.” He moved forward and slid his lips over her jaw line. “Not when I have you alone.” 

She pulled away from him and tugged off his shirt and worked at his shorts. “That's...doable.” she murmured as she got his shorts unbuttoned and tugged down. He watched her with a raised eyebrow and she winked and tugged down his boxers. “No talking...talking is for the birds. Specifically for Garbo, yeah?”

“Bree...” he went to grab for her and she danced back and tugged off her dress and underclothing. He stepped from his shorts and boxers and reached for her again, was thwarted again as she dodged his hands and instead pushed him back towards the bed. 

“Lie down, Fenris.” She grinned when he grumbled but followed her directions. She stretched out over him, let her body scrape over his as she nipped at his ear, slid her tongue from the point to the lobe and bit lightly. “No grabbing,” she ordered, watched as he nodded. “No touching.” He groaned in response when she sucked lightly at his ear.

She used her lips and teeth from his ear to his waist, covered in him licks and kisses, nips and nibbles. By the time she reached his hips he was panting and sweating, quivering. She licked over his hipbone, bit down, sucked on the skin. He heaved upward and she pressed him back to the bed, her hand gentle on his chest. “Shhh...” she whispered. “Let me...let me...”

Her breath ghosted over him. He was so hard, thick and solid in her hand. She traced the tattoo that curled around his width, pondered how that had to have hurt terribly, and then followed her finger with her tongue. He was making soft noises now, little moans and whimpers, and his fingers curled into the sheets as he fought to lie still, to not move. 

He was thick in her mouth, smooth on her tongue. She pushed at his thighs till his legs bent and she fit her shoulders there and buried her face against him, his length pressing against the back of her throat. Eyes closed, she focused on each tongue swipe, each long drag of lips, on the soft skin of his sack and the sensitive skin that sat just behind. She teased him with her fingers while her mouth moved over him and his taste filled her.

He gave a sudden cry and his hands tangled in her hair, his hips thrusting upward involuntarily. She swallowed convulsively, gentling her mouth as he spent himself and slowly softened. Sitting back on the bed, she wiped the back of her hand over her lips and watched him come back to himself. She slid back up his body and stretched out over him and pressed soft kisses to his face.

“Bree, love...” he cupped her cheek with his hand. “Why do that?”

“Because you're beautiful and I wanted to.” She nuzzled against his hand. 

“I want to pleasure you.” he whispered against her lips. “Spread you open and lick you until you scream my name.” She shuddered at the image, “Bite your thighs and mark you as mine.” He rolled her over and spread her legs, slid a finger over her swollen clit. Pleasure burst over her skin and she arched her hips. He slid down her body, “So wet...” he murmured as he fit his mouth to her. 

She dug her heels into the bed, tossed her head, pulled at his hair as he did exactly as what he had said. His tongue and teeth worked over her, his fingers in her, until she thought her body would melt from it. She draped a leg over his shoulder and pressed up against his face, ground herself against his lips when he plunged his tongue into her heat. When he raked his teeth over her clit the pleasure splintered and she flew apart, chanted his name as her entire body tingled and twitched. Begged as he suckled on her, keeping the pleasure at the crest, keeping her hips writhing. He kept her at that point until she saw stars and went limp. Then he gathered her to his chest and whispered to her of her beauty and how he never wanted to let her go.

***

He woke her with kisses across her breasts. She wasn't even fully awake when he slid into her, filled her. She draped a leg over his thigh and arched up, dug her nails into his back and called his name with abandon as he moved with long, slow strokes. It was tender, the way he moved in her, the way he held her. Her orgasm came on a breathy inhale and a wave of shivers that spread from her core outward. She tugged him into a kiss, sucked on his tongue as she rode out every last twitch and shudder, and swallowed his moans when he quaked in her arms.

She had never had a lover so intent on holding her afterward. Usually, the post-sex mess was dealt with, and then if she was lucky, she would get held as they drifted off to sleep. Fenris had been holding her since her orgasm, their bodies still fitted together. The sticky mess was ignored in favor of fingers brushing over skin and kisses. She found it glorious, amazing, just one more reason why taking this risk had been a good idea.

She propped herself up on his chest and watched him watching her. “You are a very thorough lover.” She said finally, pleasure in her voice. “You'll spoil me for other men, yeah?” 

His laughter rumbled in his chest. “That's the idea.”

She tapped his lips lightly, “You don't need to be jealous of them. Honest.” 

“Oh? They will be touching you, yes? Holding you at night?”

“You got me first.” She traced a finger over his lips. “You can tell me no. I'd respect that.”

“I won't do that, Bree. It's your decision. I may not enjoy sharing, but I will not put constraints on you. I am...in no position to declare you mine. Not...”

“With you all having to leave.” She snuggled against him. “Then we'll make the most of it, yeah?”

“Every last second,” he said as he held her close.


	14. Museums and Butterflies

“How do you all live here and not melt?” Varric was fanning himself as the group wandered around Mallory Square. “It's hot, it's humid, it's sunny. It rained a half hour ago and it got hotter. My sweat has sweat.”

Bree chuckled and brushed back a damp lock of hair from her face, “Ah, your blood is too thick. Live here for a while and it'll thin out. Then you won't be able to handle temperatures below sixty-five. You won't ever want to leave. Course, it also helps to not wear too many clothes.”

“I am not over-dressed. You, however...” he took in her short cargo shorts and pink polka-dotted bikini top and shook his head, “You could use a few more articles of clothing.”

Bree just laughed. “Naw, the guys are enjoying the outfit, yeah?” She turned her eyes up to Anders and grinned. 

He tugged her against his side, humor dancing in his eyes, “Well, I don't know if I like you showing everything off to the entire crowd. But no, I won't complain.” 

It was Anders' day. She had informed him after breakfast, the same time she suggested the group go museum spelunking. She had dragged them all down Front Street to Whitehead and was pointing out the Aquarium to them. They had just finished touring one museum full of treasure brought up by treasure hunters. That had been a fun museum. 

She glanced at Fenris and he offered her a smile. She beamed back at him, hoped he was doing alright. Anders glanced over at Fenris and then down to her. “You ok? Is he ok?”

She watched Garrett distract Fenris with a particularly loud Hawaiian shirt. Varric went over to investigate, laughing at the sight of Fenris trying it on. “Why the worry?” she asked in a low voice.

“Because I won't step on toes, Bree. Make no mistake, I want you. We all want you. But Fenris got to you first. And...” he rubbed her waist as he thought, he thumb making small circles on her skin, “We may not see eye-to-eye, but I'm not a bastard. If you have feelings for him, I'll step aside.”

“And if I have feelings for the lot of you?” she scooted around to stand in front of him, her arms encircling his waist. “Then what?”

His lips twitched in amusement, “Then I suppose I should shut up and enjoy my day with you?”

“Darn skippy.” She pressed against him, finding out how they fit and enjoying how his long arms wrapped around her. “If I want to have three hot, sexy, funny, sweet...well...two sweet men and one slightly deranged man...in my bed. Well, I'm going to.” She grinned up at Anders. 

“You are...”

“Let me guess, ridiculous? That's you all's favorite word for me, yeah? Ridiculous. I'm honest, that's all.”

He leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear, “You're wonderful. Giving and open. Sexy. And a little ridiculous.”

She squirmed slightly at the look in his eyes. He nipped at her ear and she stiffened, her hands gripping his shoulders. His low laugh had her flushing and her eyes narrowing. “All of you are naughty. Handsy. Public affectionate-y. Yeah?” She made a little noise when he did it again. “We're supposed to go look at fish. Not give the square a show.”

Anders chuckled and set her back from him and took her hand. “Right, fish. Not seduction. Fish.”

“Yeah. Fish. Seduction is done at home.”

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “That's where you're wrong, Bree. Seduction happens here, in public, where you can't do anything but burn up over it. What happens at home isn't seduction.” 

“Then what is it?”

He bent back down and whispered into her ear, “You have to let me seduce you to find out.”

***

They visited the aquarium, the pirate museum, Hemingway's house, and Ripley's Believe It or Not. Varric had been enthralled with the Hemingway House. He had spent the entire thirty-minute tour asking the guide every question he could think of and writing it all down. He had then declared Hemingway to be a spiritual friend. She had left him in the book store pursuing books so she could chase down Anders who was out petting every cat he saw.

It had taken a half-hour to coax Anders away from the cats. 

Garrett had been almost unmanageable in the Ripley's Believe it or Not museum. He had flitted from display to display announcing that this was, indeed, the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Bree had watched him with undisguised amusement. But when they had finished the museum tour he had grabbed her hand and thanked her, profusely, for helping him put aside his worries. Garrett, it seemed, needed the absurd to help him relax.

They ended the day at the butterfly garden on Duval Street. The rainbow of flowers and fluttering butterflies had, surprisingly, been a big hit. Three butterflies had landed on Fenris’ hair, causing him to freeze in fear and Varric to titter and pull out paper. Garrett had been enthralled with the flamingoes. He spent ten minutes watching them. Anders had tugged her over to a bench surrounded by draping flowers and into a deep kiss. 

His eyes had searched her face when they separated, worry reflected in them. She had pressed against his chest and kissed him again, had let her hands curl into his hair, and had let herself just feel. Let herself sink into him. When they separated again, the worry was gone. Had been replaced by the slow simmer of want. It had been enough to make her stomach curl and heat. Enough to make her lean into him and tug him into another kiss.

They kissed until Varric told them Garrett and Fenris had wandered into the gift shop unattended and were threatening to purchase everything in the store. That had caused them to separate and her to laugh breathlessly.


	15. Families and Mothers

“Bree, your phone is ringing. Want me to answer it?” Tashy waved her cell at her.

“Who is it?” Bree looked up from the pile of shrimp she was deveining, “I’m a little slimy right now, yeah?”

“Oh. It’s your mother.” Tashy held the phone out with two fingers. Bree let out a long, deep sigh that caught the attention of the four guys sitting in the kitchen. “You want to speak to her?”

“If I don’t she’ll keep calling, yeah? Just…answer it and give me two to wash my hands.” She drooped a bit and gripped the sink. “Breathe Bree. Breathe. Harpy mother is not here. Harpy mother is in Connecticut, yeah. We can be civil. Civil. Guests here, yeah,” she muttered to herself under her breath as she washed her hands and dried them. 

Tashy was speaking in formal tones, her voice nearly painfully polite as she watched Bree straighten her shoulders and wipe a damp hand over her face. “Mrs. Frazier, she can speak now. Yes, Ma’am.” She handed the phone to Bree, a mildly disgusted look on her face.

“Mother.” The men all perked up at the sudden stiffness in Bree’s voice. “I was cooking. Yes, cooking. I have guests. That’s not fair, mother. Tashy…mother. We’ve been over this before. Tashy prefers Tashy. I hope you didn’t…well of course…” she sighed. “How can I help you, Mother?” Bree went to stare into the backyard, her back stiff as she listened. “Getting married? No…no I didn’t know. No, I didn’t receive an invitation. No, I cannot be there in two days. Mother, I have guests and obligations…well, I find them important…that’s not…how can I…” she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes as her mother complained in her ear. “I’m uninterested in meeting him. I am also uninterested in marrying. No, I don’t do this to hurt you. That’s ridiculous. I doubt I’ll be any more open to this tomorrow. Fine. Yes, I will try to send her a gift. Yes Mother. I lov…” she stared at the phone for a moment and turned to the room with a slightly helpless look on her face, “She hung up on me.” 

“Oh sweetie. You know how she is.” Tashy rushed to her. “It’s amazing she was one of Nana’s children. What did she want?”

Bree stood in Tashy’s arms with a slightly distressed look on her face. “Charlotte is getting married in two days.”

Tashy started. “You didn’t know?”

“No…I…no. Tashy. Can you…I need.” Bree tugged out of Tashy’s arms and gave her a helpless look. “Five minutes, yeah? Five…just…”

“I can devein shrimp. Go on, sweetie. Go let it out.” Tashy watched Bree rush into the backyard and shook her head. “That family of hers. I can’t understand them.”

“What was all that?” Garrett’s eyes were on the closed door and the sounds of sobbing in the backyard. He watched Anders stand, nodded at him as he left to find Bree. “Who was that? Her mother? Who is Charlotte?”

“Her sister. She has two younger sisters and one younger brother. She’s the oldest of the brood and a royal disappointment to the family. Her brother and one sister are in medical school. Charlotte is the youngest and apparently getting married. And didn’t tell her sister.” Tashy snorted. “And her Mother. Well…anyway. She’s better off here. With us. Nana always knew it. That’s why she left Bree the house and money. To get her away from the family. They want her to be something she’s not and they refuse to acknowledge her unless she conforms. Sad, really. This is the first time her Mother’s called in nearly six months.” She shook her head and went to devein shrimp. “She’ll be alright. She just needs to get it out.”

***

Anders found her sitting under the banyan tree, tears still running down her face. She glanced up at him and scrubbed at a cheek, sniffled slightly and sighed. “Sorry about that.”

“Why apologize? It wasn’t your fault.” He watched her for a moment and then sat down next to her and slowly drew her against him. She stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. “What was that all about?”

“I have two younger sisters. One of them, the youngest, is getting married in two days. I didn’t know…Charlotte and I. Charlotte finds me embarrassing. She didn’t invite me and Mother thinks I should just show up as not being invited is a bad reflection on the family.” 

“And the part about marrying?” Anders tugged her onto his lap to cuddle. 

“She wants me to meet an investment banker. Mother thinks it’s scandalous that I live alone in Key West, that I don’t date, that my best friend is a…well…” Bree bit her lip, “Tashy wasn’t always Tashy, yeah? She was born Daniel. We’ve known each other since we were knee high. Best buddies. Tashy always knew, ya know? Knew she was Tashy. But my Mother. She refuses to acknowledge that. It’s…rude. And…rude.” Bree drooped a bit. “She says I have unsavory friends.”

“Your Mother sounds horrible.” Anders pressed her against his chest. “Tashy wasn’t Tashy but Daniel but is now Tashy…”

“Yeah. It happens. She’s great. Nana loved her to pieces. Helped her buy Velvet Box. Said Key West could use more kink.” Bree laughed a little. “Nana was a real spitfire. Her kids…Mother and my Aunts…were mildly horrified by her.”

“What about your grandfather?”

“Pop died when I was a kid. Illness. Nana refused to remarry. Said once was enough. Mother would send me down every summer to keep me out of trouble. Nana practically raised me after the age of ten. And when I hit eighteen, well. I moved down here. Been here ever since.”

“How old are you now?” Anders toyed with her hair. “You have to be what, twenty-five?”

“Thirty-one.” Bree offered him a sheepish smile. “I’m thirty-one.”

“Maker’s breath. Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Why? Age is just a number.” She touched his cheek. “You came out here.”

“You were sad. Garrett gets too wound-up sometimes to comfort. And Fenris…he looked panicked. Plus, it’s my night. And we could hear you crying. One of us needed to be here. They’ll want to hold you when we go back in.”

“Thank you for coming out here.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “For holding me and letting me talk.”

“Bree, we don’t let people we care about hurt alone. You’re one of us now. We’re not going to just abandon you when we can be here to help. Even if it’s just for a few days…we wouldn’t leave you alone. I’m sure Fenris and Garrett are trying to decide if it’s feasible to track down your family and murder them. Varric is probably drawing up plans. I’d like to say that’s a metaphor but it’s not. They’d kill people for you. I’d…well…if we were in Kirkwall, I’d say I’d burn it to the ground. I rather like this island so how about I just frown mightily.”

Bree giggled a bit, laughed when he frowned at her. “Silly. You are silly.”

“I haven’t been in a long time, Bree. I’m glad I can be silly for you.” He helped her stand, followed her. “Let’s get back inside so that they can see you are alright. You still…ok…for tonight.”

She grabbed his hand and offered him a wide smile, “You try to back out and I’ll jump you in bed, yeah? Be awkward with Garrett there.”

“Oh,” Anders said as he teased her back, “he’d just join in.”

That thought made her eyes go big.


	16. Anders

Anders was looking around her room with undisguised curiosity when she closed the door and leaned back against it. “I think Fenris was trying to remind me of what happened between us this morning with that kiss.” She touched her lips and shook her head. “Garrett, I think, was trying to out-do him.”

Anders offered her a smile and pulled out the nightstand drawer. He blinked and sent her another look, his eyebrow arching. He reached into the drawer and began rummaging. “What do we have here?”

Bree pushed away from the door and went to see what he was looking at. “Oh. Ah. The toy drawer. Yes. Do you just randomly go through people’s things?” She prodded at him and flushed slightly when he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. 

“Maybe,” he winked at her, “Or maybe I was remembering that conversation the first day about you purchasing sex toys and was curious. This is where I would keep mine…handy…” He held up a small item with a wide, rounded head and a narrow pink body. “What is this?”

She squirmed slightly, “Vibrator?”

“Vibrator?” His finger slid over the on switch and it began to purr. He looked over at her again and the smile now curling up his lips made her knees weak and her panties soak. “Hmm…” He thumbed it off and put it on the nightstand next to the lubricant. 

“Er…You don’t have to…”

“Hush, Bree.” He went to her and slid his hands up her arms. “Nervous?”

“You aren’t? Why aren’t you nervous?” She arched her back a bit when his hands slid into her hair and then down her neck. “Mm…”

His response was to lean down and bite her pulse point. She shut up fast after that, her hands going to her shirt to tug it off. She got down to her panties and bra when he stopped her, his eyes on the lace covering her. “Leave them for a moment,” he whispered as he laid her down. When she reached for him, he nabbed her hands and shook his head, ‘Relax, Bree. There’s no rush.”

She shifted on the bed and tried to slow down. He smiled at her and stood to remove his clothing. When she went to sit up he shook his head and she gave a frustrated growl, but stayed where she was. Watching him undress was erotic. By the time he was naked she was squirming, her fingers curling into the sheets. She wanted to touch him. To kiss and bite and lick. He had miles of and miles of lightly golden skin, sun-kissed from being out with her. Her eyes slid down his long, lean form and her brain jittered at the sight of his erection. She leaned toward him and was pushed back down in response. She growled again.

When he finally joined her, he just slid her thighs open and knelt between her legs and looked at her. She was dying a slow death. He hadn’t touched her yet and she felt right on the edge already. When he feathered fingers over her stomach she arched and gasped at the sensation of contact. His fingers brushed up and down her body, over her breasts, under them, around her thighs, down her legs. It was electric, literally electric. The tiny buzz of his power, something he was doing to her, had her gasping and begging, reduced her to babbling. 

Finally, he sat her up and fumbled her bra off and slid her out of her panties. His hand feathered up her thigh to cup her fully and she exhaled a shaky breath. When she reached for him, he shook his head again. “Keep moving like that and I’ll tie you down, Bree. Relax. Let me pleasure you.”

“I want to touch you,” she whined. “And…you’re…a tease.” She gasped when one finger pressed over her clit and her entire body lit up. “Wha…” she moaned. He did it again and she arched helplessly as the pleasure bit into her. Everything tingled, warmed, the pleasure dancing just this side of orgasm. 

“Mages can control all kinds of magic,” Anders murmured as he pinched her clit and watched her writhe. “Heat, cold…electricity.” He smiled when she dug in her heels and lifted off the bed. “You are so very beautiful, Bree. All this passion.”

“I am going to murder you if you don’t come here.” She gritted. He laughed and bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gave up, gave in and just rode the waves of heat and want that crested over her. He sucked on her nipple while his fingers tugged on her clit, his power buzzing over her. The orgasm was mind-numbing. She couldn’t even scream, just wheeze and whimper while she nearly lifted him from the bed. He chuckled and held her down, held her close while she shook and trembled. “Beautiful,” he whispered a moment before he slid into her.

She was dimly aware that she had not stopped coming. That Anders was doing something to her as he moved, his fingers sliding over her overly-sensitive flesh while he filled her. She tightened her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, bit him sharply when the pleasure spiked higher. Through the haze of sensations she heard him tell her to let go. The room went searing white for a moment as she crested one last time.

When she regained the ability to move, she was being held against his chest and rocked. Everything felt loose, warm and lax. She made a noise, nuzzled against him, and laughed a little. “You are a menace,” she said, surprised to hear how raw her voice was. 

“Too much? Did…did I scare you?” He cupped a hand over the back of her head and she felt the warm burst of healing. “I can be a little intense.”

“Can we do it again?” Bree giggled when his fingers tickled over her ribs. “Why pull out my vibrator if you can do that with your fingers?”

“The second act.”

“Second…act…” Bree pushed on his chest so she could look him in the eye.

“For after we get a little rest, yes.” He smoothed a hand down her back. “Or I could hold you. You feel good here, Bree. Good.” He kissed her cheek, her nose. “Let me hold you for a little bit.”

“Yeah,” she said on a sweet sigh. “Yeah, Anders.”


	17. Anders and Garrett

She woke to thunder and the sound of rain pinging against the windows. She yawned and snuggled closer to Anders, her eyes closing again. She murmured sleepily when arms tugged her back against a warm, hard chest. She purred slightly at the cuddle and then froze. Her hand reached out and touched skin. She reached behind her and touched…skin. Her eyes opened and she turned her head to see Garrett pressed against her back. He was naked. She was naked. Anders was naked. They were all naked and in bed. 

The thunder rumbled again, the glass in the windows shaking. The noise woke Anders who rolled over. His smile froze when he saw the arm over her side. He leaned up, saw Garrett, and huffed with laughter. “He joined us in bed,” whispered Bree. 

“Isn’t that infringing on my morning time with you?” Anders asked in an amused tone of voice.

“No,” Garrett mumbled. “I was lonely and…lonely. Missed you.” He slid his hand up to cup Bree’s breast. “And she was all warm and naked and snuggly. So I stayed.”

Bree giggled and wiggled back against him. “You’re handsy too, yeah?” Her giggle turned breathy when he rubbed circles over her hardening nipple. 

Anders watched for a moment and then placed a hand over Garrett’s. “Did you ask?” 

Garrett’s hand stilled and he peeked over her shoulder at Anders. “No…I…no. I’m sorry. Bree, may I join you and Anders in bed? If you say yes, is it just to sleep or can we have fun too?” 

She wiggled out of his arms and turned so she could lie flat and see both men. Garrett was giving her puppy eyes. Anders was trying his hardest to not laugh at Garrett. She pulled the sheet up and peeked under it at Garrett. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered. Anders laughed at her slightly shocked tone of voice. “Um. Yeah. Sure.”

“To which part?” Garrett scooted closer to her and waggled his eyebrows at her. 

“To both? I’m a hussy. I’ve turned into a hussy, yeah?”

Anders slid a hand down her body to spread her thighs. “No, you aren’t a hussy.” He pressed kisses to her chin and down her neck. “You will tell us if we cross a line, Bree. Understand?” He brushed his fingers over her inner thigh. “Understand?”

‘Yeah,” she exhaled. She reached for Garrett, pulling him down and into a kiss. Anders watched them for a moment before sliding down her body. She had Garrett’s tongue in her mouth and Anders’ sliding into her sex. Garrett’s fingers tugging on her nipples, Anders’ pressing up into her heat. She didn’t know where to put her hands, whose name to moan. 

They swapped places, Garrett burying his face between her thighs while Anders kissed her heatedly. She could taste herself on Anders’ tongue and that made the heat flare higher. Garrett looked up at her and spread her wider, slid his hands under her hips to lift her so he could lick from the top of her mound down and around to her ass. She shrieked his name in shock and then laughed. 

“Is that a no?” Garrett asked.

“Ahh…that was the sound of surprise. Never had anybody lick me there…”

Garrett’s smile was toothy. He glanced at Anders. “You’re better at that. I’m…”

“Rough,” Anders voice was dry. “Not that I’m complaining. I like it rough…have you ever tried anal sex, Bree.”

“Couple times. The guys were…enthusiastic is a good way to put it. Hurt, yeah?”

“It shouldn’t.” Anders smoothed his hands over her abdomen. “We don’t have to. It could be overwhelming for you.” He glanced at Garrett.

“I have you two in bed already.” She wiggled, “I mean, as long as…it doesn’t hurt…I’m not a big pain fan. Yeah?”

Anders gave Garrett a look. “First hint of pain, we stop.” Garrett and Bree nodded at him.

She lay on top of Garrett, Anders at her back. She flinched slightly when he touched her and then relaxed, turned her head to offer him an apologetic smile. He rubbed a hand over her back and whispered, “relax,” to her. She did, the long sweep of his hand soothing, the feeling of Garrett under her solid and warm. Garrett slid his hands into her hair and proceeded to feast on her mouth, lips and tongue melding with hers while Anders’ fingers slid between her thighs to rub over her clit. 

Pleasure unspooled slowly with the stroke of Garrett’s tongue, the gentle press of Anders’ fingers. When he slid a finger down her ass, she just whimpered softly. He rubbed her there, over that tight pucker, till she was rotating her hips. Then it was the warm wet of his tongue there, his hands back to playing with her. She grew wetter, started rubbing over Garrett’s stomach, moaning into his mouth. Anders moved away for a moment, came back, returned to the slow process of arousing her. The long licks of Anders’ tongue turned to the stroke of wet fingers, then the pressure of his fingers entering her. 

Slowly, he opened her. Gave her time to relax, to settle, to get used to the sensation, till he had three fingers slowly gliding into her. She wasn’t aware of him saying anything to Garrett. One moment she was focused on the slow glide of his fingers and the friction of Garrett’s stomach and then Garrett was lifting her to thrust up and into her wet heat. She cried out as pleasure shivered through her at the sudden thrust. She felt a hand push her down on Garrett’s chest and then Anders was slowly entering her. 

There was no pain, just the liquid glide of Anders as he pushed forward, the rocking up of Garrett, the incredible feeling of fullness and being surrounded, held. Anders held still for a moment, whispered to her, and then moved. The entire world shrunk to the glide, the thrust, the feeling of each one moving in her. There were no words, just moans and mewls, whimpers and gasps.

Anders came first, a soft gasp and then a flood of wet heat. He lay against her back for a moment, his body twitching, before slowly withdrawing. He tugged her to sit up on Garrett, wrapped his arms around her, cupped her breasts in his hands and held her against his chest. Garrett gripped her hips and began to thrust in earnest. She leaned back against Anders, felt her body tighten and then she was shivering apart and listening to Garrett join her.

***

Neither man would let her shower. Anders filled her tub with warm water and sudsy bubble bath. While he fussed, Garrett cuddled her. When Anders declared the bath ready, Garrett swung her up and carried her to the bathroom, much to her amusement. She giggled the entire time she was bathed, blew bubbles at them, and let them both fuss over her. When she asked why they were being so insistent, Garrett told her it was Anders’ thing.

Anders had turned an exasperated face to Garrett before smiling at Bree, “I’m a healer, Bree. I always feel the urge to care for the people I love and value.”

She had shut up and let him fuss over her after that.

The guys showered in the separate shower while she soaked. Anders finished first and helped her from the bath and dried her off. Wrapped in a fluffy towel and cuddled against his chest, she relaxed. “You ok?” he asked her, flared his healing magic over her.

“Yeah. You were gentle. A little sore, but I'm...not even sore anymore. Oh my.” She gave him a shy smile, “That’s amazing...”

“Bree?” Garrett sat down next to them and leaned his head against Anders' shoulder. “I have a question.”

“Yeah?” She ran a hand over his beard. “What is it?”

“I want Anders with me...us...I want...I mean. When we sleep…” He took her hand in his. “It's absurd. He's the one that needs a keeper, not me. But ever since mother...I just...he's my touchstone, Bree.”

“Yeah, Garrett. I don't mind. I actually understand that feeling.” She smiled and leaned against Anders' chest. “I don't mind at all.”


	18. Rainy Day Emotions

A check of the weather and Bree confirmed that rain was due to continue until evening. She was in the kitchen cooking up a pile of pancakes and pondering movie options when Fenris came in. She offered him a smile as she flipped fresh pancakes onto a cookie sheet and slid them in the oven to keep warm. “Good morning, Fenris.”

He didn't answer her. Instead he went to her and tugged her into his arms and into a deep kiss. She stood there in front of the stove, spatula held in one hand, the other cupping the back of his head as he tasted her. When she was wobbly, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. “Morning, Bree.”

“Heavens,” she whispered and swayed forward to kiss him again. She sighed into his mouth and purred when his hands cupped her hips. “Wow.” 

“I missed you last night,” he whispered against her lips. “Hearing you...it was...”

She nodded. “I'm sorry. We could...”

“No Bree. I'll be alright. I just needed to hold you. It's daytime. I'm allowed. We have to share during the day.”

She giggled a bit. “I've heard of sister wives but never brother boyfriends.” He cocked an eyebrow at her and she grinned. “There's a sect here...off-shoot of a religion that believes it's ok to have multiple wives. Not husbands. Just wives.”

He chuckled as he took the spatula from her and maneuvered her back against the counter. “Hmm...so women can't have more than one man?” He hoisted her onto the counter and moved between her legs. “Seems unfair.”

“Yeah,” she said, humor in her voice, “We'll show them.” She traced a finger over his ear and watched his eyes darken. “Anders and Garrett are going to share sleep time.

“Does that mean I get you tonight.” He gave her a hopeful look.

“We just decided this morning. So...I...don't know. You can ask? You can join...” She traced his face with a fingertip and bit her lip. “I like them...”

“I know you do,” he tried to keep the disappointment from his face.

“I might like you more...” she watched him come to terms with that. “Maybe...could end up being more than like...”

“Bree...” he warned her.

“Yeah...I know Fenris. I just wanted you to know that. I care for you all...but you...” she let her voice trail off and smiled. “Are special.”

***

She settled on a Lord of the Rings marathon. In her mind, it made perfect sense. Fantasy heroes would enjoy a movie about Fantasy heroes. Right? She was just getting it set up when Tashy and Paul knocked. She let them in with a laugh, running to get towels to dry them off. Tashy had brought home-baked brownies. Paul had three bottles of wine. They both applauded at the thought of a Lord of the Rings marathon.

She sat curled against Fenris with Anders leaning against her side with Sam on his lap and Garrett at her feet. As the first movie started, she caught Tashy's eye and grinned at her friend's gawk. Tashy practically fell out of her chair when Anders nuzzled Bree's neck and laid his head on her shoulder. She gave him and Tashy a smile, turning to smile at Fenris when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Tashy mouthed “You, me, kitchen, later” at her and made a face. Bree just giggled.

*** 

As Paul loaded up the second movie, Tashy followed her into the kitchen. Bree gave her a look and leaned back against the counter – the same one Fenris had sat her on earlier.

“What gives, Bree?”

“We're all sleeping together.” She watched Tashy grab her chest and wobble. “You ok?”

“You slept with Anders?” Tashy grabbed her arm. “Spill.”

“He can do things, Tashy. With electricity.” She widened her eyes. “He's...very creative.”

“I hate you.” Tashy groused, much to Bree's amusement. They both burst into laughter, Tashy sobering on a thought. “What will you do if they can be sent back?”

“Deal with it. Tashy...could you say no? Could you honestly say no to a chance like this? To be...” Bree leaned against her friend and sighed. “Could you say no to a chance to have love?”

“You know that's a no, Bree. I'm not judging you. I'm jealous, sure. But not judging you. I'm here for you. If...when it happens...you'll come stay with me?”

“No...stay with me. I'll need to learn how to live here again.”

“It'll be worse than when Nana...” Bree put her hand over Tashy's mouth and shook her head. Tashy gave her a look and pulled her into a tight hug. “Whatever you need, Bree.”

“One life, Tashy. We only get one chance. I'm not going to waste it.” She turned to see Fenris standing in the door. She smiled at him. “I'm fine, Fenris. We'll be out with popcorn in a moment.” He nodded, gave her a look, and left. Bree glanced at Tashy, “He'll be the one I miss the most.”

Tashy pondered the face Fenris had been making and nodded, “Yeah. I can see that Bree. Come on, let's get popcorn and go see what happens with Frodo.”

“Could you imagine if Boromir ended up here?”

“Pft...it's all about Aragorn.”

“Please...Legolas all the way!”

From the living room they heard Paul yell, “What about Gimli, you heathens?” Bree and Tashy burst into laughter.


	19. Garrett

Bree found Anders, Fenris and Garrett standing in front of her bedroom door bickering. She scratched at her nose and watched them for a moment, shaking her head when Fenris’ tattoos starting glowing. “What’s all this then?”

“It’s my night,” Garrett said, his jaw jutting out.

“And that means Anders gets more time with her?” Fenris growled.

“You had two nights with her already.” Anders grumbled. 

Bree stepped between the three men with a deep sigh. They all quieted at her somber face and then blinked when she swallowed and started laughing. “Oh my. You all are fighting over who gets to sleep next to me tonight?” She watched all three men grumble and shift on their feet. “I’m not a toy to bicker over, yeah? My house, my rules.” She leaned back against her door, heard a noise and glanced up at the stairs. “Hey Varric, you come to join this mob?”

“Not at all, Bree. I’ll say again that you are a beautiful, desirable woman. But I have Bianca. I just can’t bring myself to cheat on her.”

“I admire your restraint, Varric.” She pushed off from the door and went to the stairs. With Varric standing two stairs up, he was a might taller than her. She glanced at the guys, winked at Varric, wrapped her hand in his shirt, and tugged him down for a kiss. Varric laughed against her lips, especially when she waggled her eyebrows at him. A quick glance at the guys had him cupping her face and kissing her for real, her eyes widening and then closing. When they parted, he staggered down a stair and into her arms. She chuckled. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Varric. Bianca is a lucky crossbow.”

“Those three idiots over there don’t know how good they have it, Bree.” She snickered at him and nodded. “You could almost best Bianca.” He patted her cheek and turned to walk up the stairs. She watched him go and turned back to the guys.

“Yeah?” 

“Um…so…”

“Garrett’s night, yeah? Anybody wants to join mid-night for a cuddle can. Don’t squish me or wake me up.” She kissed Anders and Fenris and winked at Garrett before walking into her bedroom.

“The lady has spoken,” Garrett said as he straightened his shirt and followed her.

Anders and Fenris shared a look. “Want to go play cards?” asked Fenris.

“Maker’s breath, yes. Join them when it gets quiet?” Anders followed Fenris to the kitchen.

“You have to snuggle Garrett. I’m not cuddling up to his hairy ass.” Fenris tugged down a bowl and rummaged for snacks.

“Deal.”

***

“So,” asked Garrett as he leaned back against the door. “How does this work?”

“How does what work?” she asked, sitting on the bed and watching him. “We don’t have to do anything, Garrett.”

“I know…I just…” he rubbed the back of his neck and look embarrassed. “I’m all talk, Bree. I talk a good game but…”

“But?” She watched him fidget for a moment and went to him.

He sighed and tugged her against him, “But…Anders and I…we waited three years. Three years, Bree. I had to watch him abuse himself in his clinic, three years of being pushed away. When it finally happened I…”

“You love him, yeah?” She cuddled against his chest and patted his back. 

“He had no problems…” Garrett’s voice was bitter and she squeezed him. “Why do I?”

“We aren’t the same person, Garrett. You don’t have to want me.” Bree tugged him toward the bed. “We can go get the guys right now, all go to sleep.”

“I do want you. I’m just…nervous. I’m not as accomplished as Anders.” He admitted. “I’m great at killing things and being funny. Not so much with the romance.”

Bree thought about it for a moment and then grinned. “I know what’ll help. Sit on the bed and get comfy. In fact, get naked. We’ll need to be. Be right back.”

***

She had brought in a pack of sex game cards. A read the card and do what it says type of game. So far it had resulted in a ton of laughter and both of them relaxing. Garrett squinted at the card in his hand “It says I have to…oh. Haha. Give me your foot, Bree. Hah.”

Bree squinted at him and slowly extended one leg. Garrett got a firm grip on her ankle, laughed, and sucked on her big toe. Bree shrieked and wiggled wildly. “Garrett! You…You…GARRETT!” She finally tugged her foot away and gave him a glare. “What was that?”

“The card said to!” he waved the card at her and dropped it in the discard pile. “Your turn.”

She twitched her nose and pulled a card, read it, and giggled. “Lie back.” With a grin, she straddled his chest, held down his shoulders, and sucked on his ear. He gasped and wrapped his hands around her waist. “Mmm…” she whispered into his ear. “So big and strong…”

He chuckled and rolled them, “Yes I am…” He tilted his head and looked at her, “You are very sweet, Bree. Sweet and gentle and wonderful and…I want to bring you back with me.”

She lay under him, her big brown eyes warm and happy, and just laughed, “Oh Garrett. Your world wouldn’t appreciate me, I think.”

“But I would…I do…”he murmured and dipped his head to draw her into a slow, heated kiss. It went from one to two, to ten, his body pressing hers into the bed with increasing urgency. The desire unfurled in a gentle wave, the urgency slowly growing until she had a leg hooked over his hip to let her arch against his erection.

“Garrett…” she gasped when he trailed kisses over her chin and down her neck. He rumbled something at her, a murmur of pleasure, before trailing back up to take her mouth again. She hadn’t expected gentleness from him, tenderness, and it made every touch special, every kiss magical. 

He slid a hand down her body and cupped her hip, tilted her, and entered her with a slow thrust that had her head sinking back on the pillows and her eyes fluttering closed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved under him, rubbed against his body. Held him against her as he pressed kisses over her face and then pressed his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled as he moved, soft gasps and moans filling the space between their mouths. It was so intimate, gazing into his eyes as he took her. So amazingly loving and affectionate. 

Her orgasm flowed over her on a gasp and shudder. He followed her, groaned her name before burying his face against her neck. She held him, cradled him against her, as he shook. Then he was rolling them over gently and surrounding her with his arms, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and lips. “Bree…” he whispered, “Are you sure I can’t keep you?”

“Mmm…” she mumbled sleepily. “We’ll see…” she nuzzled against his furry chest and patted his back. His chuckle was the last thing she heard before she drifted to sleep.


	20. Waking Up Surrounded by Men

It was still dark when the alarm clock went off. Music filtered through the room and roused Bree. She lifted her head and smiled when she realized she was curled against Fenris’ side, his arms holding her tightly against him. She turned her head to see Anders and Garrett wrapped together. Fenris stirred at the noise and she found herself pinned in place by a pair of bright green eyes.

“Morning…” she whispered. She wiggled a bit when his arms tightened around her.

“Bree,” he whispered her name before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. “What is that noise?” 

“Alarm clock. We’re going out to an island today. I need to get up and get my shower so I can kick you guys into gear.” She squirmed again when his hands slid down her back to fit her hips against his. “Fenris…we don’t…oh…” She inhaled when he bit down on her lower lip and suckled. “The others…” she moaned softly.

“Can just deal with it. I want you, Bree. It’s been two nights.” He slid one of her legs over his thigh and rubbed against her. “I want you.” 

She bit her lip and then moved against him, inhaled softly when he pressed slowly into her. She buried her hand in his hair and kissed him, entwined her tongue with his and rocked against him. His hand teased down her leg and then back up, smoothing over her skin as he moved in her. She pushed at his chest and he obliged her and rolled over so that she could straddle him. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t realize Garrett and Anders had woken up. Not until hands were wrapping around her from behind to cup her breasts and her head was being turned so that she could be kissed. That made her eyes pop open and her rocking to stop. Fenris opened his eyes and she wasn’t sure for a moment what to do. But then Garrett’s hand was smoothing over her mound and Anders’ fingers were pulling on her nipples and Fenris was whispering her name and hell, she thought. Oh hell. 

She shattered, felt Fenris join her, heard him whisper her name and she sank down to cuddle against his chest. Anders rubbed her back slowly while Garrett petted her hair. She lay like that for a moment, listened to Fenris’ heart slow, and then started laughing. “Group participation, yeah?”

“I need a cold shower,” muttered Anders. 

“We can go shower together,” Garrett suggested with a hopeful voice. Bree giggled and Anders chuckled.

“Perfect idea, Garrett. Bree, I’m taking your lubricant.” He stood, snagged the bottle from the nightstand, and tapped his foot, waiting for Garrett to untangle himself. “Slow lovers get punishment.” Anders said with narrowed eyes. 

Garrett winked at Bree and hopped out of bed, nonchalantly walked past Anders, and pinched one butt cheek. “You’re it!” he yelled and ran for the bathroom. Anders gave Bree a put-upon look and walked after him. 

“I think they’re deranged, yeah?” Bree grinned down at Fenris. 

“I think seeing Anders playing with your breasts made me want to punch him.” Fenris said and gently moved her to the bed and covered her with his body. He kissed her slowly. “I think…that I am lucky to be here with you.”

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. “I think I’m lucky too, Fenris. Think you can wake up next to me every morning till you have to go back?”

“I think that can be arranged, Bree. Now, how long do we give them before we force them out of the shower?” He grinned when she started laughing.

***

She slid into the seat next to Anders and grinned down the table at the group. “What?” She asked when Varric frowned.

“Where are we going? Why are we on a boat? What kind of boat is this? When is breakfast? Why is it so early? Who are all these people?” Varric frowned harder. 

“This is a catamaran boat. We’re on it so we can go to the Tortugas for the day. Breakfast is now, I have it here. It takes over two hours to get to the island so we have to leave early. The boat takes a large group over because they only do one trip a day.” Bree chuckled and started passing out hot sandwiches. “Cuban bread pressed with eggs, cheese, bacon, ham and sausage. And Fenris has coffee.”

Fenris started passing out paper cups. Varric stared at his, took a sip, and blinked. “What is this?”

“Café con Leche. Drink it. It’s tasty.” Bree took a large sip of hers and smiled at Fenris when he scooted in next to her. “Hi.” 

He gave her a smile and started unwrapping his sandwich, “So…what is a Tortuga.”

“No, it’s a…hah. It’s an island. With a Fort on it. I thought you all might enjoy a bit of history and then some beach sitting.” She leaned against Fenris’ shoulder and sighed. “It’s pretty.”

Garrett looked up from demolishing his sandwich, “A Fort? Like…a Keep? A Castle?”

“It has cannons, yeah? Big walls? Housed soldiers.”

“And we can walk through it? Can we fire the cannons?” Garrett looked positively thrilled at the thought. Varric, who had been frowning at the vibrating table as the catamaran pulled out of dock, turned his head to frown at Garrett.

“Er, I hope not.” Bree watched him with some concern. She snuggled against Fenris when he wrapped his arm around her, giggled a bit when Anders leaned against her. “How about we just enjoy a tour and then lounge on the beach?”

“Well,” sighed Garrett. “I suppose. I’d rather fire a cannon.”


	21. The Heart Isn't Ruled by the Head

“This place is amazing!” crowed Garrett. “Look at the WALLS! And the MOAT!” Bree shot an amused glance at Anders. “And the cannons! Do they still work? Does anybody have any…what’s it called? Black powder? I want to see this black powder in action!” 

“Maker preserve us, there he goes.” Anders muttered, much to Bree's amusement. “Garrett! Garrett Hawke! Don't you dare fall down those stairs! Garrett!” Anders went hurrying after Garrett, his eyes slightly wild. “I will not heal you if you bash your skull in!”

“They're like a married couple, yeah? An old married couple.” Bree laughed. 

Fenris just shook his head and drew her to him, “They can go be married someplace else…far away from us.” He walked her backwards into a small alcove on the bottom floor of the Fort. He pressed her back against the wall and nuzzled her neck, “Mm...finally.”

“Fenris! We're...we're in public. Stop that! Oh my...” she gasped when he sucked just behind her ear. “Fenris, love...you have to...”

His head came up, eyes gleaming, “What was that?”

“I...said...Fenris, love...you have to...” he covered her mouth with his, silencing her with a deep kiss. 

“Love...” he murmured against her lips. “Term of endearment? Nickname? Random word choice?” She flushed and squirmed. “Bree?”

“I, ah...Fenris.” She thumped her head back on the wall. “Falling for you, ok? I'm falling for you. And I know what you are going to say about how you have to go home and I have to stay here and...I know. Alright? I know.”

He watched her close her eyes, her lips purse tightly together, “I understand, Bree.” She opened her eyes to look at him. “I didn't want it to happen...but...”

“Nana always said your heart just does what it wants to, no matter what your brain says.” Bree said on a sigh. “She was right.”

“What about them?” Fenris asked.

“Slowly but yeah...I love you all. What can I say? I...wouldn't have...Fenris...You. YOU are so...” she bit her lip. “It'll be hard, yeah? But it's worth it, alright? Every second with you is worth it.”

“Bree...” he whispered before he kissed her again, “Maybe...maybe...”

“Maybe we should enjoy our time and not worry about the future. Besides, I hear Garrett and I'm afraid he's going to try to dismantle a cannon. I don't want to be arrested today.”

“Tonight,” Fenris' eyes heated as he looked at her, “Tonight you will not take over. Promise me, Bree. Promise me that you'll let me set the pace.”

“Oh…alright. So I can't rip your clothes off once we get home?” She toyed with his t-shirt.

“No.” He chuckled and stilled her hand, “But that's not saying I can't rip yours off of you.” 

“Spoil sport,” she muttered.

“Hey Bree? Bree! Where are you? Anders needs help with Garrett!” Varric's voice drifted to them and Bree shot Fenris a grin. 

“I'm coming, Varric. Tell Anders to just...I don't know...sit on him.” Bree shook her head and pushed against Fenris' chest. “We had better go help or sit on Garrett or something. Sounds...ominous.”

Fenris sighed and stepped back from her. “Fine, but tonight...”

“I promise, Fenris. I promise.”

***

Bree hummed a soft tune as she worked in the kitchen. Fish had been set out to be grilled and herbs had been chopped to add to it. She was preparing zucchini to go on the grill and singing softly to herself, her mind studiously avoiding the conversation she had had with Fenris on the island.

They had explored the entire Fort. Garrett had climbed every set of stairs, had touched every cannon, and had practically given Anders a heart attack. Varric had refused to climb the stairs, but had read every plaque on the first floor and then started penning a creepy adventure story set in the Fort.

Fenris had not left her side, not after their conversation. Every time she looked at him, her heart had done a strange thump, had seized slightly, had warmed. He had held her hand, he had her read him the plaques, embarrassed that he couldn't, had asked questions. He had doted on her, she thought. Doted.

Then they had gone swimming – or wading in most of their cases, eaten lunch, watched the birds from the bird sanctuary, and had napped in the sun. The boat ride back had been...relaxed. Anders and Garrett had napped together. Varric and Fenris had tried to teach her Wicked Grace. There had been laughter. Bree tried to keep it all in her mind for when...that day...came.

She heard a noise and looked up, saw Fenris, and smiled. “Hey you,” 

“What is that song?” Fenris asked as he moved in to the kitchen.

She smiled slightly, “A song...” Sighing, she turned up her small mp3 player and let it play. The music tinkled into the room, the voice delicate, and sang about staying beside their love. Her eyes met his and she gave a slight laugh. “It's...appropriate.”

He moved to her. “Is it?”

“I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go.” She sang softly. “Yes...it is.”

“Will you be?” he asked her, his hand touching hers.

“Maybe not physically, Fenris. But...yes. I'll never forget you all. You.” She patted his hand. “You can't regret this. Ever. Promise me that when you're back in your home, you won't forget me and you won't regret. It's important.”

He looked into her eyes and smiled, “I can make that promise, Bree.”

She stood there for a moment, searched his gaze and saw the sincerity there, nodded. “Good. Then we won't need to speak of it again, yeah? We can enjoy what's left of our time together.”

Fenris nodded, “I...love...”

“I do too, Fenris.” she said, returning to fixing the zucchini.

He reached for a knife and began to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Want to chat? Feel free to find me on Tumblr under Warriormaggie
> 
> **Song is by Phildel's Beside You - the song is very appropriate for how Bree is feeling.
> 
> Even if you were upside down  
> I would be beside you  
> And your world were a strange thing found  
> I would be beside you
> 
> In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl  
> In my house on the hill there is room for you still
> 
> When there’s nothing but darkened sound  
> I will be beside you  
> When there’s nothing but the long way round  
> I will be beside you
> 
> In my simplified world we're a boy and a girl  
> In my house on the hill there is room for you still
> 
> I’ll be everywhere you go, you go, you go  
> I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go
> 
> In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl  
> In my house on the hill there is room for you still
> 
> When there’s nothing but roaring sound  
> I will be beside you  
> When there’s nothing but the long drop down  
> I will be beside you
> 
> When your fears are a swarm in the hive of your mind  
> When the tears of your life and your loss are entwined 
> 
> I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go  
> I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go 
> 
> In my symbolized world I'm a beautiful girl  
> In my house on the hill there is room for you still
> 
> I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go  
> I'll be everywhere you go, you go, you go


	22. Fun with the Vibrator

Fenris was already in the room waiting for her. She had said good night to Anders and Garrett, wondered briefly if they would migrate to her bedroom later, and then had closed up the house. She had been about to change into a nightshirt when she walked in and saw Fenris. She stopped just inside of the room and blinked at him, “You’re in here already…”

“Yes, yes I am. You should come in and close the door.” He was over by the nightstand fidgeting with something. 

“I should?” Bree watched him, “Did you talk to Anders?” She closed the door and moved into the room, stopped near her bed. 

“Maybe.” He looked up at her. “Take your clothes off, Bree.”

“Demanding tonight, yeah? Bossy. What if I say no?” 

“Then I go to sleep.” His lips quirked at her quick frown. “Take your clothes off, my love.”

She fidgeted for a moment, bit her lip, and then started pulling off her clothes. It didn’t take long, she had just been in a t-shirt and shorts. “Now what?” 

His smile made her fidget. “Come here, love.” 

“You aren’t going to get all Dom on me, are you? Because I don’t know how I feel about that, yeah?”

Fenris chuckled, “Maybe, or maybe I’m just seizing control before you take over. I just want to go slow tonight. And you seem to have one speed.” He brushed a hand over her ribs, enjoying her smooth skin.

“Yeah…well…I…” she hissed when he ran the back of his knuckles over her breast. 

He drew her to him and into a long, deep kiss. His hands were gentle on her, smoothed over her bare skin with soft touches and long caresses that roused her from mildly embarrassed to aroused. He seemed content to simply kiss her and stroke his hands over her body. It was driving in insane. She reached for him, buried her hands in his hair and ground against him, making him laugh against her lips.

“Ah, I can see you are going to be difficult,” he murmured. “Well, plan B then.” 

She was about to ask him what that was when he gently pressed her down to the bed, following her to stretch out over her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, bit at his neck, and arched up. “You aren't...you're still wearing clothes.” she panted. “Too many...don't like it...”

He slowly pulled out of her arms and scooted to lie next to her, reached for something. “Just pants, and I'll take them off soon. Now, Bree, promise me you'll keep your hands behind your head.”

“I...oh...alright. I promise. You're being difficult.” she pouted and placed her hands behind her head and grinned at him.

“Says the woman arguing with me,” he tipped her head back to press kisses down her neck while he nudged her thighs apart with his other hand. A slight buzzing sound filled the room and Bree let out a breathless laugh/moan at the noise and arched up. She glanced at Fenris' face and noted the concentration there, his eyes focused on her thighs, the vibrator, and her hips moving.

He was thorough, she'd give him that. Terribly, frustratingly thorough in his teasing. He ran the vibrator up her body, circled her nipples with it, dragged it down her stomach, over her mound, down her entire sex and then back up. She started out moaning and whimpering and soon devolved into begging and then pleading and then cursing. She called him a tease, a wretch, a horrid man, and just Fenris over and over. Any time she moved her arms, he stopped. That brought on further cursing. 

It didn't take long before she was just making little noises and was splayed open, her hips arching helplessly as he rotated the vibrator lightly over her. He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her, sucking on her tongue as he pushed the vibrating head against that tight bundle of nerves. She wailed into his mouth as her entire body frozen on the cusp of orgasm. He moved his hand a hair down and the tightness receded and she glared at him. He laughed a bit and turned off the vibrator, pulled his pants off, and moved over her. 

The thrust of his hips made her scream. She bucked and writhed, bit at his shoulder as the pleasure unfurled and spread. When she was limp he laid himself over her and moved slowly, enjoying her, relishing the way she felt, the way she tasted. She twitched and moaned, her body shuddering with a secondary orgasm and he let himself join her, crooned in her ear that he loved her, would always love her. 

He slowly pulled her arms from behind her head and rolled her over, smoothing his hands down her back. She made a little noise at that and he cuddled against her. “You alright?” his voice was soft in her ear.

“Dead.” she murmured. “Killed by you.” 

He chuckled and tugged up the covers, arranged her in his arms and held her tightly. “Should I apologize?”

Bree nuzzled against his chest. “No. Not for that, not for what you said, either.”

He sighed, “I couldn't...”

“Help it, yeah. I love you too, Fenris. Always will.” She pressed a soft kiss to his chin and relaxed against him. “Glad I was the one to find you out on those rocks, yeah?”

“Yes Bree. We were lucky it was you who found us.” He held her against him as she drifted to sleep and wondered if he had to go back or if he could just stay with her.


	23. Garrett Makes a Proposition

She woke up to kisses from Anders. Warm, gentle kisses all over her face. Her back was pressed against Fenris and she was wrapped in his arms, wrapped in Anders’ arms, and was being covered in kisses. 

She was going to miss this when they left her. 

She kissed Anders back and felt his lips curve into a smile at her response. “Morning,” he whispered against her lips. 

“Morning,” she whispered back, shivered a bit when she felt Fenris stir at her back, his hands tightening around her. She watched Anders’ eyes crinkle up. “What?”

“He used the vibrator on you.” Anders laughed at her blush. “You were very…vocal…about it.” He wiggled his fingers at her and she watched the sparks dance. Her eyes widened when he ghosted a sparking fingertip over her nipple, the sudden electrical bite causing her to gasp and giggle. “Was it better than this?”

“Ahh…ah…I don’t…” she gasped again when his hand brushed her tummy. “Oh heavens Anders.” She writhed slightly and then squeaked when Fenris moved her hair to the side and kissed her neck. “Fenris…”

“Morning love,” his voice was gravely with sleep. “What’s that crazy abomination doing to you to make you wiggle?”

“He’s…he’s…oh…” She gave up on words and just babbled as Anders’ hand slid between her thighs. She moaned as the pleasure shot through her. 

“Mm…what is going on?” Garrett peaked over Anders’ shoulder, saw Bree, and blinked. “Oh…” he murmured. “And I’m all the way over here…” Bree laughed a breathless laugh that ended in a long moan and her hips pressing against Anders’ hand. 

Anders pulled his hand away and glanced at Fenris and Garrett. “Bree love, we are all…um…you are…we are all aroused.” 

Bree gave him a slightly wild-eyed look, “I’m pretty far gone myself, yeah. I don’t know what to do about three of you at once, though.” She ground back against Fenris and made fretful noises, “But you got me all riled up, Anders.” 

“It’s no problem, Bree. Garrett is here with me. If I can just…touch you…I need to touch you.” He smoothed the back of his knuckles over her cheek. “I don’t want a moment in bed with you where I can’t feel you.” 

“Yeah, I understand. Um…” her voice trailed off when Anders turned and pulled Garrett into a bruising kiss. “That’s not helping…” she muttered.

Fenris pushed her onto her stomach and moved over her, slowly kissing down her spine. “What isn’t?” He murmured as he rubbed his cheek against her lower back.

“That,” she turned her head to watch Anders take Garrett’s erection into his mouth. “Oh…my…”

Fenris chuckled and slid her thighs open, slid up her body and into her. “Bree…” he whispered her name as he moved, “I love you.”

The spike of pleasure from his thrust was nothing compared to the twist and tug felt at his words and Bree moaned back at him that she loved him, loved him so much. He moved over her, whispered to her as he moved. She closed her eyes and focused on his voice, on the feeling of him in her, on the feeling of him around her. Her soft exhale of his name matched the gentle shudders of pleasure that traveled over her as she came. His growl when he came made her quiver. He said “Mine,” then, claimed her with a swift bite to her shoulder as he emptied into her.

Cocooned in his arms, Bree wondered how she had ever lived without morning lovemaking and cuddle. She wondered how she would live after they left, and figured she’d just have to find a way. Maybe relive each moment slowly. She smiled when she heard Anders groan and Garrett’s answering gasp. She turned her head to see them entwined with each other, words of love dripping from their lips as they moved, as they shook in each others’ arms. Anders held Garrett much like Fenris held her, completely wrapped around him and soothing as they came down from their lovemaking. They turned their heads so that they could see her and she sighed a soft, happy sound.

They had, over the last few days, become her family. A weird kind of family; perhaps nobody else had three men sharing their bed, two of them obviously together but also with her, but still…family. If Tashy was family, they were family. It was a bond that distance wouldn’t be able to shatter, and that made it easier.

“I love all of you guys,” she murmured. “I do.”

“Oh Bree,” Anders voice was tinged with sadness. 

“No, it’s ok. It’s good. I’m glad. Blessed, in fact. Blessed to have had this – even for a few days. And we still have five days together. I won’t squander it, Anders. I refuse to. I love you. And I love Garrett. And I love Fenris. All of you. Returning home won’t change that.”

Garrett reached out and slid a finger over her cheek, “You could come back with us. Live with me. I’d…I’d bind you to me so that we could all be together. We could live happily together.” His voice was a little desperate.

“Garrett,” She nuzzled against Fenris’ chest. “My place is here. And yours is there. Don’t…don’t tempt me with a life that I wouldn’t…couldn’t have. I’m needed here. And you are needed there.”

He sighed, “I’ll ask you again later. I can give you comfort and wealth, a good life. We’d all make sure you were safe. We’d all take care of you.”

“It’s not that, Garrett. Not that at all. I’m needed here. And you all…you have things you have to finish there, right? It wouldn’t be…right…me going back with you. And we don’t need to fret over it. We should enjoy the now…enjoy every second of it. All things have an ending, Garrett. It’s what you do with the now that’s important.”

“I suppose you’re right Bree,” he sighed again, “But I’m still going to ask you again.”


	24. Fanfiction Writers and Artists are Barmy, Yeah?

Bree had dragged the guys to breakfast at Harpoon Harry’s down by the docks. She had watched with undisguised amusement as they all navigated the breakfast menu, and she had helped Fenris read it, and then order. The sheer, unadulterated delight on Garrett’s face at the selection of biscuits covered in gravy was so funny that she had had to bury her face in Fenris’ shoulder or giggle wildly. 

"So, what's on the schedule today?" Varric asked as he fidgeted with his coffee.

"Well," Bree said with a smile at Anders, “I need to visit the feline rescue and put some time in taking care of the cats. You all are more than welcome to come with me. It's really the Key West Animal Rescue but I work with a lot of the cats, taking care of them and such.” 

Garrett turned his attention from his biscuits and gravy to her, “There are dogs?”

“Yeah, there're dogs. And then I thought we'd just lounge a bit at the beach. Relax some. Tonight I'll take you on a crawl of the famous bars.”

“Andraste be praised! Tavern hopping!” Varric beamed at Bree and turned to his breakfast with a big smile. “Steak for breakfast and ale tonight. A good day.”

“Cats...” murmured Anders with a grin at Garrett, who was poking him and going “dog, dog, dog.” 

Fenris just curled an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “I'll go wherever. As long as you are there.”

***

Breakfast was nearly over when Bree heard her name called. She looked up to see two women coming towards her. One was tall and slender, with slightly manic curly hair that shined blond one moment and reddish brown the next. The other was a little shorter and slender but with curly brown hair that haloed around her face and waved as she strode towards their table. They were both waving with wide grins on their faces. Bree glanced at the women, glanced at the guys around her, and grinned back. “Della, Nora...what are you all doing up so early?”

“Well,” Della started as they stopped at the table, “We've been up...discussing...”

“Whether or not Steve and Bucky would dance the tango.” Nora answered. “Wait....I have...somewhere...” A large bag was dropped on the table, nearly landing in Anders lap, much to Bree's amusement, and rifled through. “Where did I...oh. Hah. Here!” A sketch pad was pulled out and flipped through before being thrust into Bree's hand.

“Nora...” Bree glanced down at the drawing, her eyes widening, “Is Steve wearing a Captain American thong? What is Bucky wearing? And I don’t think they are doing the tango in this picture, yeah?”

Nora and Della leaned over her to look at the picture, “Yeah they are, see...it's my blasted line art. I'm sorry...”

“No, no...it's great. It's clear as day. I just...don't...what is Bucky wearing?” Bree watched Anders nab the sketchpad from her and then start cackling.

“Panties...” Nora's face was the mask of innocence. “Who're the hot men?”

“Friends. From...out of town.” Bree gestured and then watched Della's eyes narrow, “Way out of town, yeah?”

“Look familiar,” Della murmured, “They all do. And this one, on the end, only he's smiling. And...smiling...” She pointed at Anders, the entire table watching with interest as she tipped Anders' face up to hers. “Frown for me.”

Bree covered her mouth and then buried her face in Fenris' shoulder as Anders frowned at Della. “You want to show him your stories, Della?” Her shoulders shook on a laugh as Della started cursing in a long, detailed stream. “How about the one with him and that other guy?”

“Oh my god. Bree...tell me I'm dreaming. Pinch me.” She squawked when Anders obliged her. “Not you...you...Bree!”

“Look, call Tashy, yeah? She'll explain? I've got to head to the rescue.”

“You're taking ANDERS to a cat rescue?” Della's eyebrows rose into her hairline. “ANDERS? And is that Fenris? Are you CABOODLING with Fenris? And…is that Hawke? HAWKE? And…wait...is that by the wall...wait...” There was some mumbling as Della practically crawled over Anders and Garrett in the booth and settled between Garrett and Varric. “Varric?”

“Yeah...you aren't going to pull a Tashy, are you? I forgot my broom, yeah?” Bree watched with some consternation as Della leaned on Varric's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Varric listened, his lips curving up into a wide smile. He burst into laughter.

“I would love to sit with you, Mistress Della, and discuss stories.” Varric offered Bree a grin. “If it's alright with you, Bree.”

Anders, Garrett and Fenris were all throwing her panicked looks. She looked at the three men and then Varric and shrugged, “Sure. You want to spend time with those two, no problem.” The groaning from the other three was comically loud. “You want to show Anders your story?”

“Story? Do I want to know?” Anders was started to pale a bit.

“It's great, yeah? You have a long romance with...”Bree didn't get to finish as Della reached across the table and slapped her hand over her mouth. She huffed a laugh.

“Not now. Getting information from Varric. This will be...instructive. You all go on. I'll drop him off at your house. Can we stay for dinner?”

“You can go bar hopping with us, if you want”

“Bar hopping…with Varric. And Anders. Does Tashy know?” Della had leaned around Garrett and was fingering Anders’ hair and frowning at him. “He’s smiling. Why is he smiling? That’s so…wait…he smiles when he is in love and…Garrett, yes? It’s Garret?”

Bree wiggled a bit, stopping when Fenris brushed a hand over the back of her neck. “Ah…well…you see…Nora? Are you drawing them?”

“Yeah. Quick sketch. I’ll add them to my panty pictures…”

“My friends are all barmy, yeah? Barmy. Panty pictures and smutty stories and I can tell you are digging for material, Della.”

Varric leaned against Della and whispered loudly, “She’s romancing all of them. I have probably fifty pages written about this.” Della’s eyes widened.

“Spill!” she ordered.

“We’re leaving!” declared Bree. “Varric, I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun, Bree. I know I will be.” He winked at Bree and motioned to Nora to join them. “I want to see that sketchbook. Maybe we can work something out…”

Bree left the three of them chatting. She glanced at her guys and winced. “Sorry…sorry…”

“Do all of your friends know who we are?” asked Anders nervously.

“Well…not all of them. Just the ones who play video games, yeah? And, um, you’re all very popular. And…ah…there are stories…”

“You will explain these stories on the way to see the cats,” Fenris said as he placed a hand on her lower back and followed her from the restaurant.

“Yeah…” Bree mumbled. “I’ll get right on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You can find me on Tumblr at Warriormaggie if you wish to chat!
> 
> For Delazeur and her roommate Feanorinleatherpants 
> 
> Della and Nora are inspired by them!


	25. Dogs and Cats and Fanfiction Explanations, Oh My!

The Key West Animal rescue was housed in a two-building compound surrounded by a fence. Cats were in one building. Dogs and other beasties were in the second one. Garrett had peeked into the dog building, had let out a decidedly adorably squeak of joy, and had bounded through the door. The sound of whining filled the air and melded with the “lookatthepuppiesohmakerIloveyouall” coming from the open door. Bree raised an eyebrow and glanced at Anders.

“He’s Ferelden,” Anders said with a grin, “They aren’t called Dog Lords for nothing.”

“Aren’t you one?” Fenris asked, his shoulders shaking as he tried to not laugh, “I didn’t realize you and Garrett made similar noises when confronted by furry beasts.”

“Look you, I’m originally from the Anderfels. And I prefer cats. Dogs are…slobbery.” Anders sniffed. “I do not make squealing noises.”

Fenris and Bree shared a look. Bree opened the door to the cat building and stepped back, grinning broadly when Anders cooed in adoration and hurried into the building. “He coos.” Bree said with a grin. 

Fenris snorted and threw her a look, “You coo.”

“I do not…” Bree turned pink. “I do not coo.”

Fenris grinned and tugged her against him, wrapped her in his arms, and whispered “I love you” into her ear.

Bree melted and…cooed…at him. She blinked, blinked at him and then laughed. “Ok. Well, when you do that. Yes. I coo.” She leaned against his chest for a moment and relished his closeness before whispering back, “I love you too.”

Fenris squeezed her tightly, “Let’s go find Anders.”

***

“So…” Anders drawled as they started the walk home. “You distracted us with fuzzy animals instead of telling us about these story things. I think we should know about them.”

“Oh. Well. They are stories about you. And your adventures.” Bree offered a small smile as she walked. “And…um…your relationships, yeah?”

“Our relationships?” Fenris pressed. “The way you were looking at that woman…Della…made me think you don’t mean just friendships.”

“Er.” Bree chewed on her lower lip, stopping when the guys all stopped walking and crowded her back against a fence. “What’s this then?”

“You look decidedly guilty, Bree.” Garrett said with a big grin and eyebrow waggle. “Spill.”

“Oh…fine. Fine! There’re stories about Anders and you, Garrett. Anders and…Fenris.” She swallowed a bit at the look the two men shared, “Garrett and Fenris. Garrett and the Arishok…Anders, Fenris and the Arishok...Anders, Fenris and Garrett. Some man named Cullen and Anders…” she watched as Garrett’s face turned pale and then beet red and Anders started muttering about how he'd NEVER do that with a templar, “Actually, ah, a lot of writers are women. And…favor…male pairings…”

Anders leaned on Fenris, “The two of us? Me? And the Elf? Having sex?” Fenris shoved him away and Anders laughed. “Good sex? You’ve read these?”

Bree blushed, “Ah…I may have…on occasion…read some stories, yeah. Della writes, yeah? And I…ah. Oh hell.” She squirmed. 

Anders pulled her to him, winked at Fenris, and bent his head so he could brush his lips over her ear, “And you enjoyed the thought? Of the two of us together?”

“You are a menace,” she said with a gasp. Anders laughed and let her go. “Menace. Naughty.”

“Walk with Garrett. I want to speak with Fenris.”

“Oh hell.” Bree muttered.

Garrett wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at her. She watched Anders put his arm around Fenris’ shoulder, shake his head, and then start talking. “You’re in for some fun.”

“Garrett…you can go talk him out of whatever…yeah?” Bree gave him a wide-eyed pleading look.

Garrett chuckled, “Naw, let him have fun. Besides…I might be rather supportive of this.” He gave her shoulders a quick squeeze and then sighed slightly, “I really wish you’d consider coming home with us.”

“How would that even work? Your world is…magic filled and there’re dragons and…I’m…a Key West girl at heart.”

“What if…what if I married you?” Garrett asked. “Made you my wife? Anders already lives with me. He can’t marry you because he’s a mage. And Fenris is an elf. They wouldn’t allow you two to marry. But I could marry you and we could all live together. I’d make you happy. They would make you happy.”

Bree bit her lip, “Garrett. I just…to leave here. My Nana’s house. My friends. My…everything.”

“But…for us…”

“Would you stay here?” Bree asked him suddenly. “Stay with me? Live with me here? You all wouldn’t need to work. You could spend all day lounging on the beach or helping with the dogs…we could be a family, yeah? The four of us? Here…”

Garrett’s eyes grew distant and then sad, “I’m needed back in Kirkwall. I have responsibilities there. And Anders…he…has…his plans. And Fenris is still looking for his former master so we can take care of that…” He exhaled softly, “I get it.”

Bree leaned against him as they walked, “I think you all would be happier here than in Kirkwall.”

Garrett stopped them for a moment to press a kiss against her forehead, “I’d be happy anywhere that included you, Bree.”


	26. Dinner with the Gang

The front door of the house flew open to admit Tashy and Phil. Tashy took a moment to pose dramatically in the doorway of the kitchen before pouncing on Bree. “Brought you some chicken satay to throw on the grill and Phil made pies. Where’re the guys?” 

Bree smacked at Tashy and flailed, “Help! I’m being hugged to death by a crazy woman! Help!” She laughed as Tashy squeezed her tighter and then went to peer in the backyard. 

“They’re all staring at Garbo again.” Tashy shook her head in amusement.

“Yeah, that stupid rooster. He tried to nest in Anders’ coat a while ago. Finally got that monstrosity cleaned and had it hanging to dry. Garbo took a liking to the shoulders, yeah? Thought they were a chicken or something. That rooster is cracked.”

“Suits the owner of the house.” Tashy teased. “I’m just going to go…”

“Not jump Anders.” Bree warned.

“Naw, I’ll leave that to you, sweet pea. Just go say hi. Hey…is that Della out there? And Nora? DELLA! YOU EVIL WOMAN! YOU MADE ME CRY THIS MORNING!” 

Bree watched Tashy dash outside and tackle Della, mock-choking her while moaning about a story and angst and sadness. Bree turned amused eyes to Phil, who was lingering in the doorway. “You alright there, Phil?”

“I brought pies.” He offered her two large key lime pies and a slight smile. “If I hug you, am I going to be mauled by your sexy man?”

Bree laughed and shook her head, “Naw, hug away Phil. Hug away.”

***

Dinner was a laughing, joyful, happy affair. Tashy had pulled out the large folding table and put it up in the back yard. Della and Nora had helped decorate and set places. Bree had grilled chicken satay, snapper fillets, and steaks. Phil had opened bottles of wine and pulled out the whiskey. Everybody had gathered at the table to eat, to joke, to relax.

She had Fenris on one side of her and Anders on the other. Garrett sat across from her with Varric. Tashy had nabbed the chair across from Anders and Della had nabbed the one next to Varric. Phil and Nora sat on the ends and watched the entire dinner unfold.

Bree told them about their visit to the animal shelter. Garrett had broken in to the story to clarify that he had not, in any way shape or form, squealed like a girl at the dogs. He had admitted to running around the exercise yard with them. Anders had just ducked his head when Bree said he cooed at cats. Sam had made an appearance about that time to beg for scraps and the entire table burst into laughter at the cooing noises coming from Anders.

Nora had pulled out her sketch book and shown off a few rough sketches of the guys. All were in some form of lingerie. Bree had snickered until she got to the picture of Fenris and then had started laughing so hard she had to put her head down. Fenris had been drawn in a corset and thigh high stockings. He hadn’t been amused. Anders had informed him that he was incredibly “do-able” in that get-up. Bree had gasped for air, tears running down her cheeks, as the two of them started bickering about the sex appeal of male elves in thigh highs.

Phil offered to go get some for Fenris. 

Bree had prodded Della into talking about her next story arc. Anders had sat with his mouth slightly agape at the entire story, his cheeks turning beet red as Della delved into a particularly spicy scene involving Anders, the King of Ferelden, and ropes. He had sputtered slightly, mumbling that Alistair was, indeed, a very handsome and athletic man – much to Della’s delight. Bree had watched as Anders started squirming when Della asked for his opinion of a Ser Nathaniel Howe – much to Garrett’s amusement. 

Phil asked if she had gotten to try the vibrating nipple covers yet. Bree had tried to slide under the table when Anders waggled his fingers at her. Much to her embarrassment, and Tashy and Della’s deep interest, he let the electricity sparkle between this fingers. Fenris had grabbed her before she could escape and Anders had given her a wide smile, his eyes heating as he watched her flush.

“You’re a naughty menace, yeah?” Was all she could mumble as Anders swept her into a kiss. “Naughty.”

Tashy and Della had shared a look, Della pulling out a small notepad to make notes. “Does he really…do that…in bed?” Della asked, her eyes wide on Anders’ fingers.

“She doesn’t need vibrating anything,” teased Anders as he ran one finger over her cheek, his face sobering at what he saw in her eyes. “So lovely,” he murmured, forgetting for a moment that they were at a table filled with people. He slid his lips over hers in a soft kiss and pressed his forehead to hers and exhaled slowly. 

Bree sighed softly, “Yeah you are, Anders. Yeah you are.” She felt Fenris’ hand press against her back and she turned to look at him. “All of you.” Fenris smiled and tugged her back to him and wrapped his arms around her. 

The table had gone quiet at the small scene. “Sorry,” Anders said with a wry smile. “Just taking a page from Bree’s Nana’s book and seizing the moment. We don’t have many left, do we?”

Garrett stirred at that and frowned slightly, “I proposed to her, she said no.”

Bree choked against Fenris’ neck, “I offered for you all to stay here and you said no. Nutters to go back to that terrible-sounding city, yeah?”

“I’m just going to keep asking,” Garrett said, humor dancing in his voice. “I am very stubborn.”

Bree looked up to see Varric, Anders, and Fenris all nodding. “Like a mabari.” Anders muttered. “All stupid intelligence and bristle.”

Bree glanced at Garrett, watched his beard bristle with annoyance, and laughed. “You can keep asking, yeah? I plan on just enjoying the time you all are here. All of you. Love you.”

Fenris brushed a hand over her hair and turned her face to his, “We love you too, Bree.”


	27. Bar Crawling and Dirty Dancing

They started at Captain Tony’s Saloon on Green Street. She ordered a round of Pirate’s Punch and watched the guys’ faces as they tried the fruity, alcoholic beverage. She giggled when Varric squinted at his cup.

“What’s in this?” Varric asked as he stared down into his cup.

“Um...I know there's fruit punch and gin...and...stuff. Just drink it, Varric.” Bree waved her cup at Varric and took a deep swallow. Anders watched her with some concern and then waved to the bartender, ordering her a water. “You...ordered me a water?”

“I have plans for you later and they do not include you passed out.” Anders said as he pushed the cup of water into her hand. “Just...listen to me.”

Bree sighed and sipped at the water, “Well...” She made a face. “It's a pub crawl, yeah? And you don't want me to be drunk?”

Anders wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her against him. She giggled, her giggling stopping when Fenris pressed in behind her. Anders leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss the same time Fenris started kissing up her neck. A minute later and Bree was drinking her water and Fenris and Anders were watching her with small smiles.

***

Tashy had suggested Irish Kevins next and Bree had agreed with a laugh. They had stayed for a while there and enjoyed the live music, large selection of beer on tap, and the crazy atmosphere. The guys had watched, wide-eyed, as Tashy had pulled Bree onto the dance floor for a crazy wiggling dance that ended with them laughing in each other's arms.

When the band changed, they nipped next door to Sloppy Joe's. Bree waggled her eyebrows at Anders as the music pulsed through the air. “Wanna dance?” she yelled at him.

Anders glanced at the guys, the rest of them shaking their heads and then grinned at Bree, “I do. You'll have to show me how you all do it.”

Bree bit her lip and leaned up to whisper in his ear, “You know how to make love, yeah? Like that – but with clothes on.”

Anders' lips twitched and he leaned towards her, his lips brushing over her ear, “Bree, my love, I don't think you wish me to do that to you in public. But...perhaps I know what you mean.”

The guys watched Anders take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Garrett and Fenris exchanged looks and then sat down at the table with Varric, Phil, Tashy, Della and Nora. Della leaned against Garrett and started peppering him with questions about Kirkwall, his family, his fighting abilities, and anything else she could think of. Nora tugged out her sketch pad and bent her head down to talk to Varric. Tashy leaned against Phil and tried to draw Fenris into a conversation.

The table quieted when Anders pulled Bree against him, slid his hands down to her hips, and tugged her snuggly against his body. His hands moved to her back and when she started to rub against him to the beat of the music the entire table gawked. Della and Varric started making notes. Nora hastily turned a page and started sketching. Garrett swallowed. Fenris stood up, patted Tashy's shoulder gently, and moved with a purpose to the floor.

Bree had her eyes closed, her body moving with the rhythm against Anders' body. He had picked up dancing quickly and kept a loose grip on her as he moved in tandem to her slow gyrations. When Fenris reached them he moved one hand from Bree's back and held it out to the elf. Fenris watched the dancers around them for a moment, watched Bree move, took Anders' hand and pressed himself against Bree's back.

Her eyes popped open at the contact, at the feeling of one of his hands sliding around her waist to anchor her to him. Anders kept one hand on her waist, the other slipping from Fenris’ hand to grip his hip. “You move better than I had expected...though you are pretty graceful on the battle field.” Anders' voice was teasing.

“I...” Fenris swallowed slightly when Bree's rear slid over his crotch, “This isn't dancing. It's sex with clothes on.” He finally said. He flexed his hand over Bree’s stomach, moved his other hand to Ander’s hip, and exhaled. “You had better have been serious with me early, Abomination,” his voice growling.

Bree shuddered at the rumbling feeling, “I told you dancing was like sex with clothes on. And what are we being serious about?” she asked.

“You'll see,” was all Anders said, “And I was Fenris.” He watched Fenris nod and then returned to enjoying the dance.

***

They ended the night at Hog's Breath Saloon. They had hit up a couple of smaller bars on the way over, mainly because Tashy knew just about every bartender on Duval Street and in that general area. Bree found herself sandwiched between Anders and Fenris, both men watching as she drank a beer.

“You all monitored my drinking all night. What gives?” Bree shot glances at both men.

Anders' grin was nearing a smirk as he glanced at Fenris. Fenris coughed and pressed closer to Bree, his hand snacking out to wrap around her waist. “You'll see.” Anders said teasingly.

“You've been saying that all night, yeah?” She blinked when Anders wrapped a hand around her waist as well, pressing himself against her other side. “You two aren't...um...”

Anders whispered in her ear, “Stop asking, Bree. Just enjoy the attention.”

She squirmed and craned her neck to see what her friends where doing. They were crowded around a table, Garrett had an arm wrapped around Della, laughing. She bit her lip when Garrett squeezed her close to his side and threw his head back to laugh. “Garrett's picking up my friends, yeah? Think we should be worried?”

Anders turned his head and chuckled, “If he manages to sweet talk her into his bed I'll owe you five gold sovereign and a week of slave labor. He's all talk. He'll chicken out before it goes too far.”

“He said he waited on you for three years.” 

“He told you that?” Anders' face was surprised. “When?”

“Our first night together. He was nervous he'd screw up. I think he...” She glanced back over and watched him press a chaste kiss to Della's forehead, “I think he was worried he wouldn't live up to you.”

“Bloody idiot,” muttered Anders, “He's amazing. I still have problems believing he loves me.” 

Garrett pressed a kiss to Della’s cheek and turned to beam at them. She watched him catch Anders' gaze and his face soften. Anders exhaled softly and rubbed his cheek against Bree's hair. 

“You two are so sweet together. I feel like an interloper.” Bree said as she waved and winked and Garrett. 

“No. We both love you. There's room for you with us. Room for Fenris, too.” Fenris blinked at that, “What? You think Garrett doesn't talk about you? He's had this weird fantasy about the three of us in bed for...a while now. It's awkward. I'm a mage. You hate mages. You get on my nerves. We bicker...” Anders shot Fenris a look. 

“I...did not know this.” Fenris said slowly. “I value Hawke's friendship. He has given more than anybody in my life. You and I...we...do not see eye to eye on most things.”

“Other than Merrill,” muttered Anders. 

Fenris gave him a smile, a full one, and it left Anders gawking. “The little blood mage is worrisome. I admit that my...history with mages...clouds my judgement.”

“And I am a right bastard,” said Anders, “About a lot of things.”

Both men shared a look and then turned their gaze to Bree. “I believe we have set aside differences for Bree.” Fenris said finally.

“Well, and it doesn't hurt that Key West is...”

“Not Kirkwall.” Finished Fenris. Both men shared a laugh. “I hope we can...be...when we get back.” Fenris' face flamed. “I would hate to lose what we have gained here when we have to return.”

“I think,” Anders said slowly, “That we will be very different when we return. All of us. And it'll be for the better. Again, we have Bree to thank for that.”

Bree gave them both a beaming smile, “It's like Nana liked to say. You never know why something happens to you. But you can choose whether it's going to be for the good or bad. Course, sometimes that little tidbit falls flat. Like...when you are covered in bug bites, yeah? But for this, it fits.”

“Your Nana was a wise woman,” Fenris said. “I wish I could have met her.”

“Yeah, she would have loved you all. Garrett especially. Would have been up for going back with you. Would have ended up ruling your Kirkwall, yeah?”

Anders laughed, “I'd be happy to stick her on the Viscount seat. Couldn't be worse than the current leadership.”

“I'll drink to that,” said Fenris.


	28. Fenris and Anders

That the entire group had followed her home didn't surprise Bree. She had spent some time pulling out extra blankets and pillows, pulling open the hide-a-bed and watching with a slack jaw as Garrett ushered Della up to his room. When Varric and Nora had wandered into his room and shut the door, she rubbed a hand over her face, pinched her arm, and wandered back downstairs.

She figured tomorrow was soon enough to slay those dragons.

Her mind still on Garrett and Varric, she didn't notice until she was in her room with the door closed that she wasn't alone. Both Fenris and Anders were there. Both were naked and were lying on her bed. She came to a stop in the middle of the room and took in the sight of both men, pinched herself again, and rubbed at her eyes. 

“What...is...oh my...” her voice faded away as Anders rolled over and cupped Fenris' cheek and pressed his mouth against Fenris'. She drifted towards the bed, drawn to the sight of the two men kissing. She looked away and then back to the bed again, reached out a hand, and slid it up Fenris' leg, assuring herself that this was real. 

The men broke apart to look at Bree. Fenris shoved Anders back and then rolled off the bed, moving to wrap his arms around her. “Are you alright with this?” He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

“Are you?” She inhaled when he bit down and sucked, marking her. 

“You’re dressed and we aren't.” he breathed against her skin. “We want to see you.”

Anders had rolled from the bed and stood behind Fenris, wrapped his arms around the elf and bent to place a single bite on the outer edge of one ear. Fenris stiffened slightly and then pressed back against Anders, his eyes widening and then closing as Anders slid his lips down his neck to kiss and nip.

Bree tugged off her shirt and shimmied out of her shorts and panties. She watched as Anders sucked at Fenris' neck, his hands moving down the slender elf's body to grip his hips. Bree moved towards Fenris and then dropped to her knees in front of him. Starting at his calf, she trailed kisses up Fenris' leg, followed the curling line of tattoos up to his hip.

She leaned forward and licked a line from the head to the base of his cock, settled herself better on her knees, and then took him fully into her mouth. Fenris let out a gasp and shuddered, moaning as she slowly worked down over his length. Anders hands tightened as he kissed a line down Fenris' spine, he knelt behind him and pushed Fenris forward to grip the footboard of the bed. He nuzzled against the back of Fenris' legs, trailed kisses up to nuzzle between his thighs. He griped Fenris' hips tightly and slid his tongue from his sack to the top of his ass.

Fenris let out a loud gasp and gripped the footboard tightly. Bree trailed kisses down his cock and around his thighs as Anders slowly licked him from behind. Fenris moaned their names and shook, inhaled sharply when Bree took him back into her mouth and Anders slid his tongue into him. Anders murmured soothingly to the elf, his hands massaging his hips and lower back. 

There was a pause as Anders moved to the bed and then back to Fenris, dragging one hand over Fenris’ hip while slowly started working a slick finger into him. “If it hurts,” Anders murmured, “Or if you change your mind, you are to tell me to stop.” Fenris' response was a moan and his hand moving back to pat at Anders. Anders chuckled softly.

Moans and soft gasps filled the room as Anders slowly stretched Fenris open, slowly pressed into him, wrapped his arms around Fenris and moved with gentle rolling thrusts. Bree slid her hands up to tease between their legs, her mouth still moving steadily over Fenris' cock. Then there were just whispers from Anders, soft pleadings from Fenris, the sharp inhale as pleasure flashed over them both. Anders grabbed for the footboard to steady himself, his body shuddering against Fenris. For a moment, the men forgot about Bree, lost in the pounding of their hearts and the pleasure cascading over them.

Gradually, Fenris came back to himself and looked down to see Bree still on her knees, still in front of him, a pleased smile spread across her face. He shakily straightened, felt Anders press his face to Fenris' back. “Bree...I...we're...”

She giggled a bit at his bashful smile, sighing happily as he cupped her cheek. “You're what?”

“We left you out.” he said as he dragged his fingers over her lips. “You were...that was...”

Anders hugged him tightly. “That's going to change a few things between us.” His voice was slightly muffled as he pressed kisses to Fenris' neck. 

Bree stood, wincing slightly when her knees popped. Anders moved away from Fenris and watched as Fenris scooped her up in his arms and took her to the bed. “Are you alright?”

“Just sore knees. It's...Anders...it's ok...oh that feels good.” she sighed in relief as healing magic slid over her. “That’s always so amazing.” 

He watched Fenris stretch out next to her. “We're sorry we...got carried away.”

“You two need to stop apologizing. That was...amazing. Arousing. And...um....I enjoyed it.” She giggled at the two of them. “What? It was sexy, yeah?”

Fenris chuckled and sat up, tugged her to sit between his legs. Anders grinned at Fenris, laughed a bit when Fenris wrapped his arms around her and held her still. “We'll have to make it up to you, love.” 

Anders spread her thighs, draped her legs over Fenris' and settled down between them. Bree inhaled sharply and arched up as Anders lowered his mouth to her mound. She strained against Fenris' arms, her breath catching as Anders tongue delved into her, stroked her. Fenris whispered into her ear all the things Anders and he wanted to do to her later, how much they both loved her, how beautiful she was. 

She twisted in Fenris' arms, the pleasure spiking with each lick and suck. Anders slid two fingers into her and she gibbered when she felt the spark deep inside her, the electric pulse of pleasure that coiled and twisted as Anders moved his fingers and licked at her clit, as Fenris tilted her head back to suck behind her ear, as he massaged her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Fenris had to hold her down when she came, as she writhed and whimpered both their names.

Satiated, still quivering from the jolt of her orgasm, she nuzzled back against Fenris. Anders moved up the bed, a pleased smile on his face. He laid down and patted the bed next to him, beamed when Fenris moved Bree to lie between them. The men curled up against her, wrapped her in their arms. It was cuddly, warm, loving. She watched as Anders stroked a finger over the back of Fenris' hand and Fenris respond by taking Anders' hand. 

“I love you, Bree,” Fenris whispered against her hair. 

“I love you as well.” Anders said with a smile and kiss to her nose.

“I love you both,” Bree said with a little giggle. “I meant to tell you. Anders, you owe me money. And some slave labor.”

“Oh?” His he cocked an eyebrow at her, “Why?”

“I saw Della go into Garrett's room. And...” she opened her eyes wide and gave Anders a shocked look, “Nora went with Varric.”

Fenris laughed into her hair, “Varric? I bet they’re plotting something sinister. A…picture book.”

“Maker help us all. An illustrated Tethras story.” Anders said, his own shoulders shaking.

“I’ll be sure to tease him extra tomorrow. He did spend the night with a woman in his room.” Bree offered, giggling when Fenris tickled her.

“Sounds like a plan,” Anders said. He snuggled closer to Bree. “I'll have to owe you the sovereigns. But I think I can offer my services in any way you might...desire...”

Bree laughed and settled against his chest, purred when Fenris molded himself to her back, “Mm...I can think of several ways you can fix that debt, Anders. Several ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write Fenris/Anders pairings. But it happened and I'm not even ashamed that it did.
> 
> Maybe a little embarrassed...


	29. More Fenris and Anders - Oh My

It wasn't the rain that woke Bree. Nor was it the lightning chasing the thunder. No, it was the feeling of warm lips sucking at her breast and fingers sliding between her thighs. She woke wet, aroused, quivering and moaning from the slow draw over her nipple and the press of slick fingers against her ass. 

Her inhale caused both men to stop for a moment, but just for a moment. The fingers slid back into her, the tongue returned to licking. She felt a bite to her shoulder, kisses across her back, a hand cupping her sex, fingers filling her there as well. 

Her eyes were open but it was still dark and it took a moment to realize there was something over her eyes. She went to move her arms and the slow sucking at her breast stopped and Anders whispered to her to not touch it, to just enjoy the feelings. She whimpered when he went back to licking her nipples, biting down on one and tugging with his teeth. She felt a third finger slide into her, the soft press of kisses up her neck, and Fenris asking if it hurt. 

She could only shake her head and pant lightly, words beyond her. She was turned, felt herself settled back against a muscled chest, Fenris' chest from the feel of it. He pressed kisses over her ear, slid his tongue down her neck, lifted her and then slowly slid his cock into her.

For a moment she lay pressed back against him, her legs splayed and with Anders' trailing electric fingers over her clit and dipping into her. Then Anders was moving over her, into her, murmuring how wonderfully wet and tight she was, how beautiful she looked splayed over Fenris. Then he was moving and Fenris was moving and words disappeared and became sighs and gasps, moans and whimpers.

Her orgasm shook her, had her dragging Anders closer to her so she could bite his shoulder. Both men groaned as she writhed, joined her in her pleasure. The sheer intimacy of the moment, the inability to see heightening the sensations, brought tears to Bree's eyes. She clutched at Anders, whimpered Fenris' name, and held on as they both came. 

Afterwards, Anders slowly rolled her to her stomach and smoothed his hands down her back. Fenris filled the tub with fragrant bubble bath and hot water, carried her to the tub and settled in the water with her. Anders bathed her, Fenris held her, and both men doted over her. She watched them and memorized every word, every touch. 

The rain sped up, the thunder and lightning nearly non-stop now. Bree settled back against Fenris and smiled, “That was...quite the wake-up.”

Fenris chuckled, “We had made plans.”

“You two? Made plans.” She tucked her legs up to her chest and cuddled back against Fenris, watched the water swirl. “You planned that?”

Anders grinned and started the shower. “We did. We talked about it. Talked about...things...”

“What Garrett wanted, what was happening here...how we would feel without you. When we go back, I don't think...this changes everything, Bree.”

“What do you mean?” Bree asked, twisting to look at Fenris.

“I can't go back to the mansion to be alone. I can't. Not after being with you. I'd...alone without you I think would break me. You've...you've made me understand what it means to love. I can't...”

“And we've never seen eye-to-eye, so if he wanted to move in with Garrett and I...we needed to talk.” Anders finished. He tilted Fenris' face up, gently caressed his chin, “The things done to him. The things I went through. We're not easy people, Bree. Both of us are...damaged. If we'd stayed in Kirkwall we would have just kept hating each other without understanding why. And neither of us would want to stop.”

She watched Fenris close his eyes and move into the gentle caress. Anders bit his lip and bent, pressed his lips against Fenris' in a lingering kiss. “But I think we're both ready to try. You're so...beautiful Fenris. And being inside of you last night was amazing.” He slid his lips over Fenris' again and then stood back up, laughed a little at the blush on the elf's cheeks. 

“Go shower, abomination. You are interrupting my cuddle time.” Fenris rasped at Anders. His mouth frowned but his eyes were filled with warmth and affection. He cuddled Bree closer to him and pressed kisses over her cheek and neck. “You may be handsome and...pleasant...but you aren't Bree.” She laughed, watched Anders sniff in mock-anger and stalk into the shower. She laughed harder when she heard Fenris’ snort of amusement.


	30. Rainy Day With the Gang

Bree was humming a happy tune in the kitchen, Anders and Fenris both helping her set places at the table or flipping bacon while she worked on biscuits. Every so often, a hand would be dragged over her hip or a kiss would be pressed to her cheek. At one point, she turned her head to see Fenris watching Anders cook bacon, an arm wrapped around Anders' waist. It made her smile, made her heart hurt and warm at the same time. 

Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. A minute later and one flushed and disheveled Della entered the kitchen followed by a rather satisfied looking Garrett. Anders, Fenris and Bree all stopped to stare. Della came to a sudden halt at the sight of Anders and Fenris hugging each other, Garrett plowing into her. He wrapped his arms around her and hauled her back against him. “Er...morning...”

Bree cocked an eyebrow at Garrett, “Morning Garrett. Della. Coffee? Tea? Spill the beans, yeah?”

Della flushed and moved to sit at the table. Garrett gave Bree an innocent smile, “What?”

Bree snorted and returned to making biscuits. Anders pressed a kiss to Fenris' cheek and went to drag Garrett into a deep kiss. Bree shook her head, a big grin on her face, as the two men whispered to each other. Anders burst out laughing and then whispered something to Garrett that had the big man's eyes widening. “Really?” he asked and shoved Anders aside to go hug Fenris. “Really?”

Bree dusted her hands off and went to pour Della a cup of coffee, sitting down next to her friend. They watched the three men whisper to each other for a moment before Bree turned and eyed Della. “Is that a love-bite on your neck?” she asked.

“Um...” Della covered her neck with her hand.

Bree chuckled. “You two got snockered last night, yeah. Went to bed together?” She leaned on Della's shoulder, the two woman watching Garrett pick Fenris up in a big hug. “He's pretty sweet, yeah?”

“He's...” Della blew out a breath and flushed, “I'm sorry?”

“That you snogged Garrett? Don't be. He's...sweet. And gentle. And I had Anders and Fenris with me last night.”

“Both of them? Wait...you had both of them in bed with you? At the same time?”

“Yeah and you slept with Garrett Hawke and have a love-bite on your neck. Tashy is going to shit a brick, yeah?”

“Where's Nora?”

“Wazzit?” They turned their heads to see a disheveled and sleepy Nora standing in the doorway wearing one of Varric's Hawaiian shirts and some shorts, her face streaked with what looked like pencil. Varric appeared behind her and nudged her into the room. Bree and Della shared a look.

“Right. Coffee for those with hangovers. And...Nora...what's all over your face?” Bree snorted with amusement and went to pour coffee. “Garrett, stop flinging Fenris around. Anders, stop pinching my ass. Nora, here is some coffee. Varric, are you making notes? What happened in my house last night?”

“What happens in Key West stays in Key West,” murmured Nora as she gripped her mug with both hands. 

“You alright there? You're slurring a bit.”

“Didn't hardly sleep.” mumbled Nora.

“I didn't...keep you up did I?” Bree asked with a flush.

“Or me?” Della blushed and slapped at Garrett's hands.

“No. Varric did. We were drawing and writing all night. 

The entire room turned to gawk at the dwarf. “What?” he asked with an innocent smile, “We got a whole story illustrated. It's amazing. Then we did back rubs! She's amazing! I want to bring her back with me.” He beamed at Nora. “Could you imagine how my books would look with her artwork?”

***

The entire group took one look at the rain pouring from the heavens and opted to remain at the house. Instead of putting away the hide-a-bed, Bree stacked more blankets and pillows on it and laid out a stack of movies. Tashy and Phil had snuggled down to watch Disney classic movies, soon joined by Garrett and Della. When Bree peeked her head in later it was to see the four of them sniffling at Beauty and the Beast.

She had shaken her head and left them alone.

Nora and Varric had meandered back upstairs. Bree checked on them and found them passed out on Varric’s bed, Nora still griping a pencil. Varric had his head on her stomach and was clutching a notebook. Bree had closed the door quietly and left them to nap.

Anders and Fenris were waging war with each other over a vicious game of Sorry. Once Bree had explained the rules, Anders had thrown out a challenge to Fenris and…well…they were both at the kitchen table squabbling over the game. 

With everyone busy, Bree started laundry and put in a phone call to her friend Alex who ran a dolphin tour. He had spots available for the morning run – provided the monsoon stopped. She signed them up for that. 

Her next call went to Sparky to see just when Father would be back in town. She got confirmation that he would be at the booth Saturday afternoon, news that was both good and bad. Knots forming in her stomach, she asked Sparky to put her down on his calendar. She hung up the phone, covered her mouth with her hand, and stared at the wall for a moment – dread and sorrow filling her.

She escaped to the attic, to the tubs filled with her Nana’s items. Nana’s jewelry, Nana’s clothing…photos, books, a bottle of Chanel #5 that she always kept for when she had to see family. Bree pulled out a sweater, held it to her face, and inhaled. There, faint but still lingering, was the scent of Nana. Alone for the first time in a week, Bree held the sweater to her face and sobbed.

***

Fenris found her there a couple hours later. She had a photo album open on her lap and was lightly petting the page. She lifted her head when he came into view and she wiped at her cheeks. “Hey…” she cleared her throat, “Fenris. Everything ok?”

“You were gone,” he moved slowly across the attic and crouched down in front of her, “We were starting to get scared. And then Tashy said you sometimes come up here to look at your Nana’s things. You’ve been crying.” He brushed a finger over her cheek.

She swallowed and looked down, turned the album around so he could see it. There were photos of an older woman who looked a lot like Bree. Her smile was wide, contagious, and she seemed to be laughing in each picture. Some photos had Bree with her and some were just the older woman. He turned the pages, watched the woman slowly age, slowly shrink, till all the photos showed Bree standing near a wheelchair. The older woman’s smile was still wide, still contagious. But in the photos where she was looking at Bree, Fenris could see the worry shadowed there. 

“I have…no pictures of the rest of my family.” Bree said on a sigh. “Nana…they wouldn’t visit her after I moved here. They blamed her. For how I am.” Tears dripped down her cheek and she pressed her face to the photos. “I miss her so. And…” she inhaled shakily, “I put a call in to Father’s assistant. We’ll see him on Saturday afternoon. To send you home.”

“Bree…” he murmured and gathered her up. “I…”

“No. You’ll go home, Fenris. You have to. And we knew that. We knew it. And it’s ok. I’ll be ok, yeah? I have Tashy and Phil and Della and Nora. I’ll be…fine…” She buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed. 

He held her tightly as she cried. “Let’s go downstairs, Bree. Let me get Anders and Garrett. Ok?”

She sniffled and nodded, stood and slowly repacked the photo albums. “Alright…”

“Bree…I love you.” He nabbed her chin and tilted her face so that they were eye to eye, “I will always love you. There won’t be anybody else like you for me. Never. And…maybe…I can find a way to come back to you.”

She gave a slightly shaky laugh and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, “This is Key West, yeah? Vortex of strange. I love you to, Fenris. Nobody else for me. Nobody.” She tugged him into a kiss and sighed into his mouth. “Nobody.”


	31. Finally Accepting the Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chapter that refused to be written any other way. After much though, much head desking, and some help by Delazeur, I decided to let it stand and just steam forward.
> 
> So...yeah...O.o
> 
> We will be having an ACT 2!

Garrett closed the door behind him, his eyes finding Bree’s from across the room. He took a moment to simply look at her, to take her in. She sat on the bed in a ratty t-shirt – one of the many she seemed to own. Her hair was mussy, her cheeks pink as she looked at him.

“You sure you want to be here? Della is still here.” She brushed a hand over her mussed hair and fidgeted. “Maybe you…”

“I want to be with you, Bree. You’re hurting, I can see it. Still thinking about what’s coming?” He moved to the bed and sat down, took her hand in his.

“I…” she exhaled and nodded, looked away.

“We’ve never seen sad Bree,” Garrett said, his thumb rubbing over the palm of her hand. “I want to know…are you adamant about staying? I was serious about marrying you, about giving you a life with me. And the other two.”

“You love Anders,” she whispered and shook her head. “How could I…”

“Come between the two of us? You can’t. You fit there. You belong with us. Can’t you see that? Can’t you see how happy you would be if you were with us?” He turned on the bed and tugged her to him and onto his lap. “Can’t you see how much I want you with me?”

“Oh Garrett,” she said on a sigh and cupped his face in her hands. “I am so tempted to say yes to you.”

“So say yes. Come with us. Come home with me. Let me take care of you. I know you think I’m a big idiot but I really could take care of you.”

“I think no such thing,” she said on a laugh, pressing her lips over his.

He kissed her back, desperation coloring the kiss. His hands twined in her hair and held her steady as he tried to show her, physically, the way he felt about her. She tried to move and found herself twisted and pined to the bed, held captive by his body as he deepened the kiss. She melted under him, gave in to his need to claim her as much as the other two had done. 

His hands slid under her shirt to hold her, his fingers rubbing over the bare skin of her stomach while his lips moved over hers. His hands drifted down, found her panties, and gripped them. He broke the kiss long enough to pull her clothes off of her, to look at her with eyes clouded with need. He shrugged out his clothes, his eyes taking in every inch of her. “Maker, Bree. Spread your legs for me. Maker…you’re so…” He laid himself back over her and drew her back into a kiss.

“Can’t get enough of your mouth” he whispered against her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and feasted on her mouth. His lips drifted down her cheek, down her neck, down her body. He sipped and kissed every inch of her from her neck to her hips, then lifted her and fit his mouth over her mound and tasted her. Her fingers twined in his hair and she couldn’t do much more than whimper his name. 

The bite on her inner thigh caused her to lurch up in surprise. He sucked, marked her, and then returned to tasting her. Everything in her body tightened as he licked her with long, slow strokes of his tongue and she thrashed in his hands. He slid up her body and grabbed her hands, pinned them over her head and slid into her with one, sure stroke.

Held down, his body moving over hers, she could only moan his name over and over. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed, “Please Bree,” he whispered, “Please come back with us.” 

She arched up, chasing her pleasure, and sobbed slightly, “Garrett...I...” His quiet exhale was caught in her sharp inhale as the pleasure broke over her, shimmered in a haze of tingling and sadness, warmth and loss, bound together by the Garrett’s soft gasps. He pressed his lips to hers, captured her moans, and returned them with his own as he shuddered over her.

***

It was dark outside when she woke. She lay quietly in bed, unsure of what had disturbed her sleep. For a moment, all she could hear was her breathing, the house settling, the wind whispering around the windows. Then she heard soft murmurs and the sharp inhale of breath that signaled crying.

She also finally realized she was alone in bed. Alone in bed but not in the room. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she saw three figures standing near the bathroom door. One was bent over and the other two were gently rubbing his back. Bree got out of bed and went to them. 

“What's wrong?” she whispered, her hand reaching out and finding Garrett bent over, his shoulder shaking.

“Did we wake you?” Anders turned to look at her.

“I...don't know what woke me. Garrett, love? What is wrong?” She moved to wrap her arms around him.

“I can't, Bree. I can't imagine leaving you here.” He gripped her tightly, hugged her to him. “It hurts to think of you here and us...there.”

She pressed her face to his shoulder and smoothed her hands over his back, “Do...do the rest of you feel the same way, then?”

Fenris brushed a light hand over her hair, “Bree, leaving you would be terrible. Garrett...he's...his idea is a sound one. And we would all be there to help you. To take care of you.”

“I don't know anything about swords or fighting or...or...” she fretted. “And...”

“And you would be with us. We would take care of you. Bree, love, is there anything holding you here? Anything?”

She bit her lip and thought hard, thought about Tashy and Phil, Della and Nora, Sam and Garbo...her Nana's house. Then she thought about living without them, without Garrett's crazy antics and Anders soothing touches and Fenris...thought about waking up every morning alone. Thought about how them leaving would take away the sweet joy that had permeated every day that they had been with her.

“Alright.” She finally said, swallowed. “I...alright.” She blew out a breath and pressed her face to Garrett’s chest. “Alright Garrett.” 

“Alright you'll go?” Garrett's voice had turned hopeful. She exhaled and nodded, giggled softly when he gave a shout and hugged her tightly. “And...marrying me?”

She gave an exasperated sigh, “You don't have anybody there who will care, yeah?”

“Mother's dead. And frankly, it'll keep the old societal biddies from throwing their unwed daughters at me.”

“Societal biddies? Like my mother societal biddy? You a big deal there, Garrett?” Bree's eyes had gone wide.

“Er...don't worry.” He soothed, “I'm just...”

“Nobility.” Fenris' mouth twitched, “He's the last of the Amell's. Hightown nobility. You've landed a noble husband, Bree. Wouldn’t that make your mother happy?”

Garrett glared at Fenris. “You'll have to move in, Fenris. Can't have my wife traipsing across Hightown to visit her elf boyfriend.”

Anders burst out laughing, “Maker, yes. We'll get a bigger bed.”

“Sebastian can marry us. Or...oh! We'll make it really official and have the Grand Cleric...” Garrett started muttering about ceremonies and who to invite. 

Bree glanced over her shoulder at Anders, “Help?”

Anders shook his head, “Just roll with it Bree. We should sleep...unless Garrett wants to wake up Varric and tell him we've won.”

“Nope,” Garrett said as he picked up Bree, much to her amusement, “I'm taking my soon-to-be wife and my lover...lovers?” He looked at Fenris who shrugged at him, “And going to bed. I can't carry all of you. Just her.” He gave her a soft kiss, “Bree...I'm...”

“Yeah Garrett. I just hope I don't end up hating this place.”

Fenris glanced at Anders as the headed back to bed and whispered, “Yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr and Warriormaggie - it's a very hug-filled blog. Also neurotic writer blog. Feel free to send me a note!


	32. You got Bree to do What?

The ocean was glassy calm the next day, a miracle after the storms that had washed over the Keys. The small boat rose and fell on the soft swells, the breeze was gentle, and the sun was hot. Bree adjusted her mask, tugged on her flippers, and slipped into the warm water. She grinned up at the guys, waiting patiently as Anders fidgeted with his own gear. As he was the only other one who could swim, he had offered to learn how to snorkel so that she had a buddy.

She pulled the breather from her mouth and giggled when he slapped himself with the goggles. She motioned for him to join her in the water, placing his hands at her waist so that she could fidget with his gear. Satisfied that it all fit, she showed him how to make “fish lips” around the breather. And then they were slowly paddling off to look at fish and rays.

In the boat, Varric leaned back and looked at Garrett and Fenris with an incredulous stare. “You're serious. She agreed to return with us? And to marry you?”

Garrett preened a bit, “I am that amazing.” He winced when Fenris slapped the back of his head. “Hey!”

“How are we going to protect her? She has no fighting skills. No skills to navigate Kirkwall. Or our world. There're dangers here, yes. But no blood mages or templars, no dragons...” Fenris watched her help Anders with his mask again, his frown softening the longer he looked at her, “How will I keep Danarius from touching her?”

Varric patted Fenris' hand, “Look Broody, we'll introduce her to the rest of the gang. I bet Aveline would be more than happy to help watch out for her. The real problem won't be Danarius or random thugs. We can make sure she gets some fighting training. No, the real danger lies with the Chantry. And you know it, Hawke.”

Garrett rubbed his chin, “Hm. They might claim she's a demon or abomination, yes. She shouldn't be a mage. She has no talent for it now. We'll just...have to be careful, yes? We could say she's from Antiva. Or another Ferelden.”

Fenris snorted, “We'll need to think of something. I think your vision of a large wedding needs to be parred down to a small family gathering.”

“You're probably right, Fenris. Are you moving in?” Garrett leveled his gaze on Fenris, “I was serious. My wife can't be having an affair with an elf in Hightown. You'll need to live with me.”

Fenris sighed, “I suppose I'll have to.” He turned his head so that Garrett couldn't see his smile.

“You've already slept with Anders,” Garret said with a grin, “When is it my turn?”

Fenris shot him a glare and returned to watching Bree, “I...don't...” he mumbled.

“Hey, just teasing. Look, she's going to want you there. Need you there. I...I pushed for this. But I know we're bringing her into as scary a place as this place was for us. Think we can find a beach for her to swim at? She's going to miss the ocean.”

Varric put a hand on Garrett's shoulder and one on Fenris'. “Look you two. She didn't say yes out of pity. She obviously loves you guys. I promise, we'll find a way to keep her safe. And I think she'll be ok there. The best way to make her happy is to just...be there for her.”

“Why Varric,” Garrett said, humor in his voice, “I didn't realize you knew anything practical about romance.”

“Just because Bianca is a crossbow doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of a woman. Just don't let Isabela take her shopping.” Varric said as he watched Bree snorkel. “She’ll be fine.”

***

Bree cruised through the kitchen door and came to a halt next to Anders, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “What is going on here?” She was eyeing Garrett and Fenris as they circled around each other. Shirtless and sweat covered, they both held massive swords effortlessly and watched each other with narrowed eyes.

“Sparring. They haven’t picked up their swords since we got here.” Anders was leaning on his staff, his eyes watching the fight closely. “I’ll face the winner.”

“But…you have a big stick.” Bree said. She gasped as Garrett lunged forward and Fenris moved in to engage him. “Heavens.”

“Oh, I’m rather proficient with the staff. I hope Fenris wins. I have a chance to go up against him now without having my heart ripped out.” He winced when Garrett punched at Fenris, grazing the elf’s shoulder. “I’ll have to heal that,” he murmured to himself.

Fenris locked his sword against Garrett’s, took the second punch on the same shoulder, and strained. His tattoos flashed and then Garrett’s sword was flying across the backyard. Fenris took the opportunity to punch Garrett in the face, much to Anders’ distress, and then level his sword at the big man’s throat. “I win,” Fenris rumbled.

Garrett laughed, wiped the blood dribbling from his nose, and slowly stood. “You did. I didn’t see that last punch. I’ll have to remember that move the next time we spar.” He sighed when Anders cupped his cheek and healed him. “Thank you, love. Oh! Bree!”

“That was some punch. You ok?” She had moved over to Fenris and was fussing at his shoulder. “And your shoulder. Fenris. You ok? Do you always beat the tar out of each other when you play-fight?”

Fenris took her hands in his and tugged her to him, “We’re fine. A few punches won’t take us down. During that last dragon fight, I got stepped on and was fine.” He eyed Anders and flinched slightly when a healing spell was cast, tensing and then relaxing. “Sorry…it’s…sorry Anders.”

Anders bit his lip, “You called me Anders and not mage or abomination.”

Fenris flushed, “After…being intimate I figured…” 

“I’ll warn you before I cast healing spells,” Anders murmured and smiled. “Where did you go, Bree?”

“I was on the phone with my lawyer. Just organizing my affairs. Most of it was already in place. Tashy has always been my Executor. She’s on the house title and everything. I gave her full access to my accounts and made sure my will was up to date. If I am not heard from by the time I’m sixty, everything will revert to her control fully.” She realized the guys were staring at her, “What?”

“You have a lawyer? Just how wealthy are you?” Garrett asked, amused when she flushed and wiggled against Fenris. 

“Erm…wealthy enough to not need to work while living in Key West, yeah? It’s no biggie…”

“You’re ok with giving it up?”

Bree laughed, “Look. Nana inherited the money, yeah? She left it to me. My family is wealthy, they don’t need it. I use it to help the community and that will still happen while I’m gone. But the money means nothing – meant nothing. Nana…she…she was everything. With her gone, well” Bree sighed and cuddled against Fenris, “You all are so important to me. I’m sure I’ll miss Key West. But I think I’d miss you three more.”

Fenris hugged her tightly and then passed her to Garret. She blinked and watched him walk away from them, motioning to Anders, “Come on Mage. Let’s see what you've got. No spells.” 

Anders tugged off his shirt, winked at Bree, and shouldered his staff. “I think you’ve seen everything I have Elf. And you seemed to enjoy it immensely.” Anders laughed as the flush filled Fenris’ cheek. He took up a defensive stance with his staff at the ready. “I don’t need magic for this. I’ve gone toe to toe with darkspawn with nothing more than my staff.”

Fenris refused to respond and instead rushed him. Anders blocked the strike with his staff and moved to engage. For a few minutes there was just the sound of harsh breathing and the crack of sword on wood as they battled back and forth. Bree leaned back against Garrett, smiling when his arms wrapped around her. She winced when Anders dodged a particularly vicious swing and followed up by swinging the staff to connect with the back of Fenris’ legs, knocking the elf down. 

She turned and pressed her face against Garrett’s chest, grumbling when he chuckled. “They’re fine, Bree. Being easy with each other. I can tell. And Anders can heal any bruises or inadvertent cuts.”

“And you all do this all the time?” she rubbed her face against his chest hair, nuzzling closer. 

“Mm…we do delve into nasty little caves and take out bandits. Among other things. We don’t expect you to come with us and fight, Bree.”

“So I’ll be left home to worry?” Her face came up and she glared at him. “That’s better, yeah? Sitting at home worrying? I can do that here, yeah?”

Garrett watched her for a moment and then nodded, “Alright. Then you have to learn how to handle a weapon. And yourself. And stay with Anders if we go out.”

“Bossy. You going to boss me since you’re all fired up to marry me?” She watched him closely, her hands flexing lightly against his back.

“I lead, they follow. I respect you, Bree. But you could die if I took you out with us. Your options are to learn how to protect yourself and stay near Anders or stay home.” He brushed a kiss over her forehead, “Your world is so different from ours. We listen to you while we are here. Please, listen to me when we are in Kirkwall. And I promise to try to not boss you when we’re married.”

They were interrupted by a shout. Turning her head, she saw Anders on the ground but still holding Fenris off with his staff. Fenris strained forward, Anders’ arms wobbling. With another yell, Fenris pushed forward and Anders fell back, his staff flying out of his hands. Without the staff there, Fenris fell forward and onto Anders. There was a moment of stunned silence and then Fenris was leaping back to check on Anders, worry on his face.

“Anders? Garrett! I fell on him with my sword!” Fenris was patting at Anders, his face ashen.

Garrett and Bree moved forward only to stop at the laughing coming from Anders. 

“Andraste’s flaming pyre, I’m fine. Fine. Nothing I couldn’t heal. You just sliced into my arm. See, I’m fine. Maker. Help me up?” He held out a hand and then tugged Fenris down and onto his lap. “I’m fine, Fenris.”

“I’m sorry…” Fenris didn’t finish his sentence, was instead pulled into a kiss by Anders. He flushed and shoved against the mage’s chest. “You scared me.”

“Anders, Fenris,” Garrett was laughing. “Get up. Bree will need to start learning forms. She’s averse to being housebound when we go adventuring. Maybe staff training, Anders?” 

Anders and Fenris eyed her and then each other. “I’ll teach her staves.” Anders said finally.

Fenris went to her and tilted her face to his, smiled at the stubbornness he saw there, “I’ll teach her some dagger work. But later. Come here.” He tugged her to him and into a deep kiss. “Mm…I won. I get the kisses.”

She laughed and gave him another kiss, sighed happily. “Well then…how about dinner?”

The men nodded and watched her turn to walk to the kitchen, stop and then turn to smile at them. “Will you all be with me tonight?” They shared a look, all three nodding. She beamed at that and went into the kitchen.

“She’ll be the death of us.” Fenris muttered, shared a look at the other two guys. “Death of us.”


	33. Snuggle Me and Tell Me About Kirkwall

“So Bree,” Varric put down his bottle of beer and leaned back to look at her, “You’ve decided to come with us?”

Bree bit her lip and ducked her head, “Yeah. Any thoughts on that, Varric?”

“Leave all this paradise for Kirkwall?” He raised an eyebrow at her and then chuckled at the look on her face, “I’m happy you’re coming. I’d hate to not see you again. You’re a good sort.”

“Thanks Varric. You’re pretty snazzy yourself. So, am I going to hate Kirkwall?” She watched as Anders, Fenris, and Garrett turn their eyes to Varric. 

“I think you’ll make it your own, Bree. You are gifted like that.” He watched Garrett wince a bit.

“Where do you live in Kirkwall? Garrett lives in…Hightown? Sounds swanky.” Bree leaned forward and balanced her chin on her hand.

Varric twirled his beer bottle and smiled, “I have a room at the best tavern in Kirkwall, the Hanged Man.”

“You have a tavern named the Hanged Man? And you live there?” Bree glanced at Garrett for confirmation.

“Smells like bad ale, piss and sweaty men.” Garrett said with a laugh. “But yeah, best tavern in Kirkwall. We can get into a bar fight and nobody cares. Plus, we can get more ale when we’re done punching each other.”

Bree shook her head, “Sounds…like Duval street on a weekend.”

Anders slid a finger over his glass of iced tea, “You’re going to need a backstory, Bree. Or you’ll attract attention from the Chantry.”

Bree watched him worry, “Chantry?”

“The religious organization. They are ridiculously powerful. They’ll brand you an apostate and lock you away.” Anders was starting to shake a bit. Fenris leaned over and put a hand over his, squeezing slightly.

“Apostate…” Bree shook her head. “Is that something bad? I’m not even in Kirkwall and I’m lost.”

Anders flashed blue for a second, his eyes catching hers and she watched in fascination as he seemed to struggle with himself before settling back down. “Sorry. Sorry. Just thinking about it riles Justice. I’m fine. Fine. Apostates are mages outside of the Circle. The Circle is the Chantry-run prison for mages.”

Fenris fidgeted. “Mages can be dangerous on their own,” he added, his eyes watching Anders. “I…think control is best but…I agree with Anders here. If they think you have magic, they’ll take you.”

“Well, I think we’re safe on that front, yeah? Varric, you’re good with words. You handle my background. I guess if you all had stayed here we’d face the same problems. Only I’d have to find a way to get you all made citizens. Sweet Jesus that would have been a nightmare.” She rubbed her forehead and noticed the guys watching her with worried faces. “What?”

“You look upset.” Anders said finally.

“I’m…worried. This is a big deal. Are you all sure you won’t get me there and then regret it? I mean, Garret, you’re talking marriage. Are you sure?”

“Never been more sure about anything, Bree.” Garrett said, getting up to go to her. “Are you sure?” He pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. “About this? About me?”

Bree tilted her head and closed her eyes, thought about what her Nana would have said, and relaxed. “Yeah. Nana would have smacked me good for allowing fear to stand in the way of living. She’d have been tickled about all this. Course, she also left her home to move to Key West so…Nana was a free spirit, yeah?” Bree smiled up at Garrett. “I’m sure.”

Garrett hugged her closer and sighed, “Good, because I don’t know if I can handle you saying no now.”

***

Bree had just finished opening the bed when the guys arrived. She watched them walk into the bedroom and then look at her and the bed. “So…” Bree started, her face flaming. “I’m not sure how it’ll work in Kirkwall, yeah? Are we all going to just sleep together or have separate rooms or what?”

Garrett scratched at his beard as he thought, “You’ll be my wife…” he started, stopping when Fenris growled. “But I can see how Fenris feels about this.”

“I won’t sleep down the hall from her.” He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Anders shook his head, “I shouldn’t sleep alone. I’ll just…wander away.” He gave Garrett a sheepish smile. “You know that.”

Bree chuckled and pulled off her t-shirt and shimmied out of her panties. The men all quieted at the sight of her naked. She gave them a shy smile and climbed into the bed and looked at them expectantly.

Fenris shook himself and stripped out of his clothes and went to join her. Anders and Garrett shared a look. Garrett shook his head and gestured at Anders, “Go ahead and cuddle her. I know you are dying to.” 

Anders kissed Garrett, his hand stroking over his cheek, “She’s your fiancé.”

“And you’re my lover and just…get in bed Anders.” He sighed a bit. “Well just…take turns. And if it helps you control Justice and sleep, well…I’ll not even take turns.” 

Anders nodded and went to cuddle up against Bree, sighing in relief when he wrapped his arms around her. He practically purred when Garrett curled up against his back. “Night Bree,” he mumbled against her hair, his arms tightening, “Love you.”

“Night Anders. Love you too. Night Garrett. Night Fenris. Love you both.”

There was a murmur from Garrett. Fenris stroked a finger over her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. “Bree…” he whispered against her lips. “I wish I could marry you.”

Her lips curved up into a smile, “I know. But I’ll take you living with me,” she whispered back. 

He sighed and touched her lips with his finger, “I’ve never felt like this. Never been free to feel like this. Leaving here will be hard. But knowing you’ll be with me…I promise, Bree. I will keep you safe.”

She pressed a kiss to his finger, her eyes steady on his, “I know Fenris.”

“I love you.” He whispered before kissing her again.

“I love you too” she whispered back before relaxing against him. “Enough to leave Key West.”


	34. You are Not the Boss of Me - But you Are the Boss of Them

For the first time since she started sleeping with the guys, Bree was not woken up by kisses or touches. One single ray of the sun slid over her face and was punctuated by Garbo’s supremely cranky cockadoodledoo. She lifted her head, squinted at the clock, looked at the bed, and grinned.

She was sprawled across Fenris’ chest. He was holding her with a loose grip, his face turned into his pillow, expression serene. Anders was scrunched partially against her and partially against Fenris. His hands flexed lightly as he slept. She was fascinated by the soft wisps of light that seemed to swirl and dance around his fingers. Garrett was on his back, one arm thrown over Anders, and snoring loudly. She looked at the men and giggled.

Fenris’ eyes opened at the noise and he turned to look at her, a smile blossoming on his face. She grinned at him, “Morning sleepy head.”

Fenris stretched, shoved Anders closer to Garrett, and tucked her next to his side. Arms wrapped around her, he settled into the cuddle with a rumbly sigh. “Mm…morning my love. Sleep well?”

She nestled against him, pleasantly surprised by the lack of mauling and the abundance of cuddle. “I did…you?”

“Like a rock. And…this is nice. Feeling like I don’t have to grab every second. I can just…hold you now. And know you’ll be there. It’s nice.”

Bree nodded and wiggled when she felt Anders stir. After a moment, she felt Anders turn and one of his hands slid over her hip. He pressed against her back and let out a relieved sigh. “You’re still here. I dreamed…I dreamed that you weren’t.”

She patted at his hand. “Still here.” 

“Bree?” Anders voice was filled with worry. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong, Anders?”

“I just…when we get back. You’ll see the real me. And Justice and…I’m worried that you won’t…”

Bree wiggled till she could turn around and look at Anders, touch his cheek with a soft caress. “Anders, how different could you be?”

“I’m serious there and I have work and…I forget to eat and take care of myself…and I don’t smile…”

“And he’s an abomination,” added Fenris in a slightly snarky tone of voice. “And an apostate.”

Anders lifted his head and looked at Fenris, “We going to go back to that? I can return to calling you beast and slave and all that.”

Fenris watched Anders for a moment, noticed the slight hint of hurt in Anders’ eyes, and shook his head, “No. Not if I can help it. I…was teasing you. Mostly. It’ll take time, Anders. Time to get used to this. Time to get used to not…to…when we’re in Kirkwall, I’ll be different too.”

“You two aren’t really like this? Then aren’t you worried I won’t love you?” Bree had rolled flat to look at both men. “I mean, are you lying to me now? Maybe I should stay here.”

That made Anders and Fenris think, made them exchange looks. “I think…” Anders finally said slowly, “That if we want to make Bree happy, we’ll work at improving ourselves.” Fenris nodded and opened his mouth to add to it when they heard Garrett shift.

“If you two wish to continue to live with me and my wife, you’ll both behave.”

That made Bree cover her mouth and giggle. “His wife, he says. As if I don’t have a say.” She shoved Anders back down onto the bed and wiggled over him to lie next to Garrett. She propped herself up on his chest and stared down into his face. “You don’t get to boss me, yeah?”

Garrett grinned at her, a big toothy grin that made him look vaguely crazy-mountainmanish. “As the husband, I get to set the rules.” He heard Anders and Fenris groan and then he was grabbing at her hands. “Hey! No punching your soon-to-be-husband!” He tugged her on top of him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her soundly, laughing when she bit his lip. “I tease! Tease! You know that, Bree.” He squeezed her tightly. “I feel so…relieved today. Happy. The three of us are lucky men, getting to bring you home. I’m sure we’ll all struggle to not be who we were before this entire adventure.” 

Bree sat up, straddling his waist and tugged on his beard. “Yeah. No Jekyll and Hyde stuff, yeah?” She saw their blank stares and sighed, “Mad scientist, is able to turn from himself into monster? No? Oh well.” She grinned down at Garrett. “Your beard is amazingly rumpled.”

“And you are naked and sitting on me.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, rubbed his hands up and down her sides. “You are very tempting, Bree.”

She gave another wiggle, winked at him, and then slid off of him and the bed. “Too late. Gotta get ready. It’s my last artist’s day, yeah? Need to make the most of it. Think I can start an artist’s colony in Kirkwall?”

The men watched her go rummage for clean clothes, sharing a look. “I don’t see why not…” said Anders hesitantly.

She gave them a beaming smile. “I’m sure I can start all sorts of trouble there, yeah? Nobody in your city like me?”

Anders shook his head, “No, Bree. Nobody like you. You’re one of a kind.”

“Good. Would hate to show up and find out I’m a copy-cat. Anybody want to share the shower with me?” 

The three of them arguing over who got dibs with her in the shower made her laugh.


	35. Don't Call Bree Cute

Bree stood outside of the writing building and paced as she talked on her phone. “Tashy…calm down. Yeah, I know. I know! Yes I do! I didn’t just decide this. No it’s not because Fenris is amazing in bed. No, Anders didn’t turn…what was that? No…he’s not controlling my mind. Blood what? No! And no, Garrett isn’t doing anything either. TASHY! I love them. I’m…I can’t. I can’t do it anymore. Not alone. I know, I didn’t mean that. Yes, I do love you. More than anything. But…not like this.” She blew out a breath, starting when hands wrapped around her. She looked back and saw Fenris and relaxed. “Tashy, don’t you want me to finally be happy? Not just existing? Not just…living a life that’s…a shell of what it used to be?” She sniffled slightly and blew out another breath. “I swear, Tashy. I swear. Dinner tomorrow night? I doubt Father will want to do anything in the dark. Yeah. I love you too.”

“What’s wrong, Bree?” Fenris gently turned her in his arms. 

“Tashy is…mad. That I’m going with you all.” She pressed her face against his chest. “I can’t win for losing some days.”

“Why is she so upset?” He slowly rubbed his hands over her back, “Because you’re going? Because she’ll miss you?”

“Because she can’t go. And because she’ll miss me. We’ve been like sisters. She’s…just…losing family. Grieving. Grief can make people mad sometimes.” She relaxed against him. “She'll be alright. She has Phil and the store and she'll be fine. She just...she forgets. Her and Phil, yeah? She forgets that I go home to that big house alone. She doesn't mean to, yeah?”

“You've never seemed bothered by it. You've always been so upbeat, so...happy.” He looked at her closely. “Was it a ruse?”

Bree laughed a bit, “Naw, you can't dwell, Fenris. You can't hold in the pain every day. You gotta let it go, let yourself live. Otherwise, why exist? What happened with my family, what happened with Nana, yeah. I miss her. Terribly. And I cry sometimes, yeah. But she never wanted me to linger over it. So I don't. I live, Fenris. If I didn't, if I was always afraid of living, I'd never have gotten to know you guys.”

He thought about that for a moment, finally nodding. “You're a gift, Bree. A wonderful, crazy, amazing gift. And even though I'm afraid you'll hate Kirkwall, that you'll regret coming with us I just...I'm so happy that you are. That...that you'll be there. With me.” He looked embarrassed for a moment, rocking slightly with her in his arms, and then hugged her tightly. “When we get back there...Bree...don't let me push you away. Please. Sometimes the past...it overwhelms me. And my tattoos...they hurt. They remind me of what happened to me. Just. Just promise me.”

“Fenris,” Bree said, her face, serious, “I promise to not let you dwell on your past.” She ran a hand over his cheek and then gave him a cheeky grin, “Besides, you'll be too busy keeping me out of trouble.”

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Yes. I can see how this is going to go.”

***

Bree had dragged the guys to a photography shop near the artist colony. It was the type of place that could do digital photographs and have them printed that same day. Great for tourists who wanted something to remember the vacation but didn't want to have to wait for old-fashioned film processing.

She explained, briefly, what they were doing. The idea of a picture to remember the trip, something that she could give her friends, something they could bring back...it appealed to them. Garrett asked if they were like paintings, really fast paintings. Bree had nodded and said “sorta” and then had laughed when he tried to peer into the camera to see if there were tiny demons who did the painting. 

The photographer finally got them all situated, got the guys to line up in a semi-circle around Bree. Garrett stood center behind her, hands on her shoulders. Anders and Fenris stood to either side. She had giggled a bit when Varric was placed in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and beamed at the camera, laughing when the guys got confused by “say cheese.”

The pictures turned out amazingly adorable. Bree ordered enough to give away and a couple to take back with her. One for Varric and one for the...estate. 

She was still turning that word over in her mind. Estate. She would be living in an...Estate. She had asked Garrett what was in this...Estate...and he had told her large rooms, dwarven plumbing, a lovely garden, and the most extensive wine cellar in Kirkwall. Bree had asked him if he had stables or a swimming pool and he had said no.

She thought it sounded like a very large house. But maybe Estate was the word for...large house...in Kirkwall.

After pictures it was back home. To what was her home for another two nights. And packing. She had asked what she could bring and the guys had all looked at each other and shrugged. Fenris had finally suggested a few pictures of her Nana and something to remind her of Key West. He had offered to go help her pick out what to bring. 

She had been grateful for that.

Then it was a short practice session in the garden. And that was where things got a little interesting. Garrett had wanted to see if she could, indeed, punch a man. Or at least get away from an attacker. Bree had assured him that Nana had signed her up for several self-defense classes. Garrett had told her he had no idea what that meant, and she'd better show him.

Which was how they ended up in the backyard with Garrett grabbing her from behind. Bree felt his arms wrap around her and she moved to stomp his foot. He retaliated by picking her up, so she slammed the back of her head into his face. He had been so shocked he dropped her, which resulted in her stomping, firmly, on his foot, elbowing him sharply in the abdomen, giving him a violent shove back, and her fleeing. When she stopped running and turned back to him, she found him holding a bloody nose and laughing. 

His comment that she was “cute” had her punching him. In the nose. Anders had had to set it before it could be healed.

All in all it was declared that she had a good start, her punches were very painful, and Anders would teach her the staff. Because hitting things from a distance seemed a safe bet for her. 

Fenris had watched the entire ordeal while standing next to Varric. When Bree had head-butted Garrett, Varric had snorted and Fenris had covered his mouth. Anders, who had been standing near Garrett, had let out a laugh. But when Bree had punched Garrett, all three had cheered.

Then Anders had fussed over her hand and Garrett's nose.

She had spent the rest of the afternoon learning how to hold a staff. She had enjoyed every moment of it.

Dinner had been a laughing affair with her asking questions about her new home and their friends and Kirkwall and the guys trying to answer them. Varric had produced a piece of paper with all of Hawke’s closest friends listed on it. She had run down the list, asking for details on each person. Then she had folded the paper up and said she’d keep it with her till she had met everyone.

And did they have a map of this city?

Full, the house cleaned up, tired from the emotional strain of calling her closest friends, she finally dropped off to sleep surrounded by the guys. Cocooned between Anders and Fenris, listening to Garrett snore, it helped ground her and remind of why she was so willing to willy-nilly go to another world.

It just seemed like something Nana would want her to do.


	36. Meeting Father and Finding Out about Key West

Saturday had dawned bright and sunny. Beautiful weather for her last day in paradise, she thought as she walked down Duval Street with the guys. Over breakfast, Varric had started filling her in on interesting tidbits from Thedas. She had been fascinated by a place called Antiva and another place called Llomerryn. She wasn’t as interested in Orlais – claiming it sounded “stuffy.” Ferelden got a thumbs up as Garrett and Anders were from there. Plus she had heard about the King from Tashy and Della and had it on good authority that he was a “hunk” and “adorable.” 

The descriptions of King Alistair had made Garrett howl with laughter and Anders nod sagely. 

She had declared Tevinter to be off-limits due to Fenris’ past. When Garrett had asked why she had turned her nose up at him and said, “It sounds like it’s full of horrible people.”

Fenris had had to hide a grin and Anders had sniggered.

They were now on their way to Father’s booth. He had an open-air booth along one side of Duval Street. He advertised as a seer and mystic who read palms, tarot, and the bones. In truth, Father was a Voodoo Priest of some small renown on the island. To say he practiced Voodoo was only sort of correct. He also practiced Santeria and some Wicca. He was a hodge-podge of Caribbean mysticism wrapped in a naturalist’s world view. 

He fit right in with the Key West locals. 

“Father,” Bree walked up to the big man with her hands held out. “I'm glad you're back. How was your trip?”

“Bree, child!” Father was a tall, broad man with dancing eyes, a beaming smile, and chocolate skin. He pulled Bree into a big hug and beamed at her. “You know Des Moines, land devoid of all magical arts. It was dull except for the children. They always make me happy. Now, what is the problem? You only come to my booth when there's a problem. Otherwise you visit at home.”

Bree gestured to the four men standing next to her and Father turned, then stiffened. “I see.” He said. He set her back and went to shake their hands. He smiled slightly when Fenris shook his hand. He squinted at Anders when their hands touched. 

Anders' eyes widened. “You're a...”

Father winked at him and turned to Bree. “Where?”

“Fort Zach. The barrier rocks.” Bree watched in fascination as Anders wiped a hand over his face and stared at Father. “They appeared ten days ago.”

“Blasted Sparky. He made it bigger. Boy, if you weren't so gifted I'd return you with them.”

Sparky looked up from his books and paled. “I apologized for that. You didn't tell me...”

“Yes, yes. I know. Back to your studies. We don't need you opening the rifts any larger than they already are. Takes me so blasted long to keep track of the three we have here. So what do you need from me, Bree? They can get themselves back just fine. Unless they don't know that. Is that the problem?”

“Wait. Wait. You know where they're from? Rifts?”

Anders had moved while she was talking and pushed her back, stood in front of her. “I don't have my staff here but that doesn't mean I'm not prepared to defend her. Who are you, mage?”

That question caused the rest of the group to start, Fenris moving to stand with Bree as well. His tattoos flashed. “You'd best explain.”

Father laughed a bit. “You've got them all protecting you. You're...wait. Are you going back with them, Bree?” That made him laugh harder. “Your Nana would be dancing a jig.”

He turned and went to the back of the little outdoor booth to rummage. He murmured to himself and then pulled out a tall staff. Gnarled and twisted, it was taller than Father and seemed to have come from one massive branch. The top twisted on itself, nearly graceful. He let his hand play over the wood and smiled at Anders. “I know who you are, Anders. There are few mages here who don't.” He laughed at the expression on Anders' face. “Oh pish. You think you're the first apostate to fall through that rift? Sparky here is number five and that's just within the last twenty years. Key West is some sort of...”

“Vortex of strange, yeah?” Bree muttered.

Father laughed again. “For reasons I can't figure out, it lines up perfectly with the Fade in some spots. There are several in Florida, a couple in California, and Arizona. Key West is the safest. But....it's not an easy transition. It requires power.” Father's face grew serious. “You either need some lyrium or some blood.”

“Which did you have?” Anders asked, his hands flexing. 

Father sighed and sat down, looked at his staff with sad eyes. “I had made a break for it from the Circle. Starkhaven. Hell of a place. Devout as all get out. Believed they could beat the demons out of us if they tried hard enough.” His hands flexed on the staff. “I was young. I saw a way out and I took it. They tracked me down the Wounded Coast. Kirkwall sent out some of their own mage hunters, I believe. Doesn't matter. They trapped me in a cave. Piddly little shit hole, some old magister's haunt. Kirkwall's built up on magister ruins. From Imperium time. Anyway, they trapped me. I was able to take a bunch of them down. Assholes think their shiny armor will protect them. It won't protect them if you set them on fire.”

Anders nodded at that, coughed a bit. Father grinned, “Yeah, you know how that goes. Anyway. One got in the room with me. Young kid. Green. Thought running at a mage while trying to cast a smite was a good idea. I collapsed against some damn alter with that heavy bastard on top of me when he tripped. He lost control of his sword and...well...I was in mid-cast when his sword bit into his leg. Maker. The power I pulled from him. My first blood magic casting. But that room, that location, my spell didn't incinerate anybody. It pulled me through the Fade to here.”

He turned to look at Bree, “Your Nana found me out on the barrier rocks. Took me home. Fed me up, got me papers and whatnot. I stayed. Got married. Key West takes everybody. I go back on occasion. All it takes is a chicken or two. I bring them through in crates for the return trip. Took your Nana once. We went to Antiva. I lasted two days with her there. Had to bring her back. She had started taking a shine to some Antivan Crow.” 

Bree glanced over at Anders, “Crow? Antiva? NANA? Nana went to this Kirkwall?”

“Not Kirkwall. Wounded Coast. Then we walked. She moaned the entire time. Said she missed plumbing and decent booze.” He laughed. Stood and stretched.

“Can you make sure she'd be ok with this?” Bree asked, her hands twisting nervously. “Am I making the right decision?”

Father looked at her, looked at the guys, and then nodded. “Yeah. For you Bree. I don't cast much anymore. Let me have Sparky close the booth for a bit. Come on to the house. I'll need privacy to delve into the Fade.”


	37. Blood Magic Rituals

Father’s house was a small clapboard affair on the far side of the island. Bree’s Nana had actually purchased it for Father, or so Father said. Bree hadn’t been surprised at all. Nana had been prone to taking in strays and helping them better themselves. That she had found a stranded mage and helped him set up a new life was less surprising than the simple fact that Father was from the same place as the guys.

The best part about the small house was the large backyard. And the fact that it was well-insulated with foliage. Father waved Bree on back and started setting up for the ritual. Anders moved to place a hand on her shoulder, his face pinched with worry.

“What is it?” She asked, averting her eyes when Father picked out a plump chicken.

“He’s a blood mage, Bree. And you trust him?”

“He’s Father. I don’t know about blood magic. I don’t know what that is. I didn’t even know he was a mage. But trust him, yes.”

“I’ve known Bree since she was a child, Anders. I’ve been to every one of her birthday parties. I’ve patched up skinned knees, cuts and bruises, and even helped heal some of her broken bones. She has nothing to fear from me. And neither do any of you.” He waved Bree closer. “I do this the Voodoo way, makes it less fearsome for the locals and keeps me from handling the blood directly. It's not the cutting that's important. It's the blood. Ok sweetie. You know what you have to do.”

“I hate this part,” muttered Bree as she held the bowl used to catch the blood. Father closed his eyes, said a short prayer, and then made a quick slice across the chicken’s throat. The blood fountained and Bree caught most of it in the bowl. Father held the dying bird for a moment, gauged the amount of blood, and quickly broke the bird’s neck. With quick movements he took the bowl and closed his eyes, focusing. 

“Think of her, Bree. Call her. I need your voice. Touch my hand and call her,” murmured Father. 

Bree took one of Father’s blood-stained hands and thought of Nana: her smell, her voice, the way she looked. The world wavered for a moment and Father exhaled, went limp. Anders caught him and eased him to the ground. They watched for a moment as the old man twitched and mumbled. Just for a few heartbeats. And then Father’s eyes were opening.

“Did you…see her?” Nana asked in a worried tone.

“Yeah. She said to quit thinking so damn much. And then yammered at me about killing chickens to visit her. She’s fine, Bree. Where she should be.”

“Is that all she said?” Bree’s lips were curving into a smile.

“She said to tell you to quit over-thinking it. If this is what you want, do it. Then she muttered fool girl and tell her I love her. Then I got kicked out. Don’t get to stay around with the blood from one chicken.”

“You know how Nana felt about…”

“Yeah. I know. Promises, promises. Help me up there young man. Age is getting to me. Thank you.” He stood with Garrett’s help. “Bree, why do you want to go with them? This is important.”

She looked at the four men and then back to Father, “I love them.”

“All of them?” Father was smiling at her.

“I…yeah. I do. Garrett he…he proposed.”

Father burst out laughing, “Well then. You’ll be fine. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t just curiosity. I’ve watched you take care of your Nana as her health declined. Watched you cut yourself off from everybody. Even that boy you had been with. And when she finally passed…you seemed a shell of yourself. Key West will always be home. It’s not a one-way trip, Bree. You can come back. Anders can bring you back. Or I can get you. But Kirkwall has a lot of people who could use somebody like you. Somebody with that spark.” He smoothed a hand over her cheek. “You’ve been like a daughter to me, Bree. I want your happiness.”

She pressed her face against his palm. “Then I suppose there’s nothing to say but have dinner with us tonight? Tashy and Phil will be there. So will Nora and Della.”

Father tugged her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’d be honored to. No chicken, though.”

Bree laughed against his shoulder, “Fish, yeah? Probably can’t find this type in Kirkwall.”

“Then I’ll be there for sure, Bree.” He turned to look Garrett in the eyes, “You hurt her. If any of you hurt her, I will come for you. And it won’t just be me. I’ll call in all the ones I’ve helped save here. You’ll find yourself backed into a corner by a bunch of angry mages, yeah?”

Garrett schooled his face and nodded, “I understand.”

“Good. Just as long as we see eye to eye.” He ushered them back out of the house and then gave Bree another hug. “I’ll see you tonight, Coconut.”

“Thank you, Father.” She watched him get in his car and drive off and then turned to the guys. “So…um…”

“You know a blood mage.” Fenris was shaking his head. 

“I didn’t know he was a mage. I thought the chicken thing was Voodoo.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Want to come with me to the fish market?”

“Bree, I’m not letting you out of my sight until we are safely home.” Garrett said with a laugh.


	38. Last Night in Paradise

Dinner was festive. It was sad. It was nostalgic. It was laughter and tears, stories, jokes, tearful hugs, and gift giving. Everybody was there. Bree’s entire Key West family: Tashy and Phil, Della and Nora, Father and Sparky. They were all at the table with the guys. Every one of them told her she would be missed. Every one of them threatened the guys to within an inch of their lives if they hurt her. 

Bree had passed out the pictures they had taken. Tashy and Phil had given her a photo of them. Nora had given her the sketch she had done of the guys in panties. Della had passed on a copy of some of her stories. Sparky had flushed and handed her a seashell inscribed with runes. Safe ones, he had sworn. Father had pulled out a box and handed it to her. In it was a small locket. Inside was a tiny photo of Nana and him. 

When everybody was gone, she stood in the backyard and hugged herself, stared at the Banyan tree and emptied her mind. If she closed her eyes and inhaled, she could see Nana still. She could see her friends. The sun-baked pavers under her feet warmed her and the flowers’ perfumes wafted on the soft breeze. It smelled like home, like Nana, like safety. 

Then she smelled Fenris, felt his arms wrap around her as he pressed against her back. He smelled like home too, like safety. She twisted in his arms, pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. His taste, his smell, the feeling of his hands on her – it was so right. She exhaled and pressed her forehead to his. 

“You ok?” he asked, nuzzled against her neck.

“Saying good-bye. We’ll leave at first light, yeah?”

“You’re sure, Bree? Sure about us? About everything?” 

She inhaled again, closed her eyes and just felt. “Yeah Fenris. I’m ready to move on. This will always be home, yeah? We can always come back.”

“If your Father can be believed. Yes. We can.”

“Then it’s not a forever good-bye. It’s a till-next-we-meet good-bye. And I can live with that.”

***

Bedtime was a quiet affair. Gear was checked and laid out. Bree went through her closet and pulled out some clothes to bring. She was warned away from anything too revealing. She informed Garrett she detested being fully covered and had laughed when he grimaced. She packed her gear into a small knapsack – a canvas affair that would hopefully be overlooked until they could get her to the Estate.

Then they all piled into bed. She was snuggled between Fenris and Anders, Garrett’s hand brushing her arm lightly. They held her as she gave in and cried a bit. Got out the sadness over leaving Nana’s house, the fear of what would happen, the overwhelming excitement of seeing someplace new. 

She curled against Anders' chest and relaxed, smiled when Fenris smoothed a hand up to cup a breast and squeeze. She wiggled back against him, giggling when he pressed his growing erection against her back. Her giggles turned breathy when he nipped at her neck. Anders chuckled at her when her breathing hitched. 

“He teasing you?” He cupped her hip and tugged her closer to him. 

She nodded and buried her face against Ander’s neck as Fenris kissed down her back. She shivered when he bit her hip. “Doing more than teasing.”

Garrett stood and moved around the bed, curling around Fenris. Fenris paused and then kissed back up her back to nibble along her neck. Anders leaned up to see Garrett pressing kisses to Fenris’ neck. He smiled slightly and then turned to Bree. “Let’s let Garrett distract him, hmm?”

Bree blinked when Fenris gave a gasp. She wiggled to lie on her back and saw that Garrett had tugged Fenris into a kiss and was busy pressing himself over the elf. She turned back to Anders and grinned. “I see…what abou…”words were cut of when Anders bent down to kiss her. 

She opened to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let him in. His hands trailed over her body, down her hip to pull her against him. There was no magical tingle this time, just the gentle touch of his hands and the press of his lips. He whispered to her that he loved her as he pressed kisses down her neck. She arched against him, gasping at the scrape of his stubble, the press of him against her body. 

He turned her to lie on her stomach and rubbed his cheek down her spine, spacing kisses over her. She slid to her knees and he knelt behind her and smoothed hands down the back of her thighs, up to tease over her sex. Her moan of pleasure encouraged him to drape himself over her back, to slide into her with a smooth thrust. 

The moved together, one of his arms curling around her waist to hold her as he moved in her with long, slow thrusts that had her panting his name. His hand drifted down to curve over her mound and tease at her nub. Pleasure shivered and broke apart. Her face pressed against the mattress, she whimpered his name and shuddered. He held her tightly to him, drawing out her orgasm, joining her with a soft gasp and a bite to her shoulder. 

Cuddled against Anders’ chest, she turned her head to see Garrett cradling Fenris to him. Fenris was clinging to him, something that had her and Anders instantly reaching for them. “Fenris?” she asked as her hand touched his. “Are you ok?”

Fenris nodded and gripped her hand tightly. “I’m fine. Just…overwhelmed at the moment. So many emotions and…it’s hard. We’re going back and I’m happy but I’m scared and now I’m…” He clung tightly to Garrett. “What if…”

Garrett hushed Fenris softly and rubbed his cheek against Fenris’ hair. “No what if’s. I want you with us. What is it Bree says? Your past is your past. It’s not who you are now. So stop trying to relive it.”

Anders moved Bree and him closer to Garrett and Fenris and she pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek, to Garrett’s. “Was it because you two made love?”

“It was good. I enjoyed it.” Fenris said with a wry laugh. “I just…realized how much you three mean to me. How much I don’t want to lose this. How much my past can come back to hurt you all.”

“If it does, we’ll meet it head-on, Fenris,” Garrett responded. “But we’re all here for you.”

“That’s right,” Anders added. “Nobody is to mess with you – but us of course.” 

Bree poked Anders and watched as Fenris’ face relaxed, as he laughed a bit. They all cuddled together in the bed, Bree pressed between Anders and Fenris. Wrapped up together, the four of them whispered softly of plans and things they wanted to do or see. Bree drifted to sleep with Anders’ voice in her ear telling her about the Anderfels, the fall of snow, and how he wished he could show it to her.


	39. Kirkwall Bound

Sunday morning and they were at Fort Zachary beach. The sun was a blazing ball in a clear blue sky. The water was glassy calm. Bree had pulled out the bright yellow raft and was ready to ferry everybody out to the rocks. Items to go were packed and on the raft. The guys were back in their original outfits and fully armed. Friends had been gathered.

It was time.

Bree hugged Tashy tightly to her, clung a bit as the taller woman sobbed into her hair. Phil gently took Tashy in his arms, gave Bree a half-hug, and then cradled Tashy to him. Della moved to her and squeezed her tightly. Nora followed with a tight hug and loud kiss to the cheek. Father took her hands and smiled at her.

“Your Nana…she is proud of you Bree. Step forward into the unknown with the knowledge that you are capable of being and doing whatever needs to be done. Don’t fear the unknown. Don’t sweat over the future. And don’t regret your past. Remember us, but don’t mourn. Come back to us for visits when you are able. And know that we are here and we love you.”

She smiled and turned to the men. “You ready to go home then?”

Garrett laughed a bit at her question. “Well, we’d rather sit on the beach all day. But we have things to do, people to kill, and cities to make safer. Plus, I need to check on my dog.”

“Fair enough.” Bree looked up at the sky and then out to the rocks. “Who wants to go first then?”

***

Varric went first. He complained mightily about returning water-logged, but laughed when Bree pinched him. Garrett went next. Then Anders. Then Fenris and her. She shoved the raft back towards the shore and nestled up next to Garrett. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to anchor her to him. The men gripped their weapons. Anders lifted his staff and called on his power. As the spell built, Fenris’ tattoos started glowing.

Time slowed. The gentle waves hung with crystal clarity in the air. The seagull’s lift-off was caught just as its foot was leaving the sand. The world held its breath for a moment and then…

The water whispered against the shore, the seagull took flight, and the four men and one woman that had been on the rocks were gone.

 

***

**Somewhere off the Wounded Coast, Kirkwall:**

Time slowed. Waves hung in perfect arcs over the rocks. The bird's dive was arrested, suspended in the air just over the intended fish. The air shimmered, the world inhaled, and then time fast forwarded and the wave crashed into the rocks, the bird nabbed the fish, and four men appeared in a cave next to a ruined altar.

The men looked around the cave. It was empty except for the moldering corpses of two dragons and a demon. Garrett was slowly going insane. “I had her in my arms and she just...was pulled from me! Anders!”

“I don't know Garrett! I don't! She couldn't have gone far. We were about to pop out when she was pulled away.”

“Well, we can't just stay here and fret and bicker,” Fenris said, his voice growly from worry.

“Look, let's head to the Hanged Man and pick up Izzy and kitten. They can help us comb the Coast. Bree's a smart girl, she'll stay put if lost. And maybe we'll run into her.” Varric said, his hand on Garrett's arm.

“Yeah, fine. But let's hurry. I don't like the thought of Bree being out there alone.”

The men rushed from the cave and headed back to Kirkwall. Behind them, there was a pulse of light and a rooster and a cat dropped to the floor. They exchanged looks, grumbled at each other, and took off after the men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has read this! It started out as a crazy idea for a Fenris love story and morphed into - well - this. Which is still crazy. But also fun. It's nice to write a story that plays around with characters and ideas.
> 
> There is an Act 2! So don't be annoyed by the ending.
> 
> The next chapter is how the story was GOING to end. I'm adding it as a bonus. :-)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under Warriormaggie I would love to chat!


	40. What Would Have Happened - If Bree Hadn't Gone Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bonus content and isn't the last chapter to Bree's story. That was chapter 39. Originally, Bree was going to stay in Key West and this would have been the ending. 
> 
> Things changed and well, the ending had to go. But I liked it so much I saved it and figured - why not post it?
> 
> This is a little more bittersweet than chapter 39. :D

The day dawned bright and sunny, perfect weather in paradise. Perfect weather to go to the beach. Perfect weather to swim to the barrier rocks. Perfect weather to watch the men she love return home…

Bree bore it quietly, tucked away the pain for after they had gone. She had carefully wrapped their clothing in waterproof cloth to take to the rocks with them. Their weapons had been sharpened and repaired. Little mementoes had been given – an armband of cloth for each man plus a small photo of her.

Breakfast had been quiet, no laughter or teasing. Just quiet and the overwhelming tension that was building. She had felt Fenris’ arms enfold her as she washed dishes and couldn’t summon the words to have him move. She scrubbed each plate with him pressed to her back.

And then it was time. Time to pile in the car and head to Fort Zachary. Father was there waiting for them. He had already headed to the rocks to check the veil of there and here and declared it thin. All that was needed was the spell…the power…and the men.

She took them each to the rocks, even Anders. Varric first, his hands lingering on hers as she helped him up onto the rocks. Then Garrett, the big man’s eyes filled with tears. Anders cupped her cheek and kissed her. And then Fenris…Fenris who gazed into her eyes with such solemn love. Fenris who touched her lips with his before climbing up to be with them.

She stood on the beach with Father and watched. Anders gathered his power to him, focused on a spell. Fenris’ tattoos flared with light. The world held its breath. Time slowed, the waves hung in a perfect swell, the gulls were suspended in mid-flight. There was a breathless moment of waiting and then time sped up. There was a pop, a sudden yell, and then the waves crashed on the beach, the gull’s cry filled the air.

And they were gone.

***

She went home to Banyan House and stood in the doorway. If she closed her eyes, she could still hear them. Still smell them. Could feel Fenris’ arms wrap around her. She shook her head at the fancy. She had known this day was coming. She had known they couldn’t stay. She let the tears fall, stepped into the house, and closed the door.

***

**Four Years Almost to the Day:**

Bree lounged on the Fort Zachary beach and listened to the music of the waves and gulls, the chattering of the sparse tourist families, and watched the water lap at the barrier rocks. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the salty air and thought about four men, laughter, hugs, kisses, touches…love.

She came here the same two days every year at the same time. She would set up her blanket and watch the waves kiss the rocks and remember. Year one had been bittersweet. She had brought Tashy and they had told stories and Tashy had held her as she cried. Year two she had found Varric's stories stashed in the desk upstairs and read them as she listened to the sound of the wind and missed clever fingers, jokes, and big green eyes. Year three she swam out to the rocks for the first time since that last day and left four shells engraved with their names.

Year four she sat on the towel and felt...healed. An inhale of the heady ocean air made her smile. Her heart had healed and she felt at peace here now. She could come back regularly without the sudden jut of want, the sudden spike of “I miss you.”

The world shuddered and slowed, time stretched. The waves hung in a perfect swell and the gulls were suspended in mid-flight. A heartbeat and time sped up, the wave crashing and the gulls singing as they dove. And out on the rocks stood three men.

***

Bree leaned on the slick rock and cocked an eyebrow up at them. “Hey, you'd think barmy time space worm hole magic shit wouldn't drop you in the ocean again, yeah?” Her eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up at Anders, Fenris, and Garrett.

“No accounting for magic, Bree.” Anders swung his staff onto his back and smiled down at her.

 “You guys learn to swim yet? Other than you, Anders. You swim like a fish.” 

“Actually...we did.” Green eyes met hers and she grinned.

“Well then, get your asses to the beach. Yeah?”

She beat them, but not by much. She shook herself, spraying water everywhere, and turned at the sound of “Momma! I stayed where you said to! I stayed like a good girl!”

“You did, Coconut. You did. I saw.” Bree crouched down and scooped up the toddler who had run up to her. She turned to the men and they were greeted with two identical smiles. One in a golden tanned face with laughing brown eyes and topped by crazy red hair. One in a darkly tanned face with green-hazel eyes and long, dark locks.

“Momma...down!” The little girl wiggled in her mother's arms. She hit the ground with a laugh and then ran to wrap her arms around Fenris' leg. “Up! Up!” She hopped back and raised her arms. “Up!”

Fenris met Bree's eyes with a shocked look and picked up the little girl. “Who....”

“That's Fern. Crazy, yeah? She's what, three and some change now?”

“Mine?” His voice was wavering, rusty with shock and emotion. Anders and Garrett had moved up to either side of him and were looking at her with wide eyes.

“Maybe. It was...” Bree sobered slightly. “Doesn't matter, yeah? You all weren't coming back. She's all of you. Little pieces. All of you together.”

“Bree...” Fenris cuddled Fern to him.

“What are you doing here?” She crossed her arms over her stomach and hugged herself.

Anders shuffled and looked down. “I blew up the Chantry.”

Bree snickered at that, laughed at his shocked face. “Yeah, I finally sat down and played the games. Had to go through the first one, though. And that sorta…whatsit…in Vigil’s Keep. You’re a character, Anders. I know all about what you did. Naughty. Big explosion and naughty. Glad to see Garrett didn’t knife you, yeah? You’re all naughty.” She relaxed with her laughter.

Garrett had moved to her and tugged her against his chest. “And?”

“I was an elf. Stuck Alistair on the throne. Anora pissed me off. I killed a big dragon thing and saved the day.” Her eyes laughed up at Garrett, “I had to play your game twice.”

“Oh? Because I'm so amazing?” Garrett preened a bit.

“No goof! Because I had to romance Anders once and Fenris once. You guys are awfully broody in the game. Nothing like your real selves.” She squirmed out of Garrett's arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Couldn't romance you. I had to play as you. I wonder if the templars are as bad as the game made them out to be. They got you all wrong. They probably got them wrong, too, yeah? Where's Varric?”

Anders had appropriated Fern and was tickling her lightly. “He stayed. Had things to do. We're here for good, Bree. We can't go back. Not after what I did. Not...” he swallowed and hugged Fern to him. “I couldn't leave now anyway. Not with her here.”

“She's my little miracle, yeah? You all staying?” Her eyes fell on Fenris and he nodded, moved to hold her.

“I'm not leaving you again, Bree. The last four years...I did what needed to be done. I'm free to stay. I won’t leave you ever again.”

Garrett shrugged, “My sister is off rallying mages. I'm tired of fighting, tired of dealing with it all. Here was quiet. Good. You're here, Bree. That's all we want. To be here with you.”

“Anders is silly!” Fern crowed. “And Garrett has a big beard! And Fenris is pretty, yeah Momma?”

“Yeah Coconut.” she chuckled. “I put your pictures up in her room. The ones we took when you were here. She knows you. You've always been real to her. She calls you her daddies and I'm afraid that's my fault. I couldn't tell who...”

“Is there even a way to tell?” Anders put Fern down and she toddled over to Garrett and started climbing his leg. The big man laughed and swung her up, much to her delight.

“Blood test. Does it matter? You all are staying with me, yeah? Like before?” She met each of their eyes. “I...would really like it if you could stay with me.”

Three sets of eyes settled on her and her heart lurched when they all nodded. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her against him. “We certainly aren't planning on leaving you again. None of us.”

“Are they staying Momma? All of them?” Fern was patting Garrett's beard and pressing kisses to his nose.

The world held its breath, “Yeah Coconut. They're staying. Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can be found on Tumblr under Warriormaggie
> 
> I am always happy to get messages!


End file.
